Es cruel el amor
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [TERMINADO] [MiloxCamus] Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, Milo decide jugar de forma baja con Camus, consiguiendo no sólo su desprecio... si no tambien el amor más tormentoso
1. Recuerda nuestra amistad

**_Hello!... aki les traigo otro fic... este trataré de actualizarlo más, x k en lo personal, es uno de mis favoritos... espero que les guste_**

**Recuerda nuestra amistad**

:-:-:-

_Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, y aunque han pasado más años que los suman la mitad de mi vida, recuerdo tu rostro como si fuera ayer…_

_Entre nosotros siempre ha habido una sólida amistad que a pesar del tiempo de no vernos, se ha fortalecido más. Eres muy especial para mí, así que por Athena, jamás me olvides._

:-:-:-

Milo, el santo dorado de escorpión, tenía escasas dos semanas de haber recibido su armadura y eso, para cualquiera, era un gran honor, puesto las pruebas que se les imponían para obtenerla eran muy difíciles.

Aquella mañana se levantó de una cama ajena a la suya, tal y como desde hace varios meses venía haciéndolo. Para él, la mayor diversión de todas, era tener conquistas por montón, jugar con sus victimas un rato y luego votarlas como siempre.

Ese día regresó al santuario, lo primero que haría, era meterse en la ducha, entrenar un poco, molestar a quien pudiera y volverse a bañar para seguir con su siguiente victima.

Aioria estaba fuera de su casa -vestía la armadura dorada de Leo-, cuando Milo se acercaba a su casa por la escaleras; estaba muy pensativo recargado en uno de los pilares, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que el escorpión se encontraba por ahí. De pronto se dio la vuelta y lo vio

"¡Ahí estas!"- Exclamó, Milo se le quedo viendo un tanto extrañado hasta el momento en que su pie llegó al último escalón –"Me parece que no tengo que preguntar si has pasado la noche fuera del santuario…"

"Haces bien en no preguntarme, porque no sé si te hubiera respondido"- Dijo el escorpión parándose con prepotencia delante de su amigo

"Supongo que al menos, debo agradecer que no portes la armadura cuando vas con tus amantes"- Habló el de castaño como si no lo hubiera escuchado

"Mira que cuando retozamos juntos si la traía"- Sonrió el escorpión

"No comiences, no me gustaría estar de nuevo en tu lista"- Se molestó Aioria

"Pero nos divertimos juntos¿o no?... Ya te lo había dicho, de todos mis amantes eres el mejor…"- Dijo meloso mientras ponía una mano en su mentón

"Si claro, y supongo que eso se lo dices a todos…"- Respondió el de Leo rechazando su mano

"Te juro que ese es solo cumplido tuyo"- Dijo Milo herido

"Dejáte de bromas. Mira, te estuve buscando anoche y parte de la mañana, para decirte algo muy importante"- Aioria se puso serio y se cruzo de brazos

"Si fueras mujer, te creería si me dices que estas embarazado…"- Se burló el escorpión

"MILO!"

"OK, ya entendí… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme?"- Preguntó aparentando seriedad y cruzándose también de brazos, Aioria soltó un respingo de resignación y siguió

"Alguien regresó ayer, y me refiero a alguien que conocemos muy bien"

"No te entiendo¿Quién regresó?"

"¡Ya lo sabes, vamos, piensa!"- Exclamó exasperado el santo de Leo

"No se me ocurre nadie"- Dijo Milo parpadeando varias veces y poniendo su mano en su propio mentón para pensar mejor

"¿Eres o te haces?"

"Es que no sé…"- Aioria lo tomó por hombros y lo sacudió varias veces mientras le decía

"Milo, te estoy hablando de alguien que conocimos hace muchos años… alguien que se fue a entrenar y que no ha puesto un pie en el santuario"

"Pero no es posible, todos estamos aquí…"

"No todos¿Acaso le olvidaste tan pronto?"- El castaño le soltó, le dio la espalda y entró en su casa, el santo de escorpión le siguió aún reflexionando

"Creo que, ya sé de quien hablas"- Dijo deteniendo se pronto –"¿Pero es posible?"

"Él regresó anoche…"- Sonrió Aioria volteándose para mirarlo

"¿Qué?... ¿Estas seguro?"

"Si, no lo vi; pero Mu dice que esta demasiado cambiado, que no es el mismo de antes"

"Tenía que ser… ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡Camus ah vuelto!"- Gritó el santo de escorpión corriendo a la casa de acuario, su amigo trató de detenerlo sin resultados

"¡Milo, espera!... es inútil, ya se ha marchado, ahora solo quiero ver la expresión que pondrán ambos al verse tan cambiados"- Aioria sonrió y saló detrás del escorpión para estarlo, mientras este atravesaba todas las casas para llegar

El santo de escorpión subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, su corazón latía con fuerza al pensar que de nuevo vería a su antiguo amigo, aquél de quien se despidió de lo más alto de una roca sin poderle decir otra cosa que adiós con la mano. Milo llegó a la casa de Acuario, se asomó a su interior y la encontró mucho más fría que antes, noto a un caballero dándole la espalda, vestido con su armadura dorada y su cabello… el mismo que su mejor amigo…

"Mira lo que trajo el viento de Sibería"- Dijo entrando en la casa y sonriendo con ganas

"¿Quién anda ahí?"- El santo de acuario se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien ahora invadía su casa

"¿Camus?"- Preguntó atónito Milo, no recordaba que su amigo tuviera ese aspecto tan frío y sombrío en su rostro –sobre todo en sus ojos-; dio varios pasos hacia él para detenerse frente a frente –"¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu cara?"

"¿Quién me habla con tanta familiaridad?"- Preguntó en tono frío

"¿Qué¿Ya no me recuerdas?... Soy Milo, de escorpión"- Dijo herido

"¿Reconocerte¿Tendría qué?"- El santo de acuario seguía con su mismo aspecto frío… distante… sus ojos tan inexpresivos…

"Dejá de hacer bromas, que siempre fuiste muy malo para ellas"- Dijo nervioso Milo

"¿Te parece que bromeo?"- Se molestó Camus

"¿Enserio que no me recuerdas?"- Le preguntó comenzando a sentirse herido

"¿Debería?"- Alzó sus cejas mientras cruzaba los brazos, Milo apretó los dientes

"¡Así es!... No puedo creer que olvidaras que somos amigos"- Dijo furioso

"¿Amigos?"- Preguntó el santo de acuario sin comprender

"¿Te lavaron el cerebro? Tú y yo fuimos muy unidos en el pasado"

**# Flash Back #**

"¡Milo, eres un tonto!"- Lloraba un pequeño niño, como de unos seis o siete años, tirado en el piso, con una mano se recargaba y con la otra se tapaba la cara

"Solo estábamos jugando, no tienes porque ponerte así"- Le decía otro niño de cabello azul mientras le daba la mano para que se pusiera en pie

"¡Pero me dolió!"- Se quejó mientras se paraba

"Algún día serás un caballero y tendremos que pasar más pruebas como esas"- Dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos

"Si me va a doler, no quiero serlo…"- Sollozó se limpiaba las lágrimas

"No lo digas ni de broma, recuerda que prometimos que algún día seriamos reconocidos como los caballeros más poderosos de todo el santuario…"

"Aún sueñas despierto"- Dijo la voz de otro niño detrás de Milo

"Pero si no son sueños Aioria"- Sonrió el pequeño de cabello color azul –"Seré reconocido como el más fuerte, guapo y poderoso de todos…"- Camus y el castaño estallaron en risas –"¿De qué se están burlando?"- Les preguntó amenazante

"De nada Milo, no te preocupes"- Sonrió Camus con una lagrima de sudor en su cabeza

"Aioria…"- Musitó otro pequeño niño de la misma edad que los otros tres, llamando la atención de los dos amigos. El niño tenía el cabello de color lila, tenía dos lunares en su frente y lucía un rostro que denotaba timidez

"¿Quién es tu amigo?"- Preguntó Milo con interés, el pequeño que estaba detrás del castaño se escondió aún más

"Se llama Mu, pero es muy tímido"- Dijo mirando sobre su hombro –"Quiero presentarte a mis amigos, el de cabello azul es Milo y el otro es Camus"

"Mucho gusto"- Balbuceó todavía detrás del castaño y mostrando sobre el hombro de su amigo sus ojos verdes

"Si que es raro tu amigo Aioria"- Comentó Camus parpadeando varias veces

"Mira quien lo dice"- Comentó divertido Milo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al que acaba de hablar

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Preguntó enojado

"Entrenamos para ser caballeros dorados y tú lloras por todo"- Respondió cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua

"Mentira"- Discutió Camus

"Todos saben que es cierto, siempre te la pasas riendo, llorando… llorando y riendo y nadie nunca sabe lo que pasa contigo… eres muy inmaduro…"- Dijo Milo haciendo un gesto de desagrado

"Tengo siete años…"

"Pero te comportas como un bebé"

"Claro que no"- Contestó Camus aún más enfurecido

"Claro que si"

"¡NO!

"¡SI!"

"¡Ya verás!"- Gritó Camus arrojándose sobre su amigo, tirándole al suelo, y revolcándose varias veces mientras forcejeaban. Aioria comenzó a reír, Mu lo miró a él y luego a los otros dos niños para comenzar a reírse junto con su compañero

"No puedo creer que ustedes serán los próximos caballeros dorados"- Dijo otro niño detrás de ellos, Camus y Milo -completamente sucios-, dejaron de pelear para mirarlo, Aioria también volteó a verlo y Mu de nuevo se escondió detrás del castaño

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?"- Preguntó el niño de cabello azul levantándose, su amigo también se paró pero al contrario de él, se sacudió la ropa

"Mi nombre es Shaka"- Respondió un niño de cabello rubio, muy sedoso, tenía los ojos cerrados y su semblante era parecido a un ángel.

"Hola, yo soy Aioria, el tímido es Mu, el alegre es Camus y aquél arrogante…"

"¡Oye!"

"Es Milo"- Rió el castaño al tiempo que sus amigos –menos el niño de cabello azul- reían

"Lo sé, el Escorpión, Acuario, Aries y Leo… tu maestro es tu hermano Aioros"

"Y el arrogante soy yo"- Se burló Milo al ver al chico que parecía saberlo todo

"¿Tú de que signo eres Shaka?"- Preguntó Camus opacando el comentario de su amigo

"Soy Virgo, entreno en la India y soy la reencarnación de Buda"

"¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados¿Eres ciego?"

"¡Milo!"- Reprendió Camus

"Es parte de mi entrenamiento, algún día seré el caballero más fuerte de todos, seré como un dios en la tierra"- Respondió con orgullo

"Lo que tú digas…"- Comentó el niño de cabello azul rodando los ojos

"Pues mucha suerte Shaka"- Habló tímidamente Mu

"Te deseo lo mismo, sé que el maestro Shion tiene entrenamientos algo duros, ojalá puedas venir algún día a mi casa a entrenar conmigo… si quieres"

"¡Claro!"- Sonrió entusiasmado el niño de cabello lila

"Bien, regreso a meditar a mi casa, nos vemos"

"Adiós Shaka, fue un placer"- Sonrió Camus, el niño rubio hizo una seña con la cabeza mientras embozaba una sonrisa y luego se alejaba

"«Adiós Shaka, fue un placer»… ¡Bah!..."- A remedó Milo

"¿Tienes algún problema, amigo?"- Se rió Camus

"Ninguno, veo que encuentras muy fascinante a ese tal «dios en la tierra»"- Se burló de mal humor el niño de cabello azul mientras les daba la espalda y se iba por el lado contrario que Shaka

"¡Oh, vamos! Se ve que es un buen amigo"- Comentó Camus riendo mientras iba detrás de Milo

"Pues si tan buen amigo te parece, ya no me necesitas a mi"- Contestó indignado

"No creí que te enfadara, perdona… ya sabes que eres el mejor de mis mejores amigos, siempre"- Milo se dio la vuelta para gritarle algo a Camus, más al ver su sonrisa tan sincera de siempre, le sonrió, acto seguido se lanzo sobre de él y siguieron peleando en el suelo mientras reían

**# Fin del Flash Back #**

"Milo…"- Susurró Camus con la mirada perdida

"Aioria, Mu, Shaka, tú y yo, éramos amigos entonces… pero nosotros teníamos una amistad más sólida… ¿Recuerdas?"- Preguntó el escorpión poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Camus

"Yo… Si, ya me acordé… eres el mejor de mis mejores amigos"- Repitió sus palabras como hacia siete años, salió de su trance, miró al chico que estaba delante de él… no sonrió pero al menos su rostro mostró una expresión diferente y Milo lo abrazó

El santo de acuario al sentir su calor, correspondió a aquél abrazo, cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por el cosmo que emanaba el escorpión mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

**... o... o ... o ...**

**_¿Y bien?... ¿K les pareció?... La vdd es k me eh hecho fan de este anime, incluso más k de sakura y de YGO..._**

_**Bueno, espero sus puntos de vista y comentarios... bye!**_


	2. Un juego para Milo

**_Alo!... mil gracias por sus mensajes ;O; ... me alegra mucho k les allá gustado el fic; pero la aún falta la mejor parte n.n_**

**_Al final les respondo ¿si?_**

**Cap. 2**

**Un juego para Milo**

:-:-:-

_Sé que pronto pensarás lo peor de mí; pero entiende que aún no me acostumbro a que entres en mi vida… Y por lo que verás, cometo error tras error..._

:-:-:-

Aioria miró la escena escondido detrás de un pilar; al principio no supo si lo que sentía era alegría por ver reunidos a dos buenos amigos, más luego se sintió celoso de que Milo abrazara a Camus ¿Y si luego quería convertirlo en su presa como a él?... ¿Qué tal si al santo de acuario terminaba gustándole su amigo? Mientras más lo pensaba el castaño, un nudo en su garganta crecía.

"Te encantara ver a todos"- sonrió Milo suspirando y dejando de abrazar a su amigo

"Anoche vi a Mu"- Dijo pensativo

"Ya lo sé, me lo dijo Aioria"

"Ahora sé porque se me quedó viendo tan raro"- Respondió un poco divertido aunque no sonrió

"Es que luces diferente¿Qué te hizo tu maestro?"

"Me enseñó lo básico para una pelea"- Respondió Camus mirando el suelo y poniendo de nuevo su rostro inexpresivo

"¡Vamos amigo! No pongas esa cara, el Camus que conocí hace muchos años era un inmaduro"- Jugó el escorpión dándole una palmada en la espalda

"Esos tiempos ya pasaron Milo, ahora tengo trece años"- Dijo cerrando sus ojos

"¿Y se supone que eres la manzana caída?"

"¿Qué?"- Preguntó mirando a su amigo sin comprender

"Que si ahora eres muy maduro"- Rodó los ojos

"Si y mucho"- Contestó tenso

"¿Enserio¿Qué tanto?"- Preguntó de una manera seductora

"¿Cómo?"

"Nada… bien, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con Aioria… ¿Te parece si junto a los muchachos y nos vemos en mi casa?"

"No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer…"

"Después de tantos años de no vernos no puedo creer que me desprecies"- Dijo Milo haciendo drama y tirándose al piso como si de pronto se desmayara. Camus se soltó riendo recordando aquellas veces en que su amigo solía hacer eso, el escorpión se sentó en el suelo mientras lo miraba embelezado… entonces aquella idea que antes se le había ocurrido, se aferró aun más a su cabeza –"¿Vendrás?"

"De acuerdo"- Respondió meneando la cabeza y sonriendo levemente –"Ahí estaré"

"Bien, adiós Camus, nos vemos esta noche en mi casa"- Se levantó, le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo de su casa.

Milo se sentía tan feliz de recuperar a su antiguo amigo y más de haberle hecho sonreír aún cuando parecía estar muerto por dentro. Se fue corriendo en dirección a la casa de Leo y encontró a su amigo un poco nervioso, parado en donde antes lo había dejado –En realidad había llegado ahí corriendo luego de oírle decir a Camus, que tenía algunas cosas que hablar con él-.

"Milo¿Ya le viste?"- Sonrió con nerviosismo

"Si y tenias razón… estaba bastante cambiado…"

"Te lo dije, no creo que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes"

"¿Pero qué dices?... ¡Lo hice reír!"- El castaño lo miró desconfiando de que fuera cierto -"¡Te lo juro Aioria¡Se rió!"-

"Algún día tenía que hacerlo ¿No?"- Respondió el santo de Leo alzando los hombros y dándole la espalda

"¿Qué te pasa?"- Preguntó extrañado al sentir de pronto la hostilidad del que había sido su amigo y amante

"Nada"- Volvió a alzar los hombros

"Bien."- Respondió como si fuera poca cosa y luego le contó su idea –"Quería comentarte una idea que se me ha venido en mente"

"¿Una idea?... ¿Qué clase de idea?"- Preguntó temiendo lo peor y dándole la por fin la cara

"¿Qué te parece si para darle la bienvenida a Camus paso una noche con él?"

"¡Que es una locura¡Eso es lo que me parece!"- Se escandalizó Aioria

"No exageres"

"Milo, Camus no sabe que cambiaste en todos estos años, él no sabe que eres un don Juan que anda de cama en cama como una puta"- Dijo furioso

"Ese comentario me dolió"- Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras hacia un puchero

"Sabes que es la verdad; además, no creo que quiera acostarse contigo solo porque si"- Se burló Aioria pensando que había triunfado y que Milo solo seria para él

"Mira, será solo un juego; trataré de conquistarlo al precio que sea para llevármelo a la cama y cuando logre mi propósito le contaremos que esa es mi manera de pasar el tiempo y que todo es un juego"

"Milo, Camus no te conoce, por lo que no sabe de tus juegos y si no tienes cuidado… vas a perder su amistad"

"¡Claro que no¿Quién más podría ser el mejor de sus mejores amigos?"- Rió el santo de escorpión mientras salía de la casa del castaño

:-

Aquella noche, se reunieron en la casa de escorpión, Mu, Shaka, Aioria, Milo y Camus. El último no parecía estar muy convencido; pero al convivir con todos sus antiguos amigos, su ánimo mejoró mucho. Se la pasaron horas y horas bebiendo vino mientras hablaban de los años que no se vieron, de su regreso al santuario y de los nuevos planes para el futuro como santos dorados.

Al pasar de las dos de la mañana, el primero en irse fue Shaka –quien dijo que tenía que meditar media hora antes de acostarse y media hora antes de levantarse, por lo que le quedaba solo dos horas para dormir-, el segundo en irse fue Mu –quien alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana dijo que tendría una audiencia con el patriarca y que debía verse al menos un poco descansado para que evitase posibles regaños-, el último fue Aioria, quien como a las 6 se quedó dormido en la mesa y Milo tuvo que llevarlo a su propia cama para que descansara-, ahora solo quedan el escorpión y el santo de acuario; así que Milo no vio mejor oportunidad para continuar su plan que esa.

"Fue una velada estupenda"- Dijo muy alegre Camus sentado en la escalera de la casa de escorpión mientras veía como empezaba a amanecer

"Y eso que es la primera, imagina si nos reunimos todos…"- Rió Milo sentándose junto a su amigo

"Pero ya no estaremos todos, el maestro Dohko hace mucho que se fue, Saga desapareció del mapa y Aioros esta muerto"

"Si y no sabes lo difícil que fue"- Suspiró Milo bajando la mirada –"Aioria sufrió mucho, sobre todo porque su hermano fue acusado de traidor, creo que fuiste el más afortunado al marcharte"- Camus miró a su amigo

"Bueno, si no hubiera ocurrido aquél problema entre tú y mi maestro, jamás me hubieran mandado a entrenar a Sibería…"- Sonrió, lanzó un suspiro y siguió observando como el sol se imponía ante la oscuridad de la noche

"Pero tenía que hacer algo, ese idiota siempre quiso alejarte de mi"- Dijo apretando los dientes y cerrando los puños

"Sus razones tendría"- El santo de acuario sintió un poco raro a su amigo, más no le dio importancia; pero el escorpión estaba seguro de que quería acostarse con él, al precio que fuera

"Quizá estaba celoso de mi"- Comentó de pronto Milo mirando ahora a Camus y soltando un suspiro

"¿Celoso?"- Preguntó el último sin comprender y frunciendo el entrecejo

"Él te quería… a pesar de todo, el maldito lo hacia; así que te alejaba de mi para que no me quisieras como yo te quiero ahora"- Camus miró a los ojos al escorpión, este tomó su rostro con ternura entre sus manos

"Milo… ¿Qué…?"- El santo de cabello azul, pidió a su compañero silencio poniendo su dedo en sus labios, luego se acercó despacio a él para besarlo, mientras que Camus miraba sus labios aproximarse a los suyos siendo atraído peligrosamente, como una presa indefensa al escorpión… Milo rozó los labios del santo de acuario con los suyos con dulzura, lo besó despacio y con delicadeza como temiendo que se rompiera. Camus por su parte no supo que pensar… ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba haciendo, porque el calor de los besos de Milo lo estaban absorbiendo por completo sin dejarle salida alguna mientras correspondía aquella muestra de afecto… entonces recordó a su maestro

**-Flash Back -**

Camus estaba tirado en el hielo, tendría como diez años, en su cuerpo había gran cantidad de golpes y heridas

"¡Levántate inútil!"- Gritó su maestro, el pequeño Camus se arrastró con dificultad –"¡Jamás serás un caballero dorado!"- Los ojos del pupilo se llenaron de lágrimas mientras hacia esfuerzos fallidos por ponerse en pie y escuchaba las palabras de su instructor

"¿Qué sucede Camus?"- Decía la voz de Milo en su cabeza dándole ánimos para seguir adelante –"¿No prometiste que volverías con la armadura de Acuario?... ¡Me prometiste que juntos seriamos los caballeros más fuertes de todo el santuario!... ¿O ya olvidaste tu promesa?"

"M-Milo…"- Musitó apoyándose en sus brazos y se levantaba

"¿Todavía sigues con eso?"- Preguntó furioso su maestro, lo jaló de los cabellos y lo obligó a mirarlo –"Ya te dije miles de veces que te olvides de tus sentimientos… ¡No valen nada!"

"Te equivocas"- Dijo sin pensar el pupilo –"Nuestra amistad es el tesoro más valioso que tenemos y ni tú podrás quitármela"

"¿Amistad?"- El maestro rió con frialdad –"¿Piensas que me tragaré el cuento de que solo sientes amistad por él?..."- Camus abrió los ojos sin comprender, su instructor lo jaló con más fuerza del cabello y con su mano libre agarró su brazo –"Si duermes soñándolo y vives pensando él¿Crees que no sé que te gusta ese tonto de Milo?; pero ya verás…"- lo aventó contra el suelo mientras le daba un golpe en el estomago, Camus derramó gruesas lágrimas en el hielo que se congelaron de inmediato –"¡Polvo de Diamante!"- Lo atacó su maestro sin que él pudiera defenderse y mientras se congelaba con aquél poder tan frío le decía –"Algún día tu querido Milo te fallara, no se puede confiar en los sentimientos y mucho menos en las personas; así que si deseas sobrevivir deja tus cursilerías a un lado"- El pequeño Camus se congelaba mientras negaba con su cabeza tales palabras y pensaba

"No… yo lo sé… él jamás me fallará… Milo nunca haría algo que me hiciera daño…"

"No puedo culpar a aquellas personas que se enamoran sin remedio alguno; pero un caballero y más un santo dorado, debe evitar sentir esas cosas tan triviales… ¡Debes olvidarte de eso cuando estas en el campo de batalla!... ¿Lo entiendes?... ¡Y si no recuerdas bien mis palabras, algún día te van a traicionar!"

**-Fin Del Flash Back -**

Las manos de Milo ahora estaban puestas en su cuello mientras aquél beso seguía su curso, el santo de acuario estaba por caer, de eso no había duda; pero al recordar aquello, se levantó como movido por un resorte y miro a su amigo horrorizado

"Camus…"- El santo de escorpión se puso en pie para tratar de hablar con él; más este salió corriendo hacia su casa sin darle tiempo se reaccionar –"¡Camus!"- Le gritó como si su vida dependiera de eso; pero él ya no estaba y aquello frustró mucho a Milo… porque por primera vez una presa se les escapaba viva –"Pero siempre hay esperaza de que llegue una segunda oportunidad"- Dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para dormir aunque fuera en el suelo, gracias a Aioria

... o ... o ...

_**¿Y bien?... quizá lo que siga parezca un poco ridiculo; pero bueno, a veces cuando una persona no sabe amar, puede cometer esos errores no?**_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _Si, en realidad si se ponía celoso; pero como dices, no se daba cuenta por s edad xDDD... Y bueno, en los demás capitulos epxlico varias reacciones de Milo y de Camus, que aunque son recuerdos, son cosas importantes para el desarrollo de la historia, te mando un saludo y gracias por tu rr T.T_

**Ale-chan: **_Muchas gracias por el mensaje n.n... y en unos caps más sabras x k tuvo que olvidarse de todos sus amigos ... en fin... gracias de nuevo y espero k te guste este capitulo_

**_Bueno, gracias por leer el fic, espero sus comentarios... chao!_**


	3. Recobrando 1 viejo sentimiento

**_Hello!... les agradezco mucho sus rr, en realidd ya me había atorado con un cap; pero gracias a ustedes lo pude terminar o... ahora solo me falta perfeccionarlo xD_**

**_Bueno, les respondo sus rrs el final del fic... espero que les guste_**

**Cap 3:**

**Recobrando un viejo sentimiento**

:-:-:-

_Lo que sentía por ti fue algo que tuve que olvidar, más tus besos me han hecho recordar lo mucho que te amaba_

_Solo quiero que comprendas que no aún no puedo confiar en ti, pues los recuerdos de mi maestro, en mi cabeza siempre están._

:-:-:-

El santo de acuario corrió como loco directo a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y se tendió en la cama boca abajo. Ahora las palabras de su maestro volvían a tener sentido, antes lo comprendió, ahora estaba confundido…

"¿Por qué me siento así?"- Se cuestionó Camus, se tendió boca arriba, miró el techo y se puso los dedos en los labios.

No cabía duda, aquél sentimiento que expulsó de sí el día que su maestro lo encerró en un ataúd de hielo, volvía gracias al beso de Milo; ¿Pero era correcto sentir eso?... porque estamos hablando de su mejor amigo, la persona en la que siempre ah confiado y quien sabe no lo traicionará nunca… aunque su maestro Armiéns le dijera lo contrario.

La pregunta era¿Qué hacer ahora? Milo lo había besado primero, pero su error fue corresponderle al beso, dejarse llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos… ¿Cómo controlarlos?... Aquello era cosa de niños, de que siempre le había gustado Milo; sin embargo nunca se dio cuenta hasta aquél día en que su maestro lo reprendió.

Todo el día transcurrió normal. Camus ya estaba más tranquilo, vestía su armadura dorada mientras andaba por la casa de acuario, le hacia una visita al patriarca y luego regresaba a su casa- sin detenerse un momento a dormir si quiera-; quizá pensó que no sucedería nada en todo el día… pero que equivocado estaba.

Se disponía a entrar en su habitación cuando algo llamó su atención, había una nota metida en la puerta… Un poco confundido tomó el pequeño papel que decía

«Te espero en las escaleras de la entrada de tu templo… Milo»

Sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín, hizo bolita el papel, lo congeló con en su puño y luego lo rompió. Después de eso estuvo muy indeciso entre si ir o no, ya que no sabía que más podía pasar y cuanto llevaba aquél recado metido en su puerta.

Por fin se decidió a ir al encuentro de su amigo, dio un suspiro y camino hacia la entrada de la casa, ahí el santo de escorpión lo esperaba sentando en la escalera sin su armadura dorada –solo con la ropa de entrenamiento-.

"Pensé morir de aburrimiento"- Dijo Milo cuando Camus se apareció en la entrada del templo

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Le preguntó sintiéndose raro, aún podía recordar sus suaves labios

"Te traje esto"- Sonrió mostrando una canasta y levantándose

"¿Qué es eso?"- Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo

"Comida: algo de leche, un poco de carne y huevo, queso, vino, pan y algo de fruta"- Camus lo miró extrañado -"Siempre necesitaste que te trajera comida ¿Recuerdas?... tu bendito maestro se la pasaba matándote de hambre y como siempre estabas herido, no tenía más remedio que traerte algo"

"Lo dices como si hubiera sido una carga"- Dijo Camus tomando la canasta de su amigo y entrando a la casa de acuario de nuevo para ir a su habitación

"En ese tiempo si lo era, me metía en grandes líos con Armiéns por tu culpa"- Respondió Milo caminando tras su amigo

"Nunca quizá meterte en problemas"- El santo de acuario se dio media vuelta y agachó la vista

"¿Tú crees que si no me hubiera gustado sacrificarme por ti lo hubiera hecho?"- Preguntó Milo alzando su barbilla y sonriendo, Camus de nuevo se puso nervioso, apartó su rostro, se despojó de la armadura dorada y entró en su cuarto

"¿Quieres comer conmigo?"- Le preguntó dejando la cesta en una mesita con una silla –la otra estaba pegada a la cama y servía como mesa de noche

"Pues comí con Aioria; pero supongo que comer un poco más no le hace daño a nadie"- Respondió sentándose en la silla

"Te pondrás como Aldebarán"- Rió Camus sacando la comida

"¿No te gustan los fornidos? Porque yo podría ponerme como él si te gustasen"- Dijo Milo mostrando su blanca sonrisa y recargando su cabeza en sus manos

"Eh… yo… pues… creo que comeré un poco de queso y algo de fruta… en realidad no tengo mucha hombre"- Respondió jalando la silla que estaba junto a su cama, la acomodó cerca de la mesa, tomó lo que había dicho y comió sin mirar a su amigo

"¿No comerás pan?"- Preguntó tomando dicho alimento

"El pan engorda, Milo"

"No Camus, el que engorda eres tú"- Rió el escorpión tomando un pedazo de queso y pan, el santo de acuario también se hecho a reír –"¿Sabes algo?"- Le preguntó pensativo mientras lo admiraba –"Eres muy hermoso cuando sonríes"- Su compañero se ahogó con lo que comía en ese momento –"Te lo digo enserio…"

"Milo, de verdad, no creo que sea correcto"- Dijo recobrándose de la impresión y levantándose para tomar unos vasos para la leche

"¿Qué es lo que no es correcto Camus?"- Le preguntó el escorpión abrazándolo por atrás y rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. El santo de acuario quiso hablar, decirle algo; pero de su boca no salían más pequeños respingos cuando Milo comenzó a besar su cuello quemando su piel con cada caricia y roce. Aprovechando lo indefenso que estaba, le dio la vuelta con cuidado sin dejar de besarlo un solo instante y luego le dio un beso en los labios… apasionado… candente… un beso que le quitó el aliento a Camus y Milo sintió que se deshacía en sus brazos.

El santo de acuario comenzaba a ceder cada vez más con cada movimiento de su compañero, incluso sus respingos entrecortados eran mucho más frecuentes… y a pesar de estar casi al borde de un orgasmo, recordó a su maestro… -si, otra vez-

**Flash Back **

De nuevo estaba tirado en el frío hielo, esta vez tenía menos heridas y no lloraba, incluso su semblante se había vuelto más áspero…

"¡Répite lo que acabo de decirte!"- Gritó Armiéns

"Que si quiero ganar la armadura…"- Camus escupió sangre en la nieve y se levantó despacio –"Debo olvidarme de todos mis sentimientos"- Por fin se incorporó por completo y se movió rápidamente para esquivar un golpe de su instructor

"¡Pronto cumplirás doce años y estoy arto de entrenar a un inútil como tú!"- Decía mientras trataba de golpear a su pupilo; más este había adquirido velocidad… así que los paraba y esquivaba con facilidad

"¡No soy un inútil y mis sentimientos tampoco!"- Gritaba Camus mientras se defendía

"¡Claro que sí, eres una basura por pensar todo el tiempo en Milo!"- Al pronunciar el nombre del escorpión, su pupilo se distrajo y pudo darle un golpe en la cara que lo dejó tendido boca arriba –"¿Ya lo ves Camus? Pensar en él va a matarte algún día… así que olvídate de eso si quieres convertirte en un santo dorado"- Alzó su brazo, extendió su palma y comenzó a rodear con un poder frío a su pupilo, acto siguiente lo encerraba en un ataúd de hielo. –"Ya antes lograste alcázar el séptimo sentido"- Pensaba mientras miraba a Camus estar atrapado –"Ahora aprende a controlarlo logrando el cero absoluto y me temo que para ello, deberás olvidarte de lo que sientes por él… ¡Espero por tu bien que dejes de ser tan cálido!"- Le dio la espalda y se fue caminando mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, ya que a pesar de todo –como Milo lo dijo- lo quería y no deseaba verlo morir sin haberse convertido en un santo dorado.

Camus no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrado en aquél ataúd tan frío; pero lo que sabía con seguridad, era que de permanecer un segundo más ahí, terminaría muerto. Hace apenas algunos años comprendió sus verdaderos sentimientos por Milo y ahora sabía que era imposible sentir aquello por sus personalidades tan distintas y sobre todas las cosas, por su obligación como santos dorados. La única salida para eso, era enterrar sus sentimientos, concentrar su cosmo en llegar el cero absoluto y salir de aquél ataúd…

Y lo logró… estando a punto de morir congelado, logró destruir lo que lo tenía cautivo y desde ahí todo cambio, no pensó más en Milo, no lloraba, no reía y su rostro siempre se notaba tan inexpresivo… Pasado un año le dio muerte a su maestro Armiéns para poder heredar su armadura de acuario y sus últimas palabras fueron

"No confíes en las personas que pienses nunca te van a traicionar…"

**Fin del flash Back**

Camus empujó rápidamente a Milo haciendo que se golpeara con la pared, se limpió la boca con la mano mientras miraba a su compañero sin saber que decirle

"¿Qué te pasa?"- Preguntó furioso el de cabello azul

"Véte Milo"- Dijo el santo de acuario con frialdad

"Pero yo…"

"Te dije que esto estaba mal"- Cerró sus ojos mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lado y trataba de no pensar más en aquello

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no debo desearte?"- Preguntó Milo tomándolo de nuevo por la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de él

"Basta…"- Pidió Camus

"Te deseo… ¿No lo entiendes?... quiero estar contigo"- Dijo el escorpión comenzando a desesperarse y besando su cuello cada vez más a prisa

"Pero yo no"- Dijo el de acuario empujándole de nuevo y mirándolo con enojo

"Deja de mentir… hace unos minutos estabas gimiendo…"

"Milo, largo de mi casa"- Le dio a espalda dispuesto a no seguir escuchando más locuras para olvidar todo aquél asunto; pero el otro no se rendía

"¿Qué quieres que te diga para que estés conmigo?... ¿Qué te amo?"- Era definitivo, Milo estaba más que desesperado por poseerlo y diría o haría cualquier cosa sin importar el costo

"¿Tú qué?"- Preguntó Camus volteando a verlo, se sentía entre emocionado y aterrado

"En realidad no puedo creer que lo este diciendo; pero si es algo que quieres oír, lo diré"- Dijo empezando a sentirse molesto, aquello de verdad era una pesilla ya que no había ser alguno que se hubiera negado antes a ser suyo; sin embargo, sus palabras confundieron y asustaron al pobre Camus…

"¡Dioses Milo!... ¡Solo largate!"- Le gritó apuntando con su dedo la puerta y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

"Después de no querer hacerlo conmigo todavía me corres ¿Eh?"- Dijo sintiéndose herido

"Si… adiós… ya…"- Dijo Camus sacando a la fuerza a Milo, más este lo abrazó de nuevo y volvió a besar sus labios, se separó de él y le susurró en el oído

"No sabes como te deseo…"- Rozó sus labios por última vez, lo soltó y salió de su casa. Camus cerró dado un portazo y una patada a la mesa tirando toda la comida que ni siquiera había terminado, sintió muchas ganas de llorar, se abrazó a sí mismo mientras resbalaba en la puerta, se sentaba en el piso y comenzaba a derramar gruesas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos

En realidad estaba más confundido que nada. Lo amaba, lo deseaba… quería entregarle su primera vez a él; pero de nuevo estaba su maestro, sus enseñanzas, su deber como caballero.

Aunque también estaba lo otro… lo que Milo sentía, si lo deseaba tanto como él, entonces lo amaba y además de todo ya lo había dicho y aceptado, así que no había porque desconfiar ¿verdad?

Después de todo, Milo era el mejor de sus mejores amigos…

Y tal vez era muy pronto para dictar un veredicto para lo que la vida les tenía preparado; pero si era mucho mejor que lo que ya habían vivido, lo mejor era aclararlo de una vez todo con Milo.

... o ... o ...

**_k poca tiene Milo no? T.T... pero bueno, si Camus no escucha a su maestro, luego k no se ande quejando xD... ok no tuvo gracia ._**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf** _jajajaja... es que si pasa eso k presientes, no hay historia ... bueno... el amor duele o no? xDDD. y como lo dije, cuando una persona no conoce lo k es el amor, no puede acusarsele por cometer un crimen tan tonto como ese -.-U... en fin... amiga muchas gracias por tu rr n.n_

**Amy:** _Amiga, me dio mcuho gusto conocerte en el msn, estoy ansiosa por ler tu fic y como te lo prometi, actualize este hoy n.n... espero te guste este capitulo, ojala nos volvamos a ver x el msn el proximo domingo... chao! nOn_

**Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage** _Me alegra que te gustara el fic, muchas gracias por tu critica y con gusto te paso mi msn es agrega y haber si podemos plaicar... gracias por tu rr y ojala este capitulo te guste... chao!_

**_De nuevo les agradezco que leyeran el fic n.n... lo actualizaré lo más que pueda... un saludo a todos... chao!_**


	4. Cometiendo un error

**_No dudo que en este capitulo, muchas personas kieran matarme xD... pero para poder darle su lugar al name del fic, tiene que suceder n.nU_**

**Cap 4:**

**Cometiendo un error**

:-:-

_Quiero controlar mis sentimientos por ti; pero esto es más fuerte que yo…_

_Y sin embargo, tengo miedo de que las cosas no resulten entre nosotros como mi maestro tantas veces me lo advirtió; más una palabra tuya calma mi incertidumbre y me demuestra tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi…"_

:-:-:-

Milo se sentía bastante frustrado, no había podido hacerlo caer a pesar de no estar tan lejos; pero bien dicen… la tercera es la vencida y aún le faltaba esa oportunidad y quizá, después de eso podía hacerlo suyo… después de todo se lo merecía y aunque no comprendiera nada, sabía que a él le tocaba que Camus se le entregara

Caminó hasta su casa donde un Aioria bastante molesto- en realidad celoso-, lo estaba esperando.

"¿Se puede saber donde estabas?"- Le preguntó sin poder ocultar sus celos

"¿Qué sucede querida, ahora me tomas el tiempo? Y eso que no nos hemos casado… ¡Imagina si lo hiciéramos!"- Se burló el escorpión

"Que chistoso Milo"- Dijo el castaño con cara de pocos amigos y aplaudiendo

"¡Bah!... ¡Pareces una vieja solterona!"- Respondió dando un manotazo al aire y entrando en su habitación

"¿Te has acostado con alguna para saberlo?"- Preguntó de mala gana el santo de Leo, siguiendo a su compañero

"¿Qué demonios te sucede?"- Milo le miró un poco confundido, Aioria le desvío la mirada pero no eso no evitó que dejará de reprenderlo

"Me dejaste dormir toda la mañana en tu cama, me dejas plantado toda la tarde y…"

"¿Te estas quejando porque no te toqué?"- Preguntó mirándole con una cara de « ¿Qué te pasa?» y aunque era lo que Aioria quiso decir, respondió otra cosa

"¡Claro que no!"- Gritó poniéndose totalmente rojo y apretando los puños junto a sus piernas –"Mira, ya basta ¿Si?"- Respiró hondo y se fue a sentar en la cama con su amigo –"Mejor cuéntame porque traes esa cara"- Ahora le miraba con interés, Milo se frotó la cara con las manos y se rascó la cabeza, después le respondió

"Es que mis planes no han salido como yo esperaba"

"¿Te refieres a lo de Camus?"- Preguntó el castaño apretando los dientes para ocultar sus celos –cosa que no logró muy bien-

"Si… es que… ya van dos veces que esta apunto de caer y no logro nada…"- Respondió sintiéndose frustrado de nuevo –"¿Qué no siente?... bueno eso lo dudo porque gemía tan bien…"

"¿Tienes que dar detalles?"- Preguntó enojado el santo de Leo

"Lo siento. Camus debe ser mío Aioria, debe serlo…"- Decía Milo tomando al castaño por los brazos y sacudiéndole con fuerza

"Calmáte, terminaras obsesionado"- Dijo el santo de Leo temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde para advertírselo

"¡Es que no puedo creer que me rechazara!... ¡Nadie lo había hecho antes!"- Gritaba Milo mientras se levantaba

"Quizá no le gustas"- Rió el león

"Es que eso no puede ser, yo sé que me desea como yo a él, me correspondió a cada beso… cada caricia y cuando le dije que lo amaba su mirada brilló como nunca…"

"Espera… espera…"- Cortó el castaño bastante pensativo mientras recordaba cada palabra de Milo… Si había reaccionado a cada movimiento del escorpión y luego lo rechazaba, eso significaba que Camus estaba enamorado de él… por lo tanto, las cosas estaban mal… -"Esto es una locura…"- Dijo golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano, luego se levantó de la cama como por obra de un resorte y bastante preocupado le dijo –"¿Puedes repetirme lo último?"

"Que le dije que lo amaba…"- Respondió pensativo

"¡Tú hiciste qué cosa!"- Se escandalizó Aioria

"No te pongas así, no es para tanto"- Dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

"¡Eres un maldito idiota!"- Gritó el de Leo tomando a su compañero por los hombros y sacudiéndole con fuerza –"¡Cuando dijiste que harías lo que fuera porque te correspondiera no pensé que te refirieras a eso!"- Milo parpadeó varias veces sin comprender la reacción de Aioria

"¿Quieres calmarte?"

"¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME?"- Gritó a todo pulmón asustando al escorpión que no entendía el problema –o al menos no quería entenderlo-

"Aioria, ya sabes que no se lo dije enserio…"

"Pero él te lo va a creer, idiota"- Dijo furioso y aventando a un lado a Milo para poder respirar y tranquilizarse; pero el escorpión no lo ayudaba mucho

"¿Y qué? Si con eso se me entrega no me importa"- Respondió como si se tratara de muy poca cosa y alzando los hombros

"¿Sabes qué?... ¡Estoy arto!... espero que comprendas el daño que puedes causar antes de que sea demasiado tarde"- Dijo bastante molesto mientras salía del cuarto y daba un portazo

"¿Y a este que le pasa?"- Se preguntó Milo mirando la puerta. No entendía que tenía de malo y tampoco las reacciones tan extrañas de sus dos "amigos"… Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara, Camus seria todo suyo…

Todo el resto del día transcurrió sin mayor emoción, el escorpión no quiso salir de su casa en todo el día por pensar una táctica más correcta para lograr poseer al santo de acuario, y es que, entre más lo meditaba no podía dejar de pensar que lo necesitaba con mucha mayor fuerza…

Ya había oscurecido hacia varias horas. Era media noche y Milo no podía conciliar el sueño, se recostó en su cama boca arriba, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar aquellos besos… caricias… suspiros entre cortados… todo lo que se había quedado en la casa de acuario, en aquella habitación que guardaba a su querido amigo… ¡Y lo que daría por volver a tenerlo consigo, hacerlo suyo y no soltarlo nunca!

"¿Milo?"- Llamaron a la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos

"¿Eh?... ¿Camus?"- Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, su amigo le de volvía la mirada triste y confundida

"Yo… necesito hablar contigo, ahora"- Dijo atropellando varias veces las palabras y aquél acto desconcertó mucho al escorpión

"¿Estas bien?"- Le preguntó tratando de encontrar sus ojos

"No lo creo"- Dijo con la voz entre cortada mientras su compañero cerraba la puerta

"Toma asiento"- Camus dudó -apartó su mirada-, Milo alzó los hombros –"Bien"- Y se sentó en el colchón –"¿Qué sucede?"

"No sé por donde empezar"

"Puedes empezar por sentarte, no pienso comerte…"- Y aquellas palabras borraron sus buenas intenciones –"Al menos, no todavía"- Pensó sonriendo

"¿Sabes qué?... creo que esto es mala idea"- Quiso abrir la puerta y salir corriendo; pero Milo se levantó, corrió hacia ella y la cerró

"Camus…"- El escorpión le dio la vuelta con cuidado –"¿Qué sucede?"- De nuevo le rehuía la mirada, no era incapaz de mirar dentro de sus hermosos ojos sin perderse en ellos; Milo tomó su barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo… lo siguiente que hizo el santo de acuario, fue arrojarse en sus brazos mientras le abrazaba con fuerza

"Tengo miedo"

"¿De qué?... Yo jamás, jamás te haría daño"- Se atrevió a decir el escorpión. Camus se apartó un poco de él sin quitar sus brazos que enredaban el cuello de Milo, le sonrió con dulzura mientras con la palma de su mano acariciaba su rostro y le decía

"Lo sé, si hay una persona en el mundo que jamás va a fallarme… ese eres tú…"- El escorpión se puso nervioso ¿En realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Quizá hubiera tenido tiempo de pensarlo, de rectificar el error que estaba por cometer; pero la verdad era que lo deseaba tanto que eso ya no le importó, cuando Camus comenzó a besarlo y es que él también lo deseaba…

Pero lo deseaba porque lo amaba y sus deseos iban mucho más allá que los que tenía Milo…

Así que aquél beso que comenzó el santo de acuario, terminó siendo una provocación hacia el escorpión… el cual terminó siendo en pocos minutos en algo más profundo lleno de caricias, gemidos y besos apasionados.

Milo llevó a Camus hacia la cama, lo tendió boca arriba mientras el se acomodaba encima. Dejó de besarlo un momento para contemplar su rostro, lo acarició con la palma de su mano mientras se perdía en sus ojos, mientras veía su dificultad para respirar y su sonrisa… una que le decía que estaba plenamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo porque sentía lo mismo que él… -aunque el escorpión para ser sinceros, no sabía exactamente que estaba sintiendo-

Y en ese momento en que lo tenía solo para él, no pudo evitar acordarse de lo mucho que antes le gustaba, de que le importaba todo lo que girara en torno a Camus por que sentía un cariño especial hacia él… aunque nunca supo descifrar que era…

**Flash Back**

El escorpión estaba parado delante de su amigo como si lo protegiera de algo, segundos después era golpeado en la cara

"¡Milo!"- Gritaba Camus tratando de auxiliarlo mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"Dejá de meterte en asuntos que no te atañen, él es mi discípulo y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana y ni tú ni nadie pueden decirme que hacer…"- Le decía Armiéns a Milo mientras este se limitaba a mirarle con desprecio

"¿Y por eso quieres matarlo¡No permitiré que le hagas daño otra vez!"- Gritaba el escorpión todavía en el suelo

"¡Demonios Milo!... ¡Hazte a un lado!"- Gritó el santo de acuario levantándolo del pecho de su traje de entrenamiento

"Hazle como quieras Armiéns; pero de su lado yo no me separo"- Respondió apretando los dientes, el instructor de Camus lo arrojó al suelo, su pupilo gritó sollozando más fuerte

"Das asco…"- Le dijo su maestro haciendo que llorara con más fuerza, luego se dirigió a su amigo –"Esto lo sabrá Ernaton"- Les dio la espalda y se fue camino hacia la casa de escorpión

"¡Milo, Milo¿Estas bien?"- Dijo Camus corriendo hacia su amigo, se arrodilló a su lado y lo ayudó a sentarse

"Tranquilizate, solo son algunos rasguños"- Sonrió el de cabello azul, aunque por dentro le estaba doliendo

"¡Me asusté mucho, pensé que iba a hacerte algo muy feo y yo…!"

"Esta todo bien Camus, no te preocupes… ¿Sabes amigo?... A veces eres muy llorón"

"Lo siento"- Se disculpó el aprendiz de acuario secándose las lágrimas con sus manos

"De seguro me llevaré un buen regaño; pero no importa… quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo"- Dijo Milo tomando el rostro de su amigo con las dos manos y besando su frente, le soltó y sonrió; Camus por su parte, se quedo quieto unos segundos, luego se abalanzó sobre el otro y lo abrazó

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Ahora lo tenía de nuevo consigo, podía ver dentro de sus ojos lo mucho que lo quería, podía sentir de sus labios lo mucho que lo necesitaba y por caricias sabia, que lo deseaba.

Tal vez Milo sintió la necesidad de detenerse para no lastimarlo; sin embargo, su corazón latió tan rápido cuando Camus lo abrazó para seguirlo besando, que no quiso detenerse… prefirió tocar el cielo y hacerle el amor aquella noche, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, incluso más que aceptar que lo perdería tarde o temprano por aquél error… que más suyo, era de Camus…

... o ... o ...

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _XD... gracias por tu mensaje, la vdd es que en todos los fics k se leen de esta pareja, el que siempre lleva las de perder es Camus... pero bueno... ¿quien le manda a ser un romantico francés? o.O xD... Te mando muchos saludos y si puedes agregarme al msn mejor, x k yo no pude meter tu dirección u.u... ¡sayonara!_

**Ave Suiris**_Respecto a tu pregunta, Aioria le dice algo a Milo que qizá explique eso, pero será en otro capitulo... de todos modos gracias por tu rr... espero que me acompañes hasta el final de la historia n.n ah! y respecto a lo otro, sobre Armiéns, él solo lo kiere como hijo, nada más k tiene un pasado k kiere olvidar ... en fin... chao!_

**Ale-chan**_: Bueno, yo creok en todos los fics de esta pareja, Camus siempre lleva las de perder T.T... pobrecito... y compartimoslas mismas opiniones my friend n.n... gracias por tu rr y nos leemos en otra ocación_

**Amy: **_tnk uo x tu review... espero leer tu fic... ¿cuando lo publicas? T.T... muero x leerlo... nos vemos!_

**Amazona Verde**_:la verdad es que Milo no me ayuda en nada a no confundirlo... pero igual, tnks por tu rr_

**_Y eso es todo ... espero sus opiniones acerca de Milo... de Camus y de Aioria... para saber más o menos si les gusta el papel que toman en el fic y si desean ver a alguien en especial en el fic o algo que desean que pase... no sé x... me gustaría saber lo k piensan... bye!_**


	5. Perdiendo dos amigos

_**Como ustedes lo pidieron... aki esta otro cap de este fic... espero les guste... x k a mi me pone muy mal T.T**_

**Perdiendo dos amigos**

Justo como lo había querido, Camus terminó aquella noche con él, y para ser la primera, Milo había terminado aún más agotado que con cualquiera de sus otras victimas. El santo de acuario se había quedado completamente dormido en sus brazos y el escorpión no sabia si levantarse o quedarse hasta que despertara –después de todo era más de medio día-

Milo lo observó dormir por largo rato mientras sonreía. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie… tan lleno… tan feliz… ¡tan vivo!... y la verdad era que ese sentimiento le gustaba. Y ahora que estaban en aquella posición, viejos recuerdos volvían a su mente, momentos que valían oro para él como las veces que Camus llegaba llorando a media noche porque había tenido una pesadilla o porque se sentía solo, y entonces Milo lo abrazaba, lo recostaba en su cama con él y dormían juntos, abrazados como dos buenos amigos… Pero ahora todo estaba diferente, el santo de acuario y él tenía ya trece años, eran santos dorados y dormían abrazados como antes, salvo por el pequeño detalle, que habían hecho el amor…

Sin embargo, de todas aquellas noches, hubo una en especial que rompió su pequeño corazón.

**Flash Back**

Milo dormía después de haber tenido un muy pesado día, de pronto llamaron a su puerta; no tenía ni que imaginar quien seria, ya se lo estaba imaginando… ¡Claro! Después de aquél relajo que se armó esa tarde con Armiéns, con Shion y con Aioros, debía ser Camus llorando por que su maestro lo regañó

"Sabía que eras tú"- Le dijo a su amigo abriendo la puerta

"Milo…"

"No digas más¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?"

"No, yo…"

"¿Lloras porque tu maestro te regañó?"

"No…"

"Entonces supongo que viste alguna rata o algo así"- frunció el entrecejo Milo

"No, Milo, mañana a esta hora no me busques en el santuario porque ya no me verás"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Es horrible!"- Lloraba mientras lo abrazaba, el escorpión solo se limitaba a acariciar su cabello –"Shion le dijo a mi maestro que tenía que irme"

"¿Irte…¿A dónde?"- Preguntó confundido

"¡A Sibería!"- Gritó desesperado

"¿Qué?... ¡No puedes irte!"- Milo se apartó de Camus y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos

"Mi maestro dice que no tengo salida, que son órdenes directas de Shion"- Respondió el pupilo de Armiéns, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos

"Parece que esta vez si se salió con la suya"- Pensó viendo a su amigo tan mal, si se iba sabía muy bien que su vida sería un infierno completamente aislado de todo… de él más que nada y Camus lo necesitaba, siempre había sido su fuerza para salir adelante, el pilar que lo sostenía y su mano derecha… Pobre, todo lo que le esperaba solo con Armiéns en aquél lugar tan frío –y es que a él le gustaba mucho el sol-

"¿Qué voy a hacer Milo?"

"Hacerme una promesa"- Dijo muy serio su amigo sabiendo que no podían ir en contra del patriarca. Se puso en cuclillas delante de él mientras posaba sus manos en sus rodillas

"¿Qué clase de promesa?"- Preguntó su amigo destapándose la cara. Milo lo miró a los ojos, clavó en ellos su mirada y luego tomo sus manos –las cuales apretó con fuerza

"Promete que pase lo que pase, regresarás con la armadura dorada de acuario… ¿Lo oyes¡No importa que suceda, debes volver!... Camus, tú y yo estamos destinados a ser los caballeros dorados más poderosos de todo el santuario… ¡Promételo!"

"Si… yo te lo juro"- Milo le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, su amigo le correspondió la muestra de afecto

"Te echaré mucho de menos"- Le susurró. Luego de eso no les quedó más remedio que separarse, Camus se fue a la cama, el escorpión regreso a dormir a la suya y unas horas más tarde, sentía el pequeño cosmo de su amigo pasar por su casa; se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia las escaleras… pero era demasiado tarde, él estaba por perderse de vista camino hacia la casa de libra. Milo, con los ojos a punto de llorar, dijo adiós con la mano, Camus volteó a tiempo antes de perderse en las escaleras y le sonrió por última vez mientras le correspondía el saludo

**Fin Del Flash Back **

Ahora que lo miraba dormir en sus brazos, seguía preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto al acostarse con él, después de todo, Aioria le advirtió muchas veces que perdería su amistad; pero Milo no creía eso, Camus siempre confío en él y no había motivo para que ahora desconfiara sin tomar las cosas tal y como la estaba planeando.

El escorpión dio un respingo, se levantó con cuidado de la cama dispuesto a meterse a bañar, cuando escuchó la voz detrás de él del santo de acuario

"¿Qué hora es?"- Milo se dio la vuelta y le sonrió

"Son las cinco de la tarde"- Mintió

"¿QUÉ?... ¿ES TAN TARDE?"- Gritó mientras hacia un ademán para levantarse; pero se enredaba con las sábanas y caía al piso completamente envuelto en ellas. El escorpión estalló en carcajadas mientras Camus se destapaba la cara –a duras penas- y le miraba enojado

"Lo siento"- Siguió riendo, caminó hacia él, este seguía luchando para salir de las sábanas, Milo lo cargó con todo y cobijas, lo sentó en la cama –recargando su espalda en la cabecera- y se sentó cerca de él

"Yo tenía todo bajo control…"- Reprochó

"Se notó"- Sonrió al ver la cara que ponía su "amigo"

"Milo, no le vi la gracia, yo tengo cosas que hacer…"

"Lo sé Camus"- Respondió el escorpión, se acercó a él y beso sus labios, el santo de acuario tomó su rostro en sus manos mientras le correspondía, luego el chico de pelo azul se apartó –"Me daré un baño¿Vienes?"- Preguntó acariciando su cabello

"Seria fascinante"- Respondió mordiéndose un labio –"Pero te dije que tengo cosas importantes que hacer y el patriarca iba a llamarme después de medio día"

"¿Ah, si?... Ahora me pondré celoso de él"

"Primero están nuestras obligaciones como santos dorados y lo sabes; además eras tú el más interesado en serlo ¿No?"- Dijo riendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

"Ok, ya no diré nada… me bañaré y nos vemos luego"- Una vez más Milo se acercó a Camus y le dio un beso aún más dulce –"Te quiero"- Le dijo mientras besaba su frente, se dio la vuelta y entró en el baño. El santo de acuario no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que cerró la puerta, entonces dio un suspiro, puso una mano en su corazón y dijo

"Yo también te amo"

:-

Media hora después, Milo ya había terminado de arreglarse y lo primero que haría en el día, sería visitar a Aioria, contarle su gran hazaña y luego convencerlo de que hablaran con Camus. Salió de su casa vistiendo su acostumbrado traje de entrenamiento –el cual mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas- y bajó hacia la casa de Leo –en el camino pensó encontrar a Shaka pero no estaba-

"¡Aioria!"- Gritó –"¿Estás aquí?"

"Estaba descansando""- Gruño el de Leo saliendo de su habitación

"¿Y se puede saber de qué?"- Preguntó en tono burlón

"Hoy era el entrenamiento¿Recuerdas?"- Respondió como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado, su amigo estuvo a punto de enojarse; sin embargo, recordó la verdadera razón por la que había ido ahí a verlo

"Se me pasó de largo… lo siento, es que estaba muy ocupado"- Dijo sonriendo con malicia

"Dime por favor que el que Camus no asistiera tampoco no tiene nada que ver"

"Pues si tiene mucho que ver…"- Respondió triunfante

"Milo… ¿Acaso tú…?"- Aioria se temió lo peor

"Si, Camus fue todo mío anoche y no sabes como termine de cansado… es una pequeña fiera… como tú… creo que ahora si puedo decir que es el mejor de todos mis amantes, incluso mejor que tú…"

"¡Estúpido!"- Gritó el de Leo dándole un golpe en la cara, Milo resistió el impacto sin caer al suelo; pero su mejilla quedó marcada

"¿Qué te pasa?"- Le preguntó, tomo su brazo y lo empujó contra la pared, ahí lo acorralo con su propio cuerpo mientras sentía al castaño estremecerse con su solo contacto

"Alejáte de mi…"- Amenazo completamente rojo

"¿Soy tu mejor amigo recuerdas?"- El escorpión se veía bastante capaz de hacer lo que planeaba

"Eres un cerdo"- Se limitó a decirle

"Aioria, tú y yo nos divertíamos mucho… ¿Por qué no volver a esos tiempo?"- Milo comenzó a incitar con su pierna el miembro del santo de Leo, este comenzó a forcejear para que lo soltara; pero no podía escapar… y quería luchar… su cuerpo no respondía…

Y sin embargo, su corazón lo hizo:

Milo solo estaba jugando con él, como siempre… Milo no sabia el significado de la amistad, ni siquiera del amor y para muestra estaba Camus, a quien le hizo semejante cosa… Por lo tanto, Milo no valía pena alguna, ni una sola lágrima… ni un solo beso más… NADA.

Haciendo fuerza, logró empujar a un lado al escorpión, tirándole al piso

"¡NUNCA, NUNCA EN TU VIDA LO VUELVAS A HACER!"- Gritaba a todo pulmón Aioria mientras respiraba con dificultad –"¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, NO ME HABLES, NO ME MIRES!… ¡OLVÍDATE QUE EXISTO!

"Pensé que éramos amigos"- Dijo herido Milo mientras se levantaba, entonces notó que su compañero lloraba y trató de hacer algo para reconfortarlo; pero Aioria estaba tan molesto que salió corriendo en dirección al templo de cáncer mientras gritaba

"¡TÚ NO SABES EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA AMISTAD!"

"¡Aioria!"- Gritó Milo¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Él no lo entendía y si alguien sabía de amistad era justamente él… ¿Acaso no se había metido en muchos líos por Camus¿No siempre había estado a su lado cuando más le necesitaba? Y que decir de Aioria, muchos lo seguían llamando traidor y solo Milo se atrevía a defenderlo… Quizá cuando se le bajara el coraje le aclararía todo.

Apenas se había dado la vuelta, cuando vio entrar en la casa a uno de los caballeros más hermosos… Afrodita…

"No sabes que ganas tenía de verte"- Le dijo sonriente

"¿De verás?... Pues yo no"- Lo rechazó y siguió su camino hacia la casa de piscis

"Vamos, nos divertimos mucho… ¿No es cierto?"

"La última vez que nos vimos, te dije que debíamos parar… además acabo de estar con Misty"

"Yo estuve con él antier"- Le dijo, Afrodita no respondió nada, Milo tampoco y siguieron en silencio hasta la casa del pez. El escorpión no se detuvo en su templo, ni siquiera cuando pasó por el de Camus lo hizo; solo al llegar a la doceava casa.

"Afrodita¿Qué dices entonces?"- Insistió Milo

"Ya te dije que no"- Respondió mirándole con fastidio, le volvió a dar la espalda y siguió hasta su habitación dentro del templo de Piscis

"Vamos, prometo que será mejor que la última vez"- Dijo con voz sexy

"Lo pensaré…"- Respondió y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Milo sonrió y se recargó en la pared a esperarlo –aunque no lo haría para siempre-. Durante el rato que estuvo esperando al santo de Piscis, no paró de pensar en Camus, la verdad era que le había gustado tanto esa noche, que ahora deseaba arrancársela del cuerpo y ¿Quién mejor que el caballero más hermoso de todos para ello? Así que como diera lugar, tenía que lograr estar con él aunque fuera una última vez. Pasados algunos minutos, Afrodita salió de su habitación, miró a Milo con una sonrisa y se fue caminado hacia la entrada de la casa

"¿Ya lo pensaste? Te recuerdo que soy un excelente amante y que soy el único que conoce la manera de volverte loco"- Afrodita salió de su casa; pero se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras

"Si; pero…"- Dudó el santo de Piscis

"Anda¿Qué dices?"- Le preguntó de manera coqueta

"Podría… solo tal vez… pero no Milo… Tú tienes a tus novias Aioria y Camus"

"¿Qué?"- Se escandalizó, luego respondió con naturalidad –"Aioria no es del tipo que me gusta como para formar una pareja… además, como amante es un fracaso"

"¿Y Camus? Pensé que era algo tuyo"- Inquirió Afrodita

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?"- Pregunto sintiéndose incomodo, si la conversación seguía por ahí, lo mejor era dejar aquél asunto

"Te vi el otro día con él, son muy buenos amigos ¿No?"

"Si; pero también es un amante pésimo; además son solo presas, ya sabes que no significan nada para mi, yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie"- Respondió Milo, aunque sus palabras le dolieron

"Bien, siendo así… hagámoslo"- Afrodita tomó la mano del escorpión, lo condujo hacia dentro de la casa y estando antes de llegar a la habitación comenzó a besarlo de una forma salvaje y apasionado…

Y cuando más a gusto estaba…

"¡CAMUS!"- Se escuchó el grito desesperado de Aioria, Afrodita dejó de besar a Milo, el escorpión se alarmó mucho y salió corriendo hacia el exterior de la casa, donde se topó con Shaka, Mu y Aioria

"Esta vez lo hiciste… ahora si te odia"- Dijo el de Leo

... o ... o ...

**Shadir**: _Y eso k es el inicio del fic... esperate a ver k sucede en los proximos caps... tnks x el rr_

**Tikal-neo: **_Muchas gracias por tu mensaje... espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque creo que a Camus le dolió más las palabras de Milo k su acción... kien sabe... T.T_

**Ave Suiris**: _en realidad no puedo respondetre ese comentario xD... ya k espero k tú te des cuenta en el siguiente capitulo... en fin, gracias por tu rr n.n..._

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _Bueno, en la actualidad pasa eso con mcuhas chavas, llega un chico, les dice k las ama y terminan en la cama con él... es algo muy frecuente... el problema aki fue k Camil se dejo llevar por sus propios sentimientos y por si fuera poco... ese idiota de Milo lo engatuzo más... además tiene un pasado juntos... mismo k eh pusto en desorden -debo agregar-, pero bueno... buscaré un cap para ponerlo todo y k así le entiendan mejor n.n... nos vemos y te mando mcuhos saludos!_

**Amy: **_Eh cumplido sus deseos... espero que les agrade el fic... aunque ni modo... tenía que suceder T.T_

**_Y bueno... para kien me pregunto en otro rr atrás, x k Milo era tan... eh... bueno k buscaba mucho el sexo... aki más o menos les doy una clave de x k; pero Aioria -para variar xD- le explicara al bicho este -oséa, Milo- la verdadera razón_**

**_tnks x leer... bye!_**


	6. Lloraré las penas

**_CAP 6 -canción original de David Bisbal-_**

**Lloraré las penas (Parte I)**

**:-:-:-**

_Mi maestro me advirtió no confiar en las personas para no salir nunca lastimado; pero sus consejos y todo lo que siempre fue básico en mi entrenamiento, se fue por la borda cuando me dejé enredar de nuevo por ti… "En nombre de nuestra amistad"_

**:-:-:-**

o- _Lloraré¡Ay lloraré, lloraré,_

_Lloraré las penas_

_Lloraré¡Ay lloraré, lloraré,_

_Lloraré las penas_ –o-

"Han pasado ya un par de años, desde aquél día, el más funesto de toda mi vida y con sinceridad, hubiera deseado morir en esos momentos; pero no podía darle ese placer a quien más me había lastimado"

o- _Mi corazón esta en tus manos_

_Por que todo te lo eh dado_

_Y entre tanto sufrimiento_

_Creo que se me ha maltratado_

_Y estoy muriéndome_

_Por tus caricias y tus besos_

_Desnudándome la piel_–o-

"Me encuentro en Sibería desde hace más de tres años, entrenando a dos jóvenes, de los cuales solo uno podrá llevarse la armadura del Cisne; sin embargo, llevo una gran herida en mi corazón que me hace a veces perderme en la desesperación justo como ahora… ¡Y no te puedo olvidar! Llevo aquella noche en mi mente, aferrada a algo que jamás existió… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto¿No dijiste que me querías? Estoy de rodillas en la nieve, sintiendo mis propias lágrimas correr por mi cara y siento el corazón despedazarse una vez más dentro de mi… ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que deje de doler así? Veo a mi maestro Armiéns, amenazando con su dedo, que tenía razón y que yo siempre estuve equivocado, que tantas veces él me lo advirtió y yo no escuché sus palabras ¿Por qué?... Porque confiaba tanto en ti, porque te amaba y mi propio corazón me traicionó"

**Flash Back 1**

"Yo… necesito hablar contigo, ahora"- Dijo Camus atropellando varias veces las palabras y aquél acto desconcertó mucho al escorpión

"¿Estas bien?"- Le preguntó tratando de encontrar sus ojos

"No lo creo"- Dijo con la voz entre cortada mientras su compañero cerraba la puerta

"Toma asiento"- Camus dudó -apartó su mirada-, Milo alzó los hombros –"Bien"- Y se sentó en el colchón –"¿Qué sucede?"

"No sé por donde empezar"

"Puedes empezar por sentarte, no pienso comerte…"- Dijo Milo

"¿Sabes qué?... creo que esto es mala idea"- Se arrepintió Camus, quiso abrir la puerta y salir corriendo; pero Milo se levantó, corrió hacia ella y la cerró

"Camus…"- El escorpión le dio la vuelta con cuidado –"¿Qué sucede?"- De nuevo le rehuía la mirada, era incapaz de mirar dentro de sus hermosos ojos sin perderse en ellos; Milo tomó su barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo… lo siguiente que hizo el santo de acuario, fue arrojarse en sus brazos mientras le abrazaba con fuerza

"Tengo miedo"- Que estúpido fue en haberle dicho aquello

"¿De qué?... Yo jamás, jamás te haría daño"- Se atrevió a decir el escorpión. Camus se apartó un poco de él sin quitar sus brazos que enredaban el cuello de Milo, le sonrió con dulzura mientras con la palma de su mano acariciaba su rostro y le decía

"Lo sé, si hay una persona en el mundo que jamás va a fallarme… ese eres tú…"- Sin embargo, aquellas fueron las palabras más estúpidas y el error más grande que pudo haber cometido. Ojalá a Milo le hubiera importado…

**Fin Del Flash Back 1**

"¡No debí hacerlo!... ¡Mírame!... Estoy aquí golpeando la nieve, aún de rodillas haciéndome pedazos por dentro…

Y sin embargo, Aioria tenia razón; pero como siempre yo no quise escuchar, creí en ti hasta el último momento de mi existencia, hasta aquella tarde en oí tu conversación con él… ¡Te odio! "

o- _Mi corazón esta en tus manos_

_Y no puedo rescatarlo_

_No sé como se libera_

_Un corazón enamorado_

_Esclavo de tu amor_

_Vagabundo que agoniza de dolor…_

_Debo pasar las noches_

_En mi cruda soledad_

_En la luz del alba sé que tú me extrañaras_ –o-

**Flash Back 2**

Camus acababa de salir de bañarse, se sentía tan feliz por haber dormido aquella noche con Milo, porque lo amaba… estaba seguro de eso y lo primero que haría sería decírselo. Terminó de arreglarse, se vistió con su traje de entrenamiento, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando llamaron a la puerta

"¿Camus?... ¿Estás ahí?"- El santo de acuario trató de reconocer la voz¿Quién sería? Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Shura, el caballero de la casa de Capricornio

"Hola, buenos días"- Saludó sonriendo, su compañero lo miró extrañado

"Ah… Hola…"- Respondió luego de varios segundos –"El patriarca quiere verte, dice que vayas enseguida"

"De acuerdo"- Volvió a sonreírle, Shura le miró extrañado y se fue; pero a Camus no le importaba mucho, se sentía tan contento que todo lo demás estaba bien a su alrededor ¿Qué podía salir tan mal en un día que parecía tan perfecto? Se vistió con su armadura dorada y se dispuso a ir con el patriarca cuando otro de sus compañeros lo llamó

"Camus, hola"

"Airoia¿Qué tal¿También te llamó el patriarca?"- Le preguntó al notar que también traía la armadura dorada

"Si, parece que quiere hablar con todos, me pregunto para que"- Respondió el santo de leo sin si quiera mirarle

"¿Vamos juntos entonces?"- Le pregunto sonriendo

"Si quieres"- Contestó sonriendo a duras penas y el santo de acuario se preguntó la razón de que estuviera así, sin embargo, consideró que no era de su inconveniencia. se dirigieron hacia el templo del patriarca sin decir palabra alguna; pero Aioria no podía contenerse, tenía que prevenir a Camus porque se veía tan feliz y al saber lo que Milo estaba planeando terminaría muy mal… incluso peor que él porque Camus si lo amaba…

"¿Podemos hablar?"- Preguntó deteniéndose el castaño en las escaleras de Piscis

"Claro"- Respondió el santo de acuario y parpadeando varias veces, detuvo su paso y le miró de una manera muy extraña –ya que para ser uno de los chicos más alegres que jamás había conocido, hoy parecía triste y preocupado-

"Es sobre Milo"- Dijo tragando con dificultad

"¿Sobre Milo¿Le sucede algo?"- Se preocupó Camus

"No; pero a ti si"- Dijo Aioria agachando la cabeza

"¿A mi?"- Preguntó bastante desconcertado

"Si, escucha, Milo no es el mismo niño que conociste…"- Trató de explicarse el castaño buscando las palabras más adecuadas para decírselo; pero algo le decía a Camus que no debía oírlo

"Todos cambiamos, él tenía derecho a hacerlo también"- Dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a subir las escaleras de nuevo

"Te apoyo; pero cuando sepas la clase de cambio de la que te estoy hablando, no me digas que no te lo advertí"- Aioria pensó que si Camus no quería escucharlo, lo mejor era dejar que se enterara por su propia cuenta, por su parte, el santo de acuario sintió algo que no le gustó en su pecho… ¿De qué manera había cambiado el escorpión que Aioria estaba así?

o- _Lloraré las penas_

_De mi corazón enamorado,_

_Sufriré el lamento_

_De este corazón ilusionado;_

_Pero no te voy a perdonar,_

_Yo sé que no volveré a pecar,_

_Esas viejas trampas no funcionaran_. –o-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más; uno quería prevenirlo antes de que Milo lo lastimara de la peor manera -porque él ya se había dado cuenta de un secreto que desconocía el escorpión-, mientras que el otro estaba demasiado extrañado meditando el porque de tales palabras de Aioria. Cuando dieron el último paso en la escalera hacia el templo de Piscis, el castaño empujó al santo de acuario hacia uno de los pilares

"Escucha, tenemos que hablar y debe ser ahora… no puedo permitir que…"

"Ya déjate de cosas"- Se enojó Camus caminando hacia la entrada del templo de Piscis; pero Aioria lo jaló hacía el pilar

"Si no quieres oírme, entonces lo comprobaras con tus propios ojos y oídos"- Le dijo y le señaló con los ojos la entrada, por donde salían Afrodita y Milo, le pidió silencio y escucharon la conversación

"Anda… ¿Qué dices?"- Se escuchó la voz del escorpión y le pareció a Camus, el mismo tono que había usado con él cuando trató de conquistarlo

"No me parece correcto espiar una conversación"- Le susurró el santo de acuario al castaño; pero este pidió silencio, iba a replicar cuando escuchó la frase de Afrodita

"Tú tienes a tus novias Aioria y Camus"- El último miró al santo de Leo sin comprender… ¿Qué había querido decir Afrodita?

"¿Qué?"- Se escuchó la voz de Milo que gritaba como si aquello hubiera sido un insulto, se le oyó respirar hondo mientras decía con naturalidad –"Aioria no es del tipo que me gusta como para formar una pareja… además, como amante es un fracaso"- El santo de Leo apretó los puños, los dientes y sus ojos, Camus se congeló en su lugar… ¿Había oído bien?... ¿Aioria fue amante de Milo? Quizá eso era lo que trataba de decirle y el muy tonto no quiso escucharlo… bueno, de seguro eso había sido en el pasado… Y si hacia era¿Por qué estaba tan intranquilo?

"¿Y Camus? Pensé que era algo tuyo"- El santo de acuario salió de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para oír aquella pregunta, incluso sintió que eso lo iba a calmar…

"Tienes razón, no es buena idea escuchar esta conversación"- Le dijo Aioria opacando la respuesta de Milo; pero Camus le tapo la boca con una mano y recibió aquella estocada que lo dejaría marcado de por vida

"Te vi el otro día con él; además son muy buenos amigos ¿No?"- Dijo Afrodita, el santo de Leo regó a Athena que dijera lo Milo dijera, no fuera algo demasiado hiriente

"Si; pero también es un amante pésimo; además son solo presas, ya sabes que no significan nada para mi, yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie"- Respondió Milo. Camus abrió la boca ligeramente, sus ojos se perdieron en la nada…

"Bien, siendo así… hagámoslo"- Se escuchó la voz sexy de Afrodita, luego unos pasos que caminaban hacia dentro de la casa.

"Yo… Camus… no quise… te dije… Perdóname"- Suspiró tratando de no llorar; pero su compañero no lo escuchaba, estaba más preocupado en saber si su corazón aún latía. ¿Por qué Milo lo había engañado de esa manera¿Entonces todo lo que significaba para él era una simple presa, en eso se había convertido¿Por qué le dijo que se pondría celoso¿Por qué le dijo que lo quería?... y lo más importante… ¿Por qué le dijo que lo amaba?

"Que juego tan cruel"- Dijo aún con su mirada aún perdida, entonces una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y no fue la única, brotaron muchas más

"Camus…"

"Soy un estúpido"- Dijo mirando a Aioria a los ojos y negando con la cabeza

"Hola chicos¿Qué…?"- Saludó Shaka; pero al ver el rostro tan herido y miserable de Camus su ánimo se vino abajo. El santo de acuario al verse así y sintiéndose humillado por Aioria, Mu y Shaka, salió corriendo hacia su casa

"¡CAMUS!"- Gritó desesperado el santo de Leo, quiso correr tras él; pero Milo salió corriendo encontrándose con todos sus amigos ahí afuera de la casa de Piscis

"Esta vez lo hiciste… ahora si te odia"- Dijo Aioria mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos y siguiendo su camino hacia la casa del patriarca. Mu y Shaka que ya había tenido su experiencia con Milo y temiendo que fuera a hacer lo mismo con Camus, se miraron mutuamente comprendiendo que ya lo había hecho, entonces también le dieron la espalda y fueron tras Aioria

**:-**

El santo de acuario siguió su camino hasta su casa, llorando tan amargamente como le era posible, esperando que de tanto llorar se le sacaran los ojos para no volver a hacerlo nunca más; pero la sola idea lo hacia sentirse peor y llorar aún con más ganas. Llegó a las puertas de su habitación y se dejó caer, golpeó el suelo varias veces mientras la casa poco a poco se iba congelando de los muros y el piso.

"No te perdonaré… no lo haré… ¡Te lo juro!"- Dijo hablando despacio palabra por palabra y gritando lo último

o- _Lloraré las penas_

_De mi corazón enamorado,_

_Sufriré el lamento_

_De este corazón ilusionado,_

_Sé que tú calor voy a extrañar;_

_Pero el tiempo sabio sanará,_

_Esta herida cara_

_En mi corazón enamorado_ –o-

Dejó caer su cabeza y puso su frente en el piso que ya estaba bastante congelado, comenzó a sentir frío… sin embargo nada importaba. Se levantó de un brinco mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano, se desprendió de su armadura…

"Morirás si no te pones eso"- Dijo la voz de Milo detrás de él, Camus solo sintió un gran odio en su corazón

"¿Crees que eso me importa?"- Le preguntó de manera fría mientras lo volteaba a ver con su rostro inexpresivo

"¿Qué te pasa?"- Trató de acercarse a él; pero este retrocedió

"Lo escuché todo Milo"- Dijo cerrando sus ojos, por más que trataba no podía dejar de hacerlo, sus ojos no entendían que no debían salir más lágrimas de ellos

"Yo no quería lastimarte… "- Se lamentó

"No querías y sin embargo lo hiciste"- Respondió con la voz quebrada y mirando a su ex amigo con todo el odio que ahora podía profesarle

"Debo explicarte entonces…"- Trató de acercarse a él de nuevo

"¡No tienes sentimientos!"- Le gritó apretando los puños

"Camus, comprende, es mi modo de ser y nunca pensé que…"

"¡Razona Milo! Recuerda como te acercaste a mi… fue lo más bajo y vil que jamás pensé ver en alguien"- Volvió a halarle con desprecio, Milo no sabía que decir en su defensa y eso le estaba doliendo

"¿Cómo podía acercarme a ti entonces?... ¿Querías que viniera, te contara mis aventuras y luego te pidiera una noche contigo?"

"¡Si!"- Gritó Camus

"¿Para qué¿Para que dijeras que no?"- Preguntó furioso con la voz entrecortada

"Te equivocas, porque yo hubiera dicho que si…"- Milo lo miró extrañado –"Por que yo a diferencia de ti, si tengo sentimientos y yo… estúpidamente te amo; así que no me hubiera importado que para ti fuera un juego mientas que para mi significara el mejor regalo de todos"- El santo de escorpión se petrificó, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, retrocedió unos pasos sin quitar su mirada sorprendida de Camus, este se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y le dijo –"No quiero saber nunca nada más sobre ti, así que olvídate de mi… piensa que morí en la nieve… porque ahí quedó tu viejo amigo… y no sabes cuanto te odio"- Abrió la puerta de su habitación, se tendió en la cama y siguió llorando mientras congelaba de nuevo todo lo que estaba dentro. Milo al oír el portazo despertó, se agarró la cabeza con desesperación y recordó una frase que había oído esa mañana «Yo también te amo»… ¡Entonces no había oído mal y él… él…! Que estúpido fue al jugar así con su amigo, y ahora también estaba la frase de Aioria «Tú no sabes el significado de la amistad»…

Unos segundos después de que Camus se recostara en su cama, escuchó los pasos apresurados de Milo saliendo de su casa.

"Debo irme de este lugar"- Dijo levantando la cara y secando sus lágrimas, se tranquilizó, abrió la puerta y vistió de nuevo su armadura.

**Fin del Flash Back 2**

"Y pensé que la distancia me haría olvidar tus besos como fuego y esas caricias que me derretían en tus brazos; pero es imposible… nada podrá hacerme olvidar este estúpido sentimiento"

**CONTINÚARA…**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Elena**_: Hi! tnk uo x tu rr, y también por la idea del insulto xDDD, haber si lo puedo utilizar jajajajaja... aunque después de este cap, ganas no me faltan... saludos!_

**Tikal-neo: **_En este capitulo explico como fue k escucharon todo y también como llegaron hasta ellos Shaka y Mu... y aunque ellos no oyeron nada, por sus propias experiencias, se lo imaginaron... muchos saludos y no te preocupes k el escorpión pagara su culpa tarde o temprano _

**Amy: **_Yo me sentí peor en este... y es k el bicho este no tiene perdon ni de Athena, aunque la culpa tambien es de Camus x no kerer escuchar a Aioria, y quien sabe, qizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes..._

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _AY MY FRIEND! yo creo k con este capitulo, todos van a temrinar odiandole... no se... creo k me excedi un poco; pero adoro el angst... y es k creo k soy medio mazoquista x.X... Igual, Tnks x leer el fic. Haber si en estos días subo la escuela de Destino Incierto para k se enteren de una vez del pasado de kaiba y de Atemu xD... saludos y te cuidas mucho n.n... by the way... ¿No tienes otro apodo o de alguna otra manera k te pueda llamar?... es k luego se me olvída tu nick u.u... sorry..._

**_OKAY... yo lo sé... me pasé con este cap... pero la cosa no termina ahí, x k aún falta lo eh... "mejor" x así decirlo, aunque yo le diría lo peor xD... es k Camus sufre mucho... y ni k decir de Milo... ya lo verán... les mando sando saludos a todos los k leen el fic... chao!_**


	7. Lloraré las penas 2

**Cap 7: -canción original de David Bisbal- **

**Lloraré las penas (Parte II)**

_Mi corazón esta en tus manos_

_Y no puedo rescatarlo_

_No sé como se libera _

_Un corazón enamorado_

_Esclavo de tu amor_

_Vagabundo que agoniza de dolor… _

_Debo pasar las noches _

_En mi cruda soledad_

_En la luz del alba sé que tú me extrañaras_

"Y a pesar de querer recuperar todo aquello que perdí, no puedo… Trato de entender tus motivos para lastimarme así sin resultados, más no puedo odiarte y todo porque te sigo amando de esta manera tan apasionada que desprecio tanto. Paso días completos pensando en ti, olvidándote de vez en cuando gracias a mis queridos pupilos… sin embargo, tu maldita sombra me persigue hiriéndose en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Hyoga e Isaac duermen juntos, eso me hace recordar todas esas noches en que tú solías abrazarme y calentarme con tu dulce cosmos hasta que por fin me quedaba dormido… ¡Y aún sigo cuestionándome por ser tan sentimental cuando reprendo a mis pupilos por serlo!

Y a pesar de mi dolor, me queda la esperanza de que al menos sufras mi lejanía, porque sabes que en el santuario perdiste todos los amigos que tenías"

_Lloraré las penas _

_De mi corazón enamorado_

_Sufriré el lamento _

_De este corazón ilusionado _

_Pero no te voy a perdonar_

_Yo sé que no volveré a pecar_

_Esas viejas trampas no funcionaran _

"Me recuesto para tratar de descansar luego de ese pesado día, una vez más tratando de no pensar en ti; sin embargo ahí estas, pidiéndome perdón a la salida de la cámara del maestro… yo me niego a escucharte, no voy a perdonarte. Dices que me necesitas porque soy tu amigo y que quieres cambiar… pero entro con el patriarca sin escucharte una palabra más"

**Flash Back**

Después de secar sus lágrimas, vestir de nuevo su armadura, llegar donde el patriarca y decirles a sus amigos –que ya habían terminado de hablar con él- que estaba bien, se presentó ante el gran maestro… y sin embargo

"Camus, espera, necesitamos hablar"- Lo detuvo Milo

"No quiero"- Respondió dispuesto a entrar con el patriarca

"Por favor, es importante para mi"- Rogó el escorpión poniéndose en medio

"Te dije muy claro que estaba muerto para ti…"

"Eres mi amigo, no puedo matarte"- Camus rió con frialdad

"Muy tarde Milo, ya lo hiciste"- Respondió quitándolo bruscamente del paso, el escorpión lo tomo del brazo para impedir que siguiera caminando

"Te necesito, por favor… sólo tú puedes hacerme cambiar"- El santo de acuario no respondió, se conformó con expulsar su cosmo para que el escorpión sintiera mucho frío y lo soltara y cuando lo logró, encontró en la cámara del maestro con paso firme

_Lloraré las penas _

_De mi corazón enamorado_

_Sufriré el lamento _

_De este corazón ilusionado _

_Sé que tú calor voy a extrañar_

_Pero el tiempo sabio sanará_

_Esta herida cara _

_En mi corazón._

_Debo pasar las noches _

_En mi cruda soledad_

_En la luz del alba sé que tú me extrañaras_

Camus entró donde el gran maestro, con la cabeza agachada, clavó una rodilla en el piso y no se atrevió a mirarlo

"La reunión acaba de terminar"- Dijo –"¿Dónde estabas?"

"No me sentía bien, así que no quise darle una mala impresión señor, eso es todo"

"Me enteré de que Milo y tú no asistieron al entrenamiento esta mañana, él tampoco vino a la reunión ¿Estabas con él?"

"Esta mañana si"- Declaró aún sin mirarlo –"Hace poco no"- El patriarca no respondió, Camus esperaba que su voz sonara lo más normal posible… solo que el simple hecho de recordar todo aquello le dolía más que nada. Y como el maestro no respondió, el santo de acuario levantó un poco la cabeza: estaba sentado como siempre, con su mascara, salvo que había una pequeña diferencia… su cabello era azul ¿Acaso no era gris?... Bueno, la primera vez que lo vio era de ese color…

"Camus"- Dijo de repente, como si hubiera leído dentro de sus pensamientos

"Si"- Respondió agachando de nuevo la cabeza

"¿A que has venido?"- Le preguntó levantándose y caminando hacia él

"Gran maestro, quiero pedirle autorización a la diosa Athena y a usted, para irme del santuario algún tiempo"- Dijo Camus cerrando sus ojos, temiendo que fuera a decir que no

"¿Cómo que quieres irte?"- Le preguntó deteniéndose a unos pasos cerca de él, este no respondió, siguió con sus ojos cerrados -"Tal vez podamos arreglar que te vayas y a la vez sirvas al santuario"

"Haré lo que usted diga gran maestro"- Dijo Camus sintiendo que su voz se quebraba

"Hay un joven en Sibería que espera ser entrenado para obtener la armadura de Cisne"

"En Sibería"- Pensaba el santo de acuario –"Ahí descubrí que te amaba, Milo"

"Si quieres entrenarlo hasta que este listo, no tendrás que volver al santuario en mucho tiempo"

"¿Será suficiente ese tiempo para arrancarte de mi?"- Volvió a pensar y luego dijo en voz alta –"Con gusto serviré al santuario, a Athena y a usted"

"¿Estás seguro de que eso quieres?"- Le preguntó

"En realidad no"- Pensó Camus sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas –"Pero es la única esperanza que tengo de sobrevivir"- Apretó el puño que estaba en su pecho y dijo –"Si maestro, partiré en cuanto me sea posible"- Se agachó un poco más a modo de reverencia, se puso en pie sin siquiera levantar el rostro para que no se notaran sus lágrimas, le dio la espalda y entonces el patriarca dijo

"No será fácil, lo llevaras hasta el día en que te mueras"- Camus no respondió, tampoco se detuvo, solo siguió su camino y salió de la habitación del patriarca, se fue caminando por el pasillo y luego corrió hacia su casa muy consiente de que su rostro estaba totalmente humedecido

_Lloraré las penas _

_De mi corazón enamorado_

_Sufriré el lamento _

_De este corazón ilusionado _

_Pero no te voy a perdonar_

_Yo sé que no volveré a pecar_

_Esas viejas trampas no funcionaran _

Y cuando uno tiene un dolor tan grande en el alma que atraviesa y llega hasta lo más profundo del corazón, lo que más se quiere a veces es estar solo, aunque en esta ocasión no lo quería… así que no lo estuvo, Shaka lo estaba esperando en la entrada de su habitación, con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y recargado en la puerta. Camus se le quedó viendo unos segundos, el santo de virgo giro su cabeza hacia él sin abrir sus ojos

"Mu y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti"- Le dijo caminando hacia él, Camus no se movió, permaneció con su rostro triste –"Y por lo que veo, no nos equivocamos"- Puso la palma de su mano en el rostro de su amigo y el santo de acuario no supo la razón; pero se abrazó de él en un segundo y se soltó llorando. Shaka le correspondió el abrazo recordando aquella charla con Buda que tuvo cuando era más niño sobre la gente que siempre se veía tan triste

Pasada casi una hora, encerrados en la habitación del santo de acuario, Shaka logró por fin que se calmara y que le explicara todo lo que había ocurrido; al principio Camus se negó… sin embargo, cuando su compañero liberó un cosmos tan lleno de paz, comenzó a decirle todo, desde el día en que llegó al santuario, hasta la charla que tuvo con el patriarca.

"¿Entonces si lo harás?"- Le preguntó sintiéndose triste

"No tengo opción, temo que si me quedo estaré peor"- Respondió agachando la cabeza

"Quizá tengas razón, el alejarte de Milo será lo mejor por algún tiempo, aunque ya sabes lo mucho que puede ser…"

"Si, eso es lo que me tiene así"- Se tapo las manos con la cara

"Bueno, también me marcharé"- Camus lo miró sin comprender –"El gran maestro me ha pedido que entrene a algunos caballeros de plata… así que¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos del santuario? Claro que habrá un momento en que nos separaremos…"

"De acuerdo"- Respondió tratando de sonreír

"No la fuerces, algún día lo harás con toda libertad"- Le sonrió –"Te espero esta noche en mi templo, a la hora que estés listo, pasa y yo te estaré esperando para irnos"- Camus hizo una seña afirmativa y luego Shaka salió de su habitación. El santo de acuario siguió sintiéndose mal por tener que partir del santuario así; pero su decisión estaba tomada y no perdonaría a Milo

Aquella noche, tal y como lo había planeado, tomo la caja de su armadura, la cargo en su espalda y bajo hacia la casa de Virgo –sabiendo que podía encontrarse con el escorpión al pasar por su casa-; pero a pesar de sus temores, el camino estaba libre y no encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros aquella vez. Un poco triste, paso por el sexto templo, buscó a Shaka por todos lados y al no encontrarle, pensó que quizá ya se habría ido, agachando la cabeza y sintiéndose aún más que peor que nunca. De pronto, sintió un aroma desconocido, era algo que olía muy bien… como flores… el viento llevó hasta él algunos pétalos

"¿Camus?"- Preguntó una voz detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta sin hacer caso de las flores que estaban en su mano

"Pensé que ya te habías ido"- Le dijo a Shaka

"No, me encontraba en meditación, disculpa…"

"Esta bien, no hay problema… ¿Nos vamos?"

"Claro, solo recojo mi armadura"- Se fue corriendo hacia dentro de su habitación, se puso la caja de la armadura en la espalda y salió con Camus de la casa de Virgo para irse del santuario. En el camino, no hablaron de nada, pues Shaka sabía que su amigo estaba con una gran duda dentro de su corazón y pensó que lo mejor era dejarle. Y Quizá pensaron –sobre todo Camus-, que no tendría que ver a ninguno de sus compañeros; pero se equivocaron, apenas entraron en la casa de cáncer, escucharon alboroto de risas y gritos, Shaka y el santo de acuario se miraron sin comprender lo que pasaba, avanzaron más hasta dentro del templo y se encontraron con que estaban haciendo una fiesta

"¡Mascara, saca el vino!"- Gritó Shura

"¿Alguien trajo la música?"- Preguntó el santo de cáncer

"No sé; pero yo traje la comida"- Dijo Aldebarán

"Y el hielo ya llegó"- Dijo Afrodita señalando hacia donde se encontraban Shaka y Camus. Todos los miraron riendo, el santo de Virgo frunció el entrecejo, mientras que el otro sin querer se topo con la mirada de Milo –el cual le miraba con tristeza y sentimiento de culpa, puesto estaba sentado con Afrodita y era como si quisiera decirle que no estaba haciendo nada malo-, Aldebarán se fue hacia ellos, Camus apartó su mirada de Milo y Shaka tomó el brazo del santo de acuario para jalarlo hacia la salida

"No se vayan amigos, quédense a la fiesta"- Dijo muy alegre Aldebarán

"Gracias; pero no, Camus y yo salimos de viaje"- Todos se quedaron callados, Milo se puso de pie como si lo hubiera picado con una aguja, Mu caminó hasta sus amigos con el rostro triste

"¿Pero a donde van?"- Les preguntó

"Tenemos cosas que hacer, amigo"- Le respondió el santo de Virgo

"¿Se van de luna de miel?"- Se burló mascara de muerte y esta vez fue Milo quien lo fulminó con la mirada

"Ese no es tu problema"- Le dijo

"No te pongas celoso…"- Rió, Aioria soltó la carcajada

"Me creerás que no le vi la gracia"- Le reclamó al escorpión

"Bien, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir"- Dijo Shaka, se despidió de Mu y salió con Camus –quien no se atrevió a mirar a ninguno de sus amigos-, caminaron hasta la salida de la casa de cáncer –"¿Estas bien?"- Le preguntó

"Si, eso creo"- Le respondió. Apenas bajaron unos cuantos escalones cuando oyeron pasos apresurados a sus espaldas

"¡Camus!"- Gritó Milo corriendo hacia ellos, Shaka se detuvo, el santo de acuario no lo hizo –"¡Espera, por favor!"

"¿Por qué no lo dejas tranquilo?"- Le preguntó el santo de Virgo molesto e interponiéndose para que no llegara hasta Camus –quien seguía bajando las escaleras-, el escorpión se detuvo en seco mirándole con enojo

"Esto es asunto entre él y yo"- Le respondió

"¿No te basta con haberlo hecho sufrir?"- Reclamó Shaka

"¡Ya te dije que este no es asunto tuyo!"- Le gritó, Camus se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir

"Si es mi asunto porque es mi amigo, ya perdiste a Aioria, ya perdiste a Camus, largate con Afrodita de una buena vez"

"¡Cierra la boca o te la cerraré yo!"- Volvió a gritar Milo mientras lo agarraba del pecho de la ropa, Shaka estaba por responder a la agresión

"Basta"- Los separó Camus –"Shaka, tenemos que irnos"

"No, yo necesito hablar contigo"- Dijo un desesperado Milo, y entonces Shaka descubrió el secreto que Aioria estaba callando y que les había dicho esa tarde, no podía revelar

"Me alcanzas más tarde¿Si?"- Le dio la espalda y se fue bajando las escaleras

"Shaka…"- Trató de llamarlo; pero Milo lo detuvo del brazo

"¿Te vas?... ¿Ni siquiera pensabas despedirte de mi?"

"Suéltame Milo"- Dijo tratando de soltarse

"No quiero que te vayas¿Me oyes?... No quiero y menos con él"- Se quebró su voz

"Nada me detiene a quedarme"- Respondió fríamente

"¿Y yo que soy?"

"Un error en mi vida"- Dijo con la voz quebrada

"Camus…"- Rogó el escorpión

"¡Ya basta!"- Gritó, se soltó y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible; pero una vez más Milo lo detuvo, le dio la vuelta, lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo

"Te necesito aquí conmigo, no te vayas… por favor"- Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que salían de los de Camus, se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos y solo eso le bastó para darle un beso en los labios. El santo de acuario no puso resistencia, al contrario, también lo abrazó y correspondió el beso. No pensaba en lo que hacia, ni siquiera estaba pensando… y se sintió tan bien por tenerlo tan cerca, por poder besarlo de aquella manera tan dulce y a la vez apasionada por última vez, que se perdió con él en el fondo de la nada… Y entonces, se separó de él… simplemente no podía... ¡No debía!

_Lloraré¡Ay lloraré, lloraré, _

_Lloraré las penas_

_Lloraré¡Ay lloraré, lloraré, _

_Lloraré las penas_

"No voy a perdonarte"- Le dijo con voz fría mientras se limpiaba los labios y las lágrimas

"Camus…"- Rogó Milo, necesitaba explicarle todo

"¡No voy a hacerlo!"- Gritó callando al escorpión y por primera vez lo miró con odio, no como le había mirado antes, esta vez si estaba enojado por burlarse así de él. –"Te odio"- Le dijo y se fue corriendo mientras el escorpión caía de rodillas y se sostenía de la escalera

**Fin del Flash Back 2**

_Lloraré las penas _

_De mi corazón enamorado_

_Sufriré el lamento _

_De este corazón ilusionado_

"Y aquí estoy, a tres años de que sucediera aquello, recuerdo tus caricias y tus promesas, marcando las heridas en mi corazón, con mis lágrimas haciendo compañía en este dolor."

_(Lloraré,) mi corazón enamorado _

_(Lloraré, lloraré, _

_Lloraré las penas)_

"Pero si algo eh aprendido, que el ser caballero me prohíbe tener estos sentimientos tan vulgares, por ello, los olvidaré, mi pasado y lo que representan…

Por que una persona normal se desmoronaría al recordar su pasado; pero yo, el santo dorado de Acuario, no puedo darme ese lujo. Por ello seco la última de mis lágrimas en memoria del antiguo ingenuo niño que ahí murió, Camus"

**... o ... o ... **

**Laura: **_Jajaja, tnks por dejarme llamarte con tu name, así me es más facil n.n. Bien, como sabes, Milo es un conquistador nato y era obvio que terminaria con todos XD... pero bueno... las cosas entre Shaka y él no terminan... x k todo tiene consecuencias y como dije, vy a hacer que Milo sufra xD  
Bien, aki tienes la continuación, espero que te guste_

**Elena: **_Sorry, no te entendi .. ... x cierto que ya use tu insulto en otro cap k pondré más adelante; pero gracias n.n_

**Tikal-neo**_: Bueno... como decía, Milo es un conquistador nato y pues... era norma que terminara revolcandose con medio santuario por las razones que Shaka descubrió ene ste capitulo y que Aioria reclama en el siguiente. Sobrelo último, bueno, finalice el capitulo con el olvidode sus sentimientos por bicho este, así que... ya podrá ser tan frío como el hielo... ya verás  
_

**Ave Suiris**: _Espero que te guste el cap de hoy, aki pongo varias cosas k no pude poner en el otro por que estaba muy largo ... _

**Amy: **_Gracias por el rr... y lamento hacerte llorar... es k el fic es así... y agarrate x k todavía no acaba X.X_

**Bueno, los dejo... les agradezco mucho sus rr y seguiré escuchando canciones para inspirarme... x k me esta costando mucho terminar el fic ... ahora escuchó muriendo lento con Belinda... pero no me gusta para un cap... aunque quizá la ponga... pero bueno... **

**Gracias otra vez y nos leemos x aki... ok?**

**CHAO**

**BY THE WAY!  
espero que se dieran cuenta de dos cosas importantes, una del cabello del patriarca cuando camus estaba con él y la otra de aquella cosa que sabian Aioria y Shaka, más bien k descubrieron... sobre Milo**


	8. Regresa a mi

**_hi!... sorry x la tardanza... es k no podía terminar un capitulo casi vital y pues me descontrole mucho... en fin... _**

**_Espero que este sea de su agrado n.n_**

**Cap 8 -canción original de Thalía-**

**Regresa a mi**

**-:-:-:-**

_Quisiera que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran… pero soy tan estupido que lo arruiné todo y ahora, tú ya no eres el mismo conmigo, no lo has sido desde hace más de 5 años, desde que traicioné lo que sentías por mi… _

**-:-:-:-**

"Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No crees Camus? Ayer tan solo éramos dos niños que jugaban, preocupados solo por eso y quizá en parte, por el duro mañana; ¿Pero quién iba a decir que las cosas entre nosotros terminarían por destruirnos?"

_¡OH Señor! dame fuerzas hoy_

_No puedo vivir sin él, voy a morir…_

_Es mi alma que llora sin cesar_

_Ya que nunca volveré a sentir amor _

"Hoy, mi querido amigo, somos dos adultos capaces de razonar, tomar decisiones y enfrentar consecuencias. Ya no valen las exclamaciones, _¡Si hubiera sabido!... ¡Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes!... ¡Si tú me perdonaras!..._

No Camus, el hubiera ya no existe, porque el hubiera es parte de un pasado que estoy seguro quieres olvidar –si no es que ya lo hiciste-, y aunque me duele, le pido a Athena que la suerte siempre te sonría, que puedas encontrar la felicidad que mi amor no pudo ofrecerte… y aunque me muera de dolor, estaré a tu lado como te lo prometí cuando éramos niños.

Hoy, han pasado seis años desde que te marchaste, y el tiempo pasa tan lento cuando no estas conmigo, que siento que llevas siglos fueran del santuario… Lo que me recuerda, nunca me dijiste a donde ibas, tampoco cuando regresarías…"

_Regresa a mi_

_No digas que todo acabó_

_Enfréntame con un perdón_

_Regresa a mi _

_No digas que esto termino_

_Dame tu amor, ten compasión_

"Río en mi dolor, lo sé, estoy loco, ni siquiera te di tiempo de decirme nada, te ahuyente cuando bese tus labios… tan fríos y a la vez cálidos Me pregunto si a veces, solo a veces piensa en mi, y si lo haces ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

¡Te extraño tanto!... Camus… mi querido santo de los hielos¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías a Sibería¿Por qué no mencionaste que volverías dentro de varios años?... Quizá tuviste miedo al pensar que menos te dejaría marchar ¿No es verdad amigo mío?"

_Recuerda toda la pasión_

_Tu piel se acercaba a mí_

_Dulce calor…_

_Todo terminó por ti_

_Quisiste volar_

_Y cerraste así la historia de este amor _

"¿Pero somos amigos¿Eso somos?

Yo sé que siempre hubo algo especial ente tú y yo, por eso te conquiste rápido… por eso me dijiste que me amabas aquella vez en tu templo, porque siempre lo has hecho… ¿Y yo¿Yo qué sentía por ti?

Creo que no lo sé, o al menos no lo sabía, Aioria y Shaka tuvieron que abrirme los ojos y el corazón, aunque ya para entonces era demasiado tarde pues te fuiste, terminando aquella relación que teníamos…

Me parece que estoy muy lejos de la realidad¿No crees? Tú y yo no teníamos nada más que una amistad tierna y sincera con la que acabé… a la cual pisotee sin piedad. Y ojalá hubiera escuchado a mi corazón aquella noche que te hice el amor.

Y aunque no lo escuchara a él, si le hubiera hecho caso a Aioria aunque fuera, nada de esto sería real y quien sabe, tú y yo seríamos algo más…

¿Algo más?... ¿No fue lo que Aioria dijo?"

**Flash Back **

"¡Demonios, vengo a hablar contigo"- Gritó Milo mientras corría detrás del santo de Leo en el coliseo –estaba entrenando- y por más que trataba no podía darle alcance. Varios soldados que entrenaban ahí, incluso un pequeño niño llamado Seiya, se les quedaron viendo un tanto extrañados por el ridículo de aquél hombre –"¿Crees detenerte algún día?... ¡AIORIA!"

"¡Dejáme tranquilo!"- Gritó el castaño

"¡Necesito hablar contigo!"- También gritó el escorpión, y era como si Milo estuviera de un lado del coliseo y su antiguo amigo del contrario. Los curiosos se preguntaban entre ellos la causa del problema de aquellos tipos –el bonito y el hermano del traidor- para que se gritaran de aquella manera.

Pasados algunos minutos de hacer el ridículo y de cansarse, Milo decidió que ya era suficiente, dio un manotazo al aire y salió del coliseo, se fue a dar un baño y luego regresó a la casa de leo, donde para desgracia de Aioria, se lo topo cara a cara

"¡Tú otra vez¿Qué no te cansas de acosarme?"- Gruño de mala gana

"Escuchame gatito, vamos a hablar aunque no quieras"- Dijo molesto Milo recordando lo que había sucedido en el coliseo

"¡Yo soy un poderoso León!"- Gritó a todo pulmón el castaño como respuesta mientras apretaba los puños y le miraba con rencor

"¡Eres un manso gatito al que puedo controlar a mi antojo!"- Exclamó sin pensar el escorpión, entonces Aioria se ofendió, respiró hondo y le dio la espalda –"Lo siento… lo dije sin pensar…"- Balbuceó como disculpa

"¡Todo lo haces sin pensar!"- Gritó volviendo a encararlo

"Lo siento… enserio"- Trató de acercarse a él; pero el castaño no se lo permitió, extendió su mano hacia su ex amigo mientras decía

"Milo, no me importan tus disculpas, no quiero hablar contigo y punto"

"¡Aioria!... ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?... ese día yo solo pensé que te gustaría que nos divirtiéramos como antes… como amigos"- Dijo el escorpión desesperado

"¡Por última vez, tú no sabes lo que significa la amistad, Milo!"- Volvió a gritar dándole la espalda mientras apretando dientes, puños y sus ojos

"Claro que lo sé, no seas injusto"- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse al instante en que un nudo se hacia en su garganta

"¿Te parece que alguien que sabe su significado se atrevería a hacerle daño a su mejor amigo, a la persona que más quiere?"- Preguntó el castaño recargando su brazo en un pilar para tener apoyo

"Yo no quise lastimarte"- Se disculpó Milo poniendo una mano en su hombro

"No seas tonto, no estoy hablando de mi"- Respondió meneando la cabeza el santo de Leo

"No te comprendo"- Frunció el entrecejo y retrocedió unos pasos

"Yo sé que si lo haces"- Sonrió con melancolía Aioria al tiempo que volvía a darle la cara, mostrando un rostro lleno de lágrimas y dolor

"¡Te juro que no!"- Exclamó Milo comenzando a desesperarse

"¿Es que te olvidaste tan pronto de Camus?"- Preguntó el castaño apretando los dientes y cambiando el semblante a molestia

"Camus…"- Repitió su nombre en susurro mientras fruncía el entrecejo

"Milo, él te amaba y yo sé que siempre fueron algo más…"

"¿De qué hablas?"- Preguntó sin comprender –o al menos aparentando que no entendía-, el castaño se enfureció aún más

"¿Acaso te volviste un retrasado?... ¡ALGO MÄS!... ¿A qué demonios te suena?"- Reclamó mientras lo zarandeaba de los hombros

"Ok, ya te entendí… que genio…"- Aioria hizo un gesto de desesperación, lo soltó, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse –"¡Espera, aún quiero hablar contigo!"

"Ya te lo dije, no tenemos nada de que hablar"- Respondió sin voltear a verlo

"Pero eres mi amigo…"- Suplicó aferrándose a su brazo, el santo de Leo lo miró con enojo y prepotencia mezclados

"Si tanto me aprecias como amigo, deja de humillarte y de hacerte el desentendido…"- Soltó su brazo del de Milo y le dio la cara –"Yo sé que siempre te has acostado con personas distintas para olvidar su recuerdo…para olvidarte de Camus ¿Y quieres que te diga algo más?... ¡Nunca lo vas a lograr!...

"Ya deja de decir estupideces…"- Dijo el escorpión frunciendo el entrecejo

"¿Eso te parecen?... ¿Pues sabes que más?... ¡Lo amas Milo!... así como lo oyes… ¡LO AMAS!..."- Gritó Aioria pegando su rostro al de el peli azul

"Mientes… esta bien que estés molesto; pero no es para tanto"- Respondió apretando los dientes al tiempo que apretaba sus puños

"Preguntáte porque te duele su ausencia, anda… ¿Por qué no soportas su silencio a través de estos seis meses?.. Yo te lo diré ¡Por que lo amas!"

"¡CALLATE!"- Gritó Milo arremetiendo con violencia contra Aioria y tirándole al suelo

"¿Duele verdad? Y ahora Camus te odia al igual que yo"- Le dijo con dificultad mientras era ahorcado en el piso, Milo apretó su cuello con más fuerza… y entonces… apareció en su cabeza aquella vez en que platicando con Aioria, descubría que le gustaba… luego el primer beso que se habían dado en las escaleras de su templo… el de su cuarto cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo suyo… aquella noche en la que se le entregó… aquellas palabras de amor dichas por él mientras entraba en el baño… y su reacción al descubrir su engaño, sus lágrimas cayendo como dagas que se clavaban en el corazón de Milo…

Y fue cuando lo entendió: algo se rompió en su pecho, se sintió mareado, con asco de sí mismo y con muchas ganas de llorar…

"Lo amo"- Dijo soltando el cuello del santo de Leo, se levantó y su mirada se perdió en la nada –"Ahí estabas… ¿Por qué?... Es decir... no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ahora que ya no está, te atreves a latir con la sola mención de su nombre?"- Aioria que tosía mientras recuperaba aire, le dijo con dificultad

"Te lo advertí y nunca escuchaste, ahora sufre tu culpa y tu pena; pero conmigo no cuentes…"

"Aioria…"- El santo de Leo le dio la espalda, Milo trató de acercarse a él; pero recordó sus palabras y salió de su templo derramando gruesas lágrimas de dolor

**Fin Del Flash Back 2**

"Desde ese día no le volví a buscar, aún no lo hago, espero la oportunidad para disculparme, para encontrar el significado de aquello que es amistad; pero a veces pienso que no existe.

Luego aparece el rostro sonriente de Camus para corregir mi error, entonces si existe, el problema es que la perdí cuando se fue a entrenar a Sibería… Entonces encontré el amor; pero este lo perdí por no reconocerlo hace tantos años.

Sueño tus labios, tu piel, tus ojos… tu rostro, todo de ti; pero nada calma esta angustia y dolor que siento dentro de mi"

_Regresa a mi_

_No digas que todo acabó_

_Enfréntame con un perdón_

_Regresa a mi_

_No digas que esto termino_

_Dame tu amor,_

_Ten compasión_

"Recuerdo la noche en que te marchaste con Shaka, mis celos, tus lágrimas, tus besos y sobre todo aquellas palabras que clavaste como navajas en mi corazón: _Te odio_ ¿Será cierto?... ¿Me odias?... ¿En verdad lo haces?

Yo a veces deseaba hacerlo porque me habías abandonado; pero si lo pienso bien, yo no tengo porque odiarte, ya que el daño fue mío y no tuyo… y sin embargo, no sabes como deseo que vuelvas al santuario"

_¡OH, mi amor! _

_Sientes tú mi amor_

_Deja ya de jugar con mi dolor_

_Trata ya de comprender _

_Que eres tú mí bien, _

_La razón por la que late el corazón_

"El patriarca me ha llamado; Shaka, quien regresó hace unas semanas de su viaje por no sé donde, me lo ha comunicado y como ahora las cosas en el santuario han cambiado, él es el niño consentido de papi… si es que entiendes lo que quiero decir…

Me dirijo hacia el templo del patriarca con la cabeza cabizbaja, preguntándome varias veces y repasando en mi mente, la razón por la cual aún no regresas ¿Te habrá ocurrido algo malo?

Tanto estoy pensando en ti, que no me doy cuenta de que piso el último escalón de la casa de acuario, miro la entrada con algo de melancolía, sigo mi camino hacia el templo del maestro, cuando siento dentro de la casa un cosmo extraño… ¿Extraño?... No… yo sé que ya lo conozco; pero ahora se siente frío, hace años era cálido… Pero no puede ser, yo no le vi llegar… ¿Acaso volvió anoche mientras yo estaba tratando de olvidarlo?

Sigo mi camino con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando a todos lados esperando encontrar al dueño de aquél cosmos tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño, teniendo dos deseos encontrados: uno que sea tuyo para volverte a ver… el otro, que no te pertenezca pues no soportaría verte tan triste, frío y sombrío como antes.

Mis pasos se detienen, una silueta humana se dirige hacia mi, conozco sus pasos… nadie puede caminar con tanta elegancia al andar –ni siquiera Afrodita-; pero sigo sin creer que seas tú. Mi corazón salta, late tan rápido y con tal fuerza, que el pecho ha comenzado a dolerme… Y entonces:

_¡OH! Perdiéndote _

_Te envío así mi amor, toma mi ser. _

_Dime que no es verdad,  
Que hay en tu amor algo para rescatar. _

De las sombras haces tu entrada, tu cosmos es frío, se siente lleno de dolor y… ¿Odio¡Es eso lo que veo en tus ojos y puedo sentir en tu cosmos?

"Ca… Camus…"- Balbuceo, tú me miras con tu rostro inexpresivo, tus pupilas demasiado opacas… tus labios tan relajados y a pesar de tantos años sin vernos, alzas la barbilla, desvías tu mirada de la mía y te diriges hacia otro lugar de tu templo. Yo aún sigo consternado, mi corazón no deja de latir ni un solo minuto, ni siquiera disminuye su intensidad, todo lo que hace es sofocarme y no dejarme pensar. Entonces sucede un milagro, al verte partir reacciono, corro detrás de ti –"¡CAMUS!"- Grito tu nombre, te das la vuelta aún mostrando tu rostro sin expresión, extiendes tus brazos… ¡Vas a abrazarme!... Yo extiendo los míos mientras sigo corriendo hacia ti, y cuando nuestra distancia es poca, una barrera de hielo me impide pasar tirándome al piso, te das la vuelta y me dejas tirado en el piso mientras contemplo cuando te marchas

¡No lo puedo creer! Lo hiciste a propósito…"

"¡Camus!"- Gritó mientras me libero de la pared y una vez más corro hacia a ti, sintiéndome muy herido, de nuevo volteas tu mirada hacia mi, me apuntas con tu dedo y yo no te doy tiempo de atacarme porque te ataco usando mi restricción, ahora te concentras más en hacer una barrera para evitar mi ataque

"Veo que no has aprendido a perder"- Dices con voz fría, ahora las cosas parecen más tranquilas; pero si insistes en pelear, me temo que no podré corresponderte, no quiero lastimarte… aunque más daño del que te hice sería imposible hacerlo

_Regresa a mi_

_No digas que todo acabó_

_Enfréntame con un perdón _

_Regresa a mi_

_No digas que esto termino_

_Dame tu amor_

_Ten compasión_

"Como lo dijiste, aún no aprendo y quiero recuperar algo que perdí hace mucho"

"No tengo idea de que pueda ser"- Respondes alzando la barbilla

"Si lo sabes. Quiero recuperarte"

"Jamás me tuviste"- Dices con una mueca burlona; pero tus ojos siguen apagados

"Camus… yo…"- Trató de explicarme

"Largo de la casa de acuario, Milo"- Dices cerrando tus ojos y dándome la espalda para seguir tu camino. ¿Por qué no voy detrás de ti? Porque juraría que de tus ojos escapó una pequeña lágrima y aunque no quería lastimarte, creo que hago grandes esfuerzos por hacer lo contrario"

_Regresa a mi… _

_Regresa a mi…_

"Agacho la vista, no pienso mirar como te alejas de mí de nuevo, así que salgo de tu casa para ir directo hacia el templo del maestro…

Y ahora que estoy por llegar a la entrada me pregunto ¿Vale la pena que me vean sufrir por ti como lo hago? La respuesta es fácil de adivinar, yo sufriría veinte veces más lo que tuviste que pasar tú para sanar el dolor de tu corazón; pero retomando las palabras de tu sabio maestro Armiéns –que justo ahora comprendo-, «Un caballero dorado no puedo darse el lujo de demostrar sus sentimientos¿Por qué donde quedaría el orgullo de un servidor de Athena si se es tan transparente?». Ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón y aunque nos duela, sé que entenderás que lo hago por obligación, cuando al entrar con el maestro, finjo con mi rostro que no me afecta nada de lo que sucede y que soy feliz por el solo hecho de estar vivo, aunque ambos sabemos, que es una gran mentira…"

**... o ... o ...**

**_Como ven, Cami ya regresó de Siberia y si preguntan para k diablos keria el patriarca a Milo, vean el anime x k lo k sucede antes dek aparezca x priemra vez el santo de Escorpio en el anime -cuando lo mandan a Andromeda-_**

**_Espero darme a entender_**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _hola... amiguis!... la vdd es que eso k comentaste sobre Shaka, solo él te lo puede contestar o.oU... pero mientras no te preocupes... y sobre lo k descubriste... estas en lo correcto, Saga era el patriarca y lo otro... no era así... su secreto, k no keria revelarse incluso a él mismo eran sus sentimientos por Camus, tal como lo dije aki... espero no haberte hecho bolas my friend o.o... nos vemos luego y te cuidas mucho _

**Elena**_: ah! sorry... es k no había entendido muy bien... pero bueno... tnks por aclararme la duda. El ánimo de Camus quizá mejore en el siguiente capitulo, aunk solo sea un poco, ya k pienso no hacerlo sufrir mucho...gracias x el rr!_

**Amy:**_Bueno, mi idea no es hacer llorar a nadie; pero el fic tiene mucho angst... aunk prometo tratar de meterle algo gracioso... pero será más adelante... gracias por tu rr amiga!_

**Ave Suiris**_Sorry... es k eran dos caps de Camus para explicar tooooodo... pero bueno xDDD... prometo no volvr a dejarte con la intriga n.nU. Y bueno... eso es lo k Milo siente y piensa... espero que te gustara_

**_BY THE WAY!... antes de k se me olvide, kiero comentarles algo... Estube pensando en cambiarle el name al fic -se lo comenté e a Amy-, x k pensaba hacerlo con la canción de Miguel Bosé... una k se llama Olvídame tú; pero al final decidi cambiarla X.X... y aunk esta canción no tiene k ver con el name k pensé para el fic, me gustó como suena... y bueno, quería pedir su opinion para ver k piensan... ¿le cambio el name?... en vez de Olvídame tú, sería "Es cruel el amor"... _**

**_Espero sus comentarios, gitomatasos y demás... xD... See ya!_**


	9. Te quiero

_**Hi!... Se supone que este capitulo va desde de k Milo va a hablar con el patriarca, y según el anime -x k el manga no lo eh leído-, Saga lo manda a la isla de Andromeda donde mata al maestro de Shun ¿no?... Bueno, en este cap les pongo lo k según mi fic, sucedió al regresar, sé k es una exageración xD... pero haber que les parece okys?**_

**Cap: 9**

**Te quiero…**

**:-:-:-**

_Por este estupido sentimiento, no puedo alejarme de ti, y tal parece que ni seis años te han podido cambiar, porque sigues siendo el mismo insecto miserable que de nuevo trata de seducirme… y yo, aunque trate de negarlo, soy tan débil y tan adicto a ti… que no puedo resistirme a tus encantos… mi querido escorpión…_

**:-:-.-**

A pesar de saber que Milo era uno de los más fuertes de todo el santuario, no podía dejar de estar preocupado, ya que el mismo Afrodita le había advertido que quizá no volvería a ver al santo de escorpión y al preguntarle la razón –luego de aclararle que no le importaba- se enteró de que se iría a enfrentar contra todos los caballeros de la isla de Andrómeda –santos de plata acusados de traidores-, al principio no le tomo importancia; pero cuando supo que Afrodita también iría, la preocupación se hizo presa de él¿Por qué mandaría el patriarca a ambos santos si era juego de niños ir a esa isla?

Y es que por más que quiera… por más que lo intente, no puede dejar de sentir eso que tanto lo lastima, por Milo, a él le debe tanto felicidad como sufrimiento…

Las horas siguen pasando, el santo de escorpión no aparece y Camus esta demasiado preocupado, sabe que son solo caballeros de plata; pero nadie mejor que él sabe, que estar distraído en batalla puede ser fatal hasta para un santo dorado.

"Tú sabes donde esta tu deber, Milo, así que no dudo que si mueres en batalla, será con honor…"- Dice Camus al aire parado a las afueras de su templo. Entra de nuevo y se dirige hacia su habitación, donde se encierra por algunas horas.

Cuando por fin sale, piensa dirigirse hacia el templo de virgo, recordando que ahí tenía un viejo amigo. Baja las escaleras y llegando a la casa de escorpión se encuentra con Milo, se ve pálido y apenas si puede sostenerse en pie

"¿Milo?"- El santo de escorpión lo mira, Camus no sabe que hacer, quiere preguntarle sus motivos para estar así; pero calla y permanecen ambos en silencio, entonces su rostro se pone aún más pálido y cae de rodillas, el santo de acuario, sumamente preocupado corre hacia él –"¿Te encuentras bien? Milo¿Qué te pasa?"

"Dejáme, no necesito nada"- Responde tratando de ponerse en pie, más le da un dolor en el abdomen y se retuerce cayendo de nuevo

"Milo"- Camus esta muy preocupado y el escorpión lo nota en sus ojos

"Estoy bien…"- Dice tratando de sonreír

"No lo estas, vamos"- Se levanta, se inclina hacia él y lo ayuda a ponerse en pie

"Te digo que no pasa nada"- Dice nervioso Milo al sentir de nuevo el tacto de quien fuera su amigo hace tanto. Por orden de Camus, se quita la armadura y se sienta en la cama, su camisa esta manchada de sangre al igual que uno de sus brazos

"¡Y decías que no era nada!"- Reprendió el santo de acuario examinando la herida

"Son solo heridas superficiales… ¡AY!..."- Gimió de dolor cuando Camus apretó la herida más de lo debido

"Lo siento"- Se disculpó, miró a todos lados de la habitación –"¿Tienes botiquín o algo así?"

"¿Yo para qué querría eso?"- Preguntó ofendido

"Tal vez para casos como estos ¿No crees?"- Respondió como si hablara con un tonto

"Esto fue solo un error… y estoy bien…"

"De acuerdo"- Respondió levantándose de la cama

"¿A donde vas?"

"Me dirigía hacia el templo de virgo…"

"¿Qué?... ¡AY!"- Volvió a quejarse, ya que se había levantado demasiado rápido y lastimado

"Milo, siéntate"- Reprendió Camus volteándose a verlo

"No tengo botiquín; pero hay algunas vendas en el baño"- Respondió de mala gana. Camus le sonrió y fue a buscarla. Milo se quedo sorprendido al verle hacer ese gesto, que tal vez había sido involuntario; pero aún así lo hizo sentirse fuerte por una fracción de segundos

"Creo que esto servirá"- Dijo saliendo del baño con varias gasas, vendas y un poco de alcohol

"Oye… espera… ¿No te atreverás a poner eso en mis heridas verdad?"- Dijo Milo retrocediendo un poco y refiriéndose a la botellita que el santo de acuario traía

"A decir verdad, si, planeo ponerte mucho en el brazo y en esa herida que tienes en el abdomen"

"¡No¡Eso si que no¡Tú no me tocas!"

"Pues quieras o no te voy a curar aunque tenga que inmovilizarte con mis poderes"- Se sentó a un lado del escorpión, luego lo miro a los ojos, fijo su rostro en otra parte y dijo nervioso –"Necesito que te quites… la camisa… por fa-favor"- Milo enrojeció; pero no puso objeción y como le costaba trabajo quitársela, su ex amigo tuvo que ayudarle. Por fin, después de muchos torpes movimientos y una que otra mirada nerviosa, Camus comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la herida con las gasas, al terminar esta acción, mojó un pedazo de gasa con alcohol, Milo hizo una mueca de dolor y acto después se quejaba a sentir el ardor tan tremendo en su abdomen

"¡Eso duele!"- Gritaba inclinándose hacia atrás

"¡Deja de moverte!"- Reprendió Camus, el escorpión no hizo caso y tuvo que agarrarlo con una mano de la cintura para acercarlo y poder curarlo. Después lo soltó, mojó otro pedazo de gasa y se quedó unos minutos pensando, luso se puso a reír

"Yo no le vi la gracia Camus"- Gruño Milo

"Lo siento, solo estaba recordando algo…"

"¿Eh?... ¿Qué cosa?"

"¿No te acuerdas?"- Preguntó Camus con la mirada brillante mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los Milo, tomo su mano, dejó la gasa con alcohol y luego se tocó la cara, muy cerca de su ojo

"Ah… si, ya veo; pero no le veo lo gracioso…"

"Es que recordé lo que dijiste y bueno… ¿Quién es el que ahora llora como niña?"- Milo rió comprendiendo lo que quería decir, ambos se sonrieron recordando aquella vez…

**Flash Back **

"¡Maldito sentimentalista!"- Gritaba Armiéns mientras Camus estaba tirado en el piso de la casa de acuario –"¿Hasta cuando vas a crecer niñito tonto?"- El pupilo miró a su maestro con la cara completamente llena en lágrima, sangrando por la nariz, con algunos rasguños y raspones en su rostro

"Hago lo que puedo… me esfuerzo… ¡lo hago!"- Sollozaba todavía en el piso, trató de tomar el pie de su maestro; pero este lo rechazó de una pata que lo mandó contra la pared

"¡Ya basta de gimotear!"- Pero Camus no podía parar de llorar, estaba bastante lastimado y se había asustado al verse lleno sangre –"¡Yo te cerraré la boca entonces!"- Se dispuso a lanzarle un poder, el pupilo trató de levantarse; pero todo lo que logró fue darse un fuerte golpe

"¡Deténte!"- Gritó Milo y corrió hacia su amigo, lo abrazó y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos "¿Acaso quieres matarlo?"

"¡No interfieras con su entrenamiento!"- Bramó Armiéns

"Podrá ser muy tu pupilo; pero no creo que Shion este muy contento si se entera de cómo lo has dejado"

"¡Por millonésima vez, no te metas!"

"Si quieres golpear a alguien, hazlo conmigo; pero deja a Camus tranquilo"

"Será como quieras…"- Se dispuso a golpear al chico de escorpión, cuando se lo pensó mejor, sonrió victorioso y dijo –"Disfruta de todo el tiempo que puedas de estar con él, Milo, porque esto no se quedara así"- Armiéns cambio a una mirada de desprecio y salió por la entrada trasera del templo, el escorpión movió un poco a su amigo que se encontraba inconsciente en sus brazos

"Camus… despierta, ya todo esta bien"- El mencionado se movió débilmente, luego abrió sus ojos con mucha pereza y lo abrazó

"Milo, creí que esta vez si no la libraba… Estaba tan furioso conmigo…"

"Lo sé amigo"- Susurró, y entonces, por donde había salido el maestro de Camus, entró otro caballero murmurando algo que no entendían mientras movía los brazos de una manera desesperante

"No entiendo porque Shion le permitió quedarse aquí, ese tipo es un antisocial… Perdóname Athena; pero con sinceridad no soporto a Armiéns"

"¿Qué te pasa Aioros?"- Preguntó Milo mirándolo fijamente

"¿Tú aquí?"- El castaño estaba tan sorprendido al ver aquella escena, donde Camus estaba tirado en el piso mientras su amigo le abrazaba, arrodillado junto a él –"Ahora comprendo porque ese loco esta tan molesto"- Comentó sonriendo fúnebremente

"Ese loco estaba matando a Camus, no podía dejarlo solo"- Se defendió el escorpión

"Aioria me ah comentado algo; pero no creía que las cosas fueran tan así… Mira, salgan de aquí, váyanse a mi templo, en mis aposentos, sobre la mesa, tengo un pequeño botiquín, llévate a Camus y cura sus heridas… yo hablaré con Shion"- Milo le sonrió, Aioros le correspondió y luego salió por donde había llegado. El postulante a la armadura de escorpión, ayudó a su amigo a ponerse en pie, después lo llevó hacia la casa de sagitario donde curo sus heridas.

Milo llevaba en su espalda a su amigo, abrió con dificultad la puerta y Camus rió

"Es muy lindo su cuarto"- Sonrió cerrando sus ojos, el escorpión rodó los ojos y lo tiró en la cama –"Ten más cuidado, estoy lastimado"- Sollozó

"¿Ves lo que te digo amigo? Eres muy raro, hace un momento estabas riendo y ahora lloras de nuevo"

"Es que hace un momento me estabas cargando"- Sonrió

"Y supongo que quieres que te vuelva a cargar para que dejes de llorar…"- Camus sonrió mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia su amigo

"No voy a hacerlo otra vez"- Dijo molesto mientras buscaba con la mirada el botiquín

"Me pregunto si no le parecerá pequeña su habitación"- Comentó el pupilo de acuario mirando a todos lados

"No lo creo Camus"- Respondió Milo tomando el botiquín y luego sentándose a su lado –"Aioria dice que a veces viene a dormir con él cuando sueña pesadillas, justo como lo haces tú"- Rió

"¿Te molesta que lo haga?"- Preguntó llevándose las manos a la boca y el escorpión tubo la impresión de que quería llorar de nuevo

"Claro que no, sabes que te quiero mucho y que siempre haré todo lo que este en mis manos para cuidarte y protegerte"- Sonrió, Camus correspondió este gesto, el escorpión saco el algodón y el alcohol, luego limpió las heridas de su amigo –en la cara-, el cual se quitaba y lloraba por el ardor que sentía

"¡Me duele!"- Sollozaba mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos

"Si te estas quieto, prometo que terminaré pronto"- Le dijo, Milo volvió a poner el algodón en su rostro; pero de nuevo fue rechazado, Camus lloró con más fuerza y dejó caer su cara en el colchón, -"Lloras como niña"- Dijo Milo que estaba un poco desesperado, suspiro resignado, dejó las cosas en la mesa y volvió a sentarse a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello. De verdad ese niño le inspiraba extraños sentimientos, tanto así, que ni siquiera se comparaban con lo que sentía por Aioria… se sintió un poco cansado, bostezó y miró a su amigo, el cual ya no lloraba, si no que ahora parecía dormir plácidamente…

Milo sonrió, se inclinó levemente y besó su mejilla, volvió a bostezar y se recostó más arriba en la cama de Aioros, poniendo su cabeza sobre la almohada. Camus al sentir el contacto desaparecer entre ellos, levantó un poco su cabeza y abrió apenas sus ojos, observando a su amigo dormir a sus espaldas –con cara hacia el techo y los brazos extendidos-… Sonrió un poco y se recostó a su lado, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del otro y abrazando con fuerza su tórax; Milo un poco sonámbulo, abrazó a su amigo mientras le susurraba

"Te quiero"- Y luego se quedaban ambos dormidos en la cama de Aioros, y aunque el santo de sagitario sabía que terribles noticias les esperarían al despertar, optó por dejarles descansar… al menos un par de horas…

**Fin Del Flash Back**

"Te quiero"- repitió Milo dejando las cosas en la cama y poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Camus, el cual apenas con el contacto se puso nervioso, el escorpión se inclinó hacia él, haciendo poca su distancia, respirando con cierta dificultad y con una ansia terrible de volver a probar esos labios… que eran tan suyos…

Camus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo; Milo tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acercó su cara a la suya y lo besó como nunca, con el amor que ahora sabia que sentía hacia él… y besándole con un infinito amor…

**... o ... o ...**

**_ok... se acuerdan k en un cap sale la promesa de Milo y Camus, la cual consiste en k él va a regresar como caballero sin importar lo k pase?... Pues en esa parte, menciono un problema entre Armiéns, el maesro de Milo y Aioros; que es justo lo k puse aki XD_**

**_La vdd es k me dio ternura ver a Cami tan.. ¿infantil?... xD... bueno... mejor respondo sus rrs_**

**Elena:** XD me encantó lo de amor apache jajajajaja... bueno, ya verás k si lo es. Por cierto que tu insulto esta por salir, solo un capitulo más y ya n.n

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _my friend! k gusto leerte como siempre... xDD.. me haré adicta atus rrs eh? o.OU xD. Es k yo no te puedo decir si Shaka será slo un amigo, eso tendrás que descubrirlo túx k si no arruino el fic, lo k te puedo decir es k le gustaba un caballero, luego se sintió traicionado por él y le gusta otro... pero bueno... es todo un enredeo k por supuesto desenredaré en otro cap xD. mmm respecto a lo de niño consentido de papi, me referia a que el patriarca le tiene más preferencia y como siempre esta con él solapandole sus cosas... pues ya te imaginarás xD. Sobre M y C... si los pongo juntos el fic se termina X.X... además, según el cap donde Camus y Hyoga mueren, el santo de acuario dice k se kiere perdonar pero no puede... ese kiere decir k le cuesta trabao perdonar afrenta y k crees?... bueno mejor ahí le paro no? xDDDD. en fin, te cuidas y gracias por tu apoyo, cariño y amistad :D_

**Amy: **_Pues ya ves lo k ocurrió... y la cosa no para ahí X.X... saludos!_

**Ave Suiris**: _Hi!...¡Arigato x tus comentarios! Y no te preocupes k le tengo deparado un fina horrible ñaca... xDD... son bromas, bueno todo depende de como se porte esete bicho maldito jajajaja n.nU. Milo y Camus se aman, eso se ve a leguas; pero cuando una persona te hace un daño muy grande... es muy dificil olvidarlo y como verás... el santo de acuario no sabe olvidar xD. Respecto al niño de papi, me refiero a k es el consentido del patriarca y k le solapa todo... incluso Shaka sabe k es malo pero como k le vale... y cuando se va es x k va a entrenar a los caballeros de plata; pero tengo poca info sobre ellos y no sé donde entrenan. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y le pondré ese titulo gracias n.n. si tienes duas, kejas suges o algo... no dudes en decirme ok?_

**_Bueno... eso es todo... mil tnks por sus rrs y a los k leen y no se animan a dejar el mnsj... no saben como me salvarian la vida si se atrevieran xD_**

**_Okay, nos leemos luego_**

**_SYL!_**


	10. Ya nada es igual

_**Cap 10: -Cancín original de Natalie Lafourcade-**_

_**Ya nada es igual**_

**:-:-:-**

_Todo lo que deseo en esta vida, es recuperare… Sé que hice mal y reconozco que ni siquiera merezco que te preocuparas por mí; pero si no te digo lo que siento voy a explotar. _

_Por favor, te pido que medes otra oportunidad para demostrarte que mi amor hacia ti es sincero. _

**:-:-:-**

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?...

Es que sus labios eran tan suaves, tan cálidos… ¡Y por Athena que lo amaba tanto!... pero no podía ser tan tonto una vez más, simplemente no podía…

Con un sentimiento muy profundo de rencor, Camus empujó fuertemente hacia atrás a Milo, alejándose del contacto de sus labios, le miró con furia mientras le decía

"Ya no más"- Luego salió apresurado de su habitación

"¡No te vallas!"- Suplicó Milo levantándose rápidamente –lo que provocó un dolor muy fuerte en el abdomen-, y saliendo de su habitación sin importarle otra cosa que recuperar a la persona que tanto amaba

**Milo:**

_La distancia,_

_Nos lleva a otros rumbos,_

_Caminos distintos,_

_Que no tienen vuelta hacia atrás._

"¡Camus, te lo suplico…¡Espera!"- El santo de acuario no se detenía; pero el escorpión usó su agilidad y le detuvo del brazo

"¡Suéltame!"- Gritó mirándole, entonces Milo se dio cuenta de que lloraba

"Sé que te hice daño; pero yo…"

"¡No quiero escucharte!"

"Una vez más Sibería te cambió y yo no quiero creer que te has olvidado tan pronto de lo mucho que me amabas…"

**Camus:**

_El tiempo, mi aliado enemigo_

_Que cambia el destino_

_Congela las ganas de amar_

"Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, no sabes como lo deseo, día y noche, noche y día…"- Dijo cerrando sus ojos con dolor

"No digas eso… escúchame…"- Milo tomo al santo de acuario por los brazos… más este rechazó el contacto con violencia

"¡Estoy arto de ti y de tus cosas…!"- Gritó abriendo sus ojos

"Camus… perdóname"- Suplicó

"NO… TE ODIO… ¿Lo oyes?... TE ODIO"- Grito mientras varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; pero el escorpión no podía creer esas palabras y se lanzó sobre él abrazándole con fuerza

**Milo:**

_Se han quedado en la luna_

_Los tiernos abrazos._

"Me niego a creerlo, tú no puedes odiarme…"- Le susurró mientras Camus se tensaba entre sus brazos, teniendo miles de sentimientos encontrados

"¡Ya basta!... ¡No quiero que me toques!"- Volvió a gritar, empujándole a un lado

"Tú me perteneces y lo sabes… tú corazón es mío, yo lo sé… lo veo en tus ojos…"- Se atrevió a decir Milo, aunque en realidad estaba suplicando

"Podría sacármelos sin con eso me dejas tranquilo"- Respondió con frialdad Camus

"Te estoy hablando enserio, yo siento algo muy especial por ti… yo…"

"No voy a escucharte"- Se dio la vuelta; pero Milo fue más rápido de nuevo y lo jaló hacia si, aprisionándolo en un abrazo por encima de sus brazos

"Tú eres mío y lo sabes… lo fuiste hace tanto…"- La cercanía entre ambos de nuevo es reducida por el escorpión, el santo de acuario esta por rendirse a sus caricias…

**Camus:**

_Se ah llevado la noche_

_Lo que fuimos una vez tú y yo…_

Milo esta apunto de besarle; pero Camus todo lo que hace es voltear su rostro hacia otro lado mientras cierra sus ojos con dolor. El escorpión por la impresión de la acción, suelta un poco su ex amigo… el de acuario no hace ningún otro movimiento por soltarse, solo se queda ahí, llorando en silencio, sin mirar un solo instante al ser que tanto daño le hace

"Camus…"- Lo llama Milo mientras le suelta y una vez más el santo de acuario ni siquiera se mueve –"Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, por favor"- De nuevo nada –"Camus, mírame te lo suplico"- La respuesta es la misma, por lo que toma una de sus manos y su barbilla para obligarle a mirarle. Camus por fin le responde con una mirada llena de frialdad y tal vez odio

**Milo:**

_Mírame, Mírate…_

_Como hemos cambiado._

"Antes podía hablar de cualquier cosa con mi mejor amigo¿No puedo hacerlo ahora?"- Camus responde con una risa fría

"Hace años te dije que tu amigo murió en la nieve… justo el día que supo que te amaba…"

"Camus, quiero recuperarte"

**Camus:**

_Mírame, mírate…_

_Ahora nada es igual._

De nuevo una risa fría sale de sus labios. En el fondo, su corazón quiere creerle a Milo y ceder a todo; pero su razón sabe que si lo hace, ese maldito insecto puede volver a lastimarle.

"No hay nada que recuperar"- Responde con frialdad sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos

"Por favor, tú sabes que no es cierto… Tengo a mi mejor amigo y al ser que más a…"

"Esa persona que mencionas con tanto afán, murió en la nieve"

**Milo:**

_Mírame, mírate…_

_Ya no te siento a mi lado._

"Tú sabes que él vino al santuario hace varios años… Por favor Camus, te quiero y te necesito a mi lado de nuevo"- El santo de acuario vuelve a sonreír con frialdad y aparta su mano con brusquedad

"Y creo que tú sabes, que él murió aquí… más bien dicho, TÚ MILO, le mataste"

"Camus…"- Solloza el escorpión, apenas se ah dado cuenta de lo mucho que su ex amigo le odia y eso le duele, arrancándole varias lágrimas

"¡No! Esto ya llegó a su limite"- Dice dándole la espalda

"Camus, te necesito… yo te…"

_**Camus:**_

_Mírame, mírate…_

_No podemos volver hacia atrás_

"No lo haces Milo, yo todo lo que significo para ti es el ser una simple presa"- Comienza a caminar hacia la salida

"Lo dije sin pensar, solo quería que Afrodita se acostara conmigo"- Milo sabe que si Camus sale de ahí sin que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, jamás podrán hacerlo

"Es natural en ti, siempre logras lo que quieres al costo que sea… por eso dijiste que me amabas" – Responde con desprecio, aunque en el fondo de su ser le esta quemando aquella palabra

**Milo:**

_No tiene sentido,_

_Si no hay un motivo,_

_Un beso para respirar. _

Aioria tenía razón, él fue muy estupido para haber hecho lo que hizo; pero es necesario que el santo de acuario sepa la verdad sobre sus sentimientos

"Aquello lo dije también sin pensar; pero te juro que eso era lo que sentía por ti desde un principio… Camus, escúchame, te amo…"- De nuevo esa palabra¿Por qué Milo insiste en lastimarle así?

"No te creo"- Susurra

"Pero es cierto"- Dice Milo caminando hacia él, que ahora ha detenido su paso

"Tú lo dijiste, no puedes tener sentimientos hacia nadie"

"Pero tú no eres nadie, eres mi mejor amigo y ahora sé que te amo… ¡OH, Camus, perdóname!"- El escorpión toma el brazo del santo de acuario y le da la vuelta despacio

**Camus:**

_Se han quedado en la luna,_

_Los tiernos abrazos,_

_Se ha llevado la noche_

_Lo que fuimos una vez tú y yo_

De nuevo quiere creerle; pero no puede, fueron tantas mentiras y tanto daño…

"No puedo creer en tus palabras"- Dice con dificultad mientras le mira directo a los ojos

"Tienes que hacerlo, es la verdad"

"Entiende que esto se acabó…"

"Si no crees en mis palabras, al menos deja que mis labios te digan cual es la verdad"- Milo vuelve a abrazar al santo de acuario por arriba de sus brazos, este le responde con la mirada levemente sorprendida… el escorpión inclina la mayor parte de su cuerpo hacia el suelo, abrazando aún a su ex amigo…

Y entonces… acerca lentamente sus labios a los de Camus, dejando que en su rostro aparezca un ligero rubor…

De nuevo siente ese calor tan propio de él, de su querido Camus, que a pesar de ser el caballero de los hielos… es el santo dorado más calido que él hubiera conocido jamás… quizá por eso lo amaba tanto…

Sin embargo, un poco lejos de disfrutar aquello, el santo de acuario no sabía que hacer y se preguntaba con frecuencia ¿Por qué siempre caía en lo que Milo quería?... Desde que eran niños, el pupilo a la armadura de escorpio, siempre supo muy bien la manera de atraer su atención… siempre…

**Flash Back**

Aquella tarde, Armiéns estaba ligeramente ocupado con el gran patriarca, tratando algunos asuntos personales que en otras palabras, no eran de incumbencia para él, así que se dedico a merodear por ahí, a perseguir las pequeñas lagartijas que corrían entre las rocas, observar a otros caballeros cuando entrenaban y sobre todo, tratar de conocer el santuario que ahora era parte de su nuevo hogar.

Caminando entre las ruinas del santuario, algo logra llamar su atención, es un niño de la misma edad que él, de complexión un poco llenito, el cabello azul y la piel blanca, aunque se puede notar que esta bronceada. Se encuentra arrodillado frente a una enorme piedra mientras llora cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

La inquietud del pequeño Camus, no se hace esperar, mira bastante sorprendido a aquél niño, inclina un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, luego hacia otro, la endereza y finalmente sonríe. Se acerca al niño le pregunta mientras se arrodilla a su lado

"¿Por qué lloras?"- Su compañero se destapa la cara que esta totalmente llena de lágrimas y mientras solloza responde

"Mi maestro me pidió que rompiera esta roca con mi puño; pero es imposible… esta muy dura y… y me duele cuando la golpeo…"

"¡Oh! Pero esa no es razón para llorar… lo mejor es sonreír"- Dice el pequeño Camus cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo, su compañero trata de calmarse; pero su respiración es entre cortada –"Vamos, estoy seguro de que algún día podrás romperla"- Busca algo entre su traje de entrenamiento, luego saca un pañuelo de color blanco con algunos bordados en las esquinas, lo desdobla y seca las lágrimas del niño de cabello azul –"Así estas mejor"- Vuelve a sonreír

"Estúpida roca"- Dice su compañero mirando con enojo el objeto de su frustración, Camus ríe mientras le entrega el pañuelo, el niño se termina de sacar las lágrimas y le sonríe a su nuevo amigo –"Soy Milo, de la casa de escorpión"- Le tiende la mano

"Mucho gusto"- Responde estrechándola –"Mi nombre es…"

"¡Camus!"- Gritó Armiéns mirándole con enojo y frialdad, la sonrisa del pequeño desapareció, soltó a Milo y fue a reunirse con su maestro quien lo reprendía por haber salido del templo de acuario. El pupilo de escorpión solo veía la escena con cierto enojo, no podía creer que una persona tan amable y tan alegre como Camus, fuera pupilo del santo con peor reputación dentro del santuario, por ser un antisocial… Ahora Milo se preguntaba si alguna vez podría hablar con su nuevo amigo… aunque fuera una más…

**Milo:**

_Mírame, Mírate…_

_Como hemos cambiado._

_Mírame, mírate…_

_Ahora nada es igual._

_Mírame, mírate…_

_Ya no te siento a mi lado._

_Mírame, mírate…_

_No podemos volver hacia atrás_

El niño de cabello azul, tenía un desesperado deseo por volver a ver a su sonriente amigo; pero por más que le buscaba, no hallaba ni rastro de él, tendría que buscar muy bien… en especial en lugares que por lo regular los otros caballeros no frecuentaran…

Las ruinas detrás de los campos de los caballeros femeninos, ese lugar no era muy visitado por nadie, ahí fue donde Milo encontró a Camus. Desde lo lejos le vio sentado sobre una roca, con las piernas cruzadas en posición de flor de loto y las manos recargadas en sus rodillas extendiendo sus palmas hacia arriba.

"Camus, hola"- Le llamó el escorpión acercándose a él, este abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad y le miró un poco extrañado –"¿No me reconoces?"

"Si, es que… pensé que eras un espejismo"- Respondió con la boca seca, tenía la cara sumamente roja por el calor, sudaba y se veía muy cansado

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, descuida, mi maestro dice que esto pasara"- Volvió a cerrar los ojos y para horror de Milo, cayó hacia atrás… este tuvo que correr, ponerse detrás de él y evitarle la dura caída

"¿Camus?... ¿Qué te pasa?"- Por inercia tocó su rostro, y noto que estaba sumamente caliente… no solo por el sol, si no porque tenía fiebre

"Armiéns dijo que si no me desconcentraba nada malo me pasaría"- Respondió levantándose del piso con dificultad, Milo le ayudó, Camus se tambaleó y de nuevo tuvo que sostenerle

"Ese idiota quiere matarte"- Dijo apretando los dientes, entonces se le ocurrió una idea –"Ya sé, ven conmigo… te llevaré a un lugar donde seguro te vas a curar"- Camus se puso en pie sin ayuda del niño de cabello azul y le miró confundido

"¿A dónde iremos?"

"Tú confía en mi, te encantará"- El pupilo de acuario lo dudó un poco

"Si Armiéns se entera de que me escapé…"

"Yo te llevaré a tu casa, te lo prometo y si pregunta algo, le diremos que te desmayaste"- En realidad Camus no se tragó esa mentira, y sabía que su maestro tampoco lo haría; pero por alguna razón desconocida para él mismo, confío en Milo y lo siguió hasta el lugar donde quería ir… el cual era nada más y nada menos, que un pequeño lago.

Aquella tarde, se divirtieron mucho jugando en el agua y por la tarde, cuando Milo y Camus tenía que volver a sus respectivos templos, el pobre acuario estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido a orillas del lago; el escorpión, no teniendo otra opción y con ayuda de un Camus bastante sonámbulo, se lo trepó en la espalda, lo llevó hasta su casa y lo recostó en cama.

Quizá Milo no se dio cuenta; pero Armiéns le vio, escondido detrás de un pilar, cuando salía de la habitación de su pupilo; así que bastante furioso entró en la habitación de Camus dispuesto a regañarlo por desobedecerle de aquella manera… Más al verlo dormir con tanta paz y serenidad como sabía no adquiriría ningún otro día, dejó las cosas por la paz, al menos mañana podría ponerle otro entrenamiento más duro… o hacer de cuenta que en realidad estaba de viaje, así que no supo nada… arropó a Camus y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Fin Del Flash back**

Colgado del cuerpo de Milo, aún en aquella extraña posición, Camus seguía reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no poder apartar de sí al ser que amaba… Y es que ahora se había dado cuenta de una cosa: Él no mintió cuando le dijo que lo amaba, el santo de acuario ya lo estaba comprobando… Sin embargo, en su corazón seguía aquella espina clavada y las palabras de Milo… Así que sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar…

**Camus:**

_Ya no podemos volver hacia atrás_

_Hacia atrás…_

_... o ... o ..._

**_Sorry x no extenderme en los comens esta vez, es k estoy escasa de time para estar en la PC y quise relarles ese cap antes de irme... nos leemos en otra oación y espero que sea de agrado n.n_**

**_Agradecimiento especial a Elene (Shadir) y a Laura (_****_Forfirith-Greenleaf_******


	11. ¿Traidor o santo de Athena?

**_Espero que les guste este cap, se podría decir que uno de los últimos, solo ustedes deciden cuando es el final... pero bueno... aquí les dejo este_**

Cap: 11

**¿Traidor o santo de Athena?**

Desde hacia varios minutos, ambos permanecían callados y sin emitir sonido alguno -excepto el de la taza de té cuando era depositada sobre un plato de cerámica-. Uno de ellos daba respingos pausados mientras contemplaba con sus ojos cerrados, el rostro tan triste de su compañero de armas…

Camus y Shaka no habían cruzado ni media palabra desde que el primero llegó a su casa, y la razón no era para menos; no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería disfrutar por unos instantes de la paz y tranquilidad que el santo de Virgo provocaba, porque le dolía, en su pecho lastimaba aquella aguja de dolor que Milo había clavado acertando en su corazón…

Por lo que no podía perdonarle… y esa era la causa de despreciarle una vez más a pesar de querer quedarse con él…

**Flash Back**

Milo se separó lentamente de Camus, frunciendo el entrecejo –más que molesto desconcertado-, se incorporó y le miró sin comprender porque había comenzado a llorar. El santo de acuario no abrió los ojos para nada, permaneció de pie con varias lágrimas en su rostro

"Camus… Te amo…"- Le susurró secando sus lágrimas con un pulgar –"No llores, estoy contigo"- Y le sonrió; pero al encontrarse con los ojos –ahora abiertos- de su amor, se topó de nuevo con su mirada aún más entristecida… su sonrisa se disolvió como polvo en el viento

"Lo sé… y por eso siento miedo"- Respondió retrocediendo

"Pero…"- Milo trató de poner una mano en su hombro; más fue rechazado cuando el santo de acuario retrocedió otro paso

"Me hiciste mucho daño y eso no lo puedo perdonar… ¡No puedo!... Te deshiciste de mi orgullo en un segundo y pisaste mi corazón sin piedad…"

"Soy un idiota, eso ya lo sé… ¿De qué manera te puedo pedir disculpas?"

"No lo hagas Milo, no te humilles… porque yo no pienso perdonarte nunca…"- Las lágrimas que hace un momento habían cesado, amenazaron con correr de nuevo por sus mejillas… por esta razón se dio la vuelta dispuesto a no mirar hacia atrás y corrió desesperado hacia la casa de Virgo, donde sabía, había dejado a un viejo amigo años atrás…

"¡CAMUS!"- Gritó el escorpión desesperado; pero sus piernas y aquella debilidad por la batalla que había sostenido horas antes, se lo impidieron y lo tumbaron al frío suelo, donde comenzó a llorar amargamente

El santo de acuario atravesó libra y al llegar a su destino buscó desesperadamente a Shaka; sin embargo, no parecía encontrarse por ningún lugar, fue como aquella noche en que partirían… tampoco pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado…

Y justo cuando más desesperado se sintió, una brisa calida lo invadió... un olor muy peculiar a… ¿Flores?... y de nuevo aparecieron en el templo pequeños pétalos rosas acompañados de un cosmos cálido y lleno de paz

"¿Camus?"- El mencionado se dio la vuelta y de nuevo trató de sonreír; pero no pudo… -"¿Aún sigues forzándola? Deja que sea natural y será el mejor regalo que podrás darme"- Su compañero no respondió, solo se limitó a concentrar su vista en un pilar –"¿Quieres tomar un poco de té?"- Preguntó Shaka caminando hacia otra parte de su casa seguido del santo de acuario

**Fin Del Flash Back **

Así había llegado a esa parte de la casa de Virgo, donde había una pequeña mesa con cojines a los lados para sentarse. Ya había cruzado algunas palabras; pero habían sido algo escasas y Shaka no quería incomodar a Camus, sabiendo que su semblante tan triste solo se debía a una persona: Milo.

Pero a pesar de no hacerlo, debía, ellos dos tenían una charla que entablar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el santuario esos días.

"Supongo que ya sabes las nuevas noticias"- Dijo Shaka bebiendo un poco de su té

"No"- Respondió Camus aún mirando la taza

"Mañana vendrá la chica esa de Japón, Saori Kido"- El santo de acuario miró extrañado a su compañero –"¿No sabes quién es¿Pues donde has estado?"

"Creo que si lo sé… el patriarca me envío hace unas semanas a Sibería, una carta para Hyoga, donde le daba instrucciones de participar en el torneo galáctico que organizaría ella… eso me lo contó mi discípulo…"

"Entonces no sabes nada"- Murmuró misterioso el rubio

"¿Saber qué Shaka?"- Preguntó Camus frunciendo el entrecejo

"Tu querido pupilo esta acusado de traición contra el santuario"- Respondió dando un sorbo más a su té

"¿QUÉ COSA?"- Preguntó sorprendido mientras se levantaba

"Lo que oíste; Hyoga, junto con otros caballeros de bronce, se han revelado contra el santuario proclamando a Saori Kido como la reencarnación de Athena"

"Eso no puede ser posible, yo no entrené a un traidor"- Camus volvió a sentarse, su semblante revelaba lo su corazón sentía… duda

"Tal parece que si"

"Escuchame Shaka, yo entré a Hyoga para luchar por lo que era correcto y por sus ideales… así que estoy seguro de…"

"¿Te atreves a decir que el gran maestro es un mentiroso?"- Sus cejas se levantaron

"No; pero debe haber una razón para eso… es que no puedo creer que mi pupilo…"- El santo de acuario negaba varias veces con la cabeza aquella situación

"Camus, yo sé que es difícil; pero entiende, en estos días muchos se atreven a revelarse contra el santuario y el gran patriarca los ah tenido controlados; pero las cosas están casi fuera de control"

"Es que no puedo creer en tus palabras Shaka" - Cerró sus ojos con dolor mientras volteaba su rostro hacia otro lado

"Tú lo sabes, uno de los nombres de los principales traidores es Aioros…"

"Él era un buen hombre"- Respondió frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a Shaka a la cara

"Pero un traidor, y también el gran maestro de libra"

"¿Qué¿También él?"

"Si, y al parecer también ese miserable de Mu, no puedo creer que se atrevan a llamarse caballeros dorados"- Dijo con desagrado

"¿Mu?"- Camus se sentía en la dimensión descosida, oír a Shaka hablar así de ellos… de esas personas a las que él había conocido en el pasado y que incluso llegaron a ser sus amigos como el santo de Aries, ahora eran llamados traidores por la reencarnación de Buda, quien antes mostraba mucho interés en el carnero… ¿Qué había sucedido en el santuario mientras se fue a Sibería?

La verdad era que Camus necesitaba respuestas. El que Aioros, el maestro de cinco viejos picos, Mu, los caballeros de la isla de Andrómeda e incluso su pulo –junto con sus amigos-, fueran llamados traidores, sinceramente no lo entendía.

Se excusó con Shaka y salió de Virgo en dirección a su templo de acuario, caminando con la cabeza agachada y meditando todo lo que sabía.

Albione, era el maestro de la isla de Andrómeda y también maestro de Shun, el caballero de bronce que poseía la armadora de Andrómeda; también estaba el maestro de libra, quien había entrenado al caballero Shiru del dragón y sin olvidar a Marín, la guerrera amazona de la que escuchó hablar a volver al santuario y maestra de Seiya…

¿Por qué todos los santos más fieles que él conocía, se había vuelto de la noche a la mañana en traidores?

Aquella pregunta le taladraba el cerebro y ahora también se preguntaba si lo acusarían de traidor por ser el maestro de Hyoga… ¡Que enredo!... Con sus propios problemas existenciales tendría que resolver aquella encrucijada antes de ver mañana a su pupilo.

Pero había estado tan metido en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que para entonces, estaba en el templo de libra y al sentir una extraña presencia dentro del templo, salió de aquello. Miró a todos lados buscando a la persona que poseía tal poder; pero nada. Siguió caminando más, hasta dar con el altar donde era guardada la armadura de Libra…

"¿Camus?"- Se oyó una vez tras él, el mencionado abrió levemente los ojos mostrándose sorprendido y sonriendo apenas se dio la vuelta

"¿Aioria?"- El castaño le sonrió, al parecer venía tras él sin que se diera cuenta

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo"

"Demasiado… ¡Qué gusto verte!"- Exclamó el de Acuario

"A mi también me da gusto verte"- Rió el santo de leo –"¿Y cómo estas?"- Preguntó con timidez

"Supongo que bien…"- Suspiró Camus mostrando una débil sonrisa

"Eh… lo siento… no fue…"- Balbuceó Aioria; pero el santo de acuario lo interrumpió

"Olvídalo, Milo esta muerto para mi"

"Comprendo; pues me da mucho gusto verte, pensé que jamás volverías a hablarme después de lo que te hice…"

"Gracias a ti descubrí la clase de sátiro que es Milo… así que no te preocupes… todo esta bien entre tú y yo"- Aioria volvió a sonreír; pero luego su expresión cambio a seria y preocupada, se aclaró la garganta

"Bien, supongo que ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido en el santuario"

"Shaka me contó algo"

"¡Ese imbécil, estoy seguro que esta a favor de todo esto!"- Exclamó el santo de Leo con desprecio, y de nuevo Camus se sintió extraño, ya que él y Aioria siempre había tenido una buena relación con el santo de Virgo

"¿Tú que sabes de todo esto?"

"Que el gran patriarca es un farsante… es una alimaña… ¡Todo el tiempo nos ha estado mintiendo!"- Gritó apretando los puños y aparentemente furioso

"¿Por qué dices eso?"- Se alarmó Camus, jamás había visto al castaño así… nunca…

"Acuso a mi hermano de traidor, cuando fue él quien intentó matar a Athena"

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"¡SI!... Acabo de ver a la propia Athena, me arrodillé ante ella y le juré que lucharía por la paz…"

"¿Y se puede saber quién es esa tal Athena?"- Preguntó Shaka saliendo de entre las sombras

"¿A ti que más te da?"- Lo retó Aioria volteándose a verlo

"Estas cometiendo un gran pecado en contra del santuario y yo no permitiré que enredes a Camus en todo esto"- Amenazó Shaka bastante molesto

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA SHAKA! El gran maestro miente, Athena es Saori Kido"- Gritó Aioria casi verde del coraje

"¡No permitiré que sigas con esto!"

"¡Y yo no estoy pidiendo tu autorización!"- le gritó al santo de Virgo, luego se dirigió hacia su amigo –"Camus, allá tú, solo te advierto una cosa, no te dejes envolver por el patriarca"- Después de eso se fue caminando hacia donde vivía el gran maestro. El santo de acuario le siguió con la mirada y con la boca levemente abierta, Shaka siguió al castaño; pero se detuvo y se volteó hacia Camus

"¿Eres traidor o santo de Athena?"- No respondió y concentro su vista en otro punto, Shaka no dijo nada y salió detrás del santo de leo dando grandes zancadas

Camus dio un gran suspiro mientras se sentaba frente a la armadura de Libra –en el suelo-, tratando de pensar que era lo que en realidad estaba pasando y porque todos los que antes habían sido amigos en el pasado, no eran otra cosa que rivales…

De nuevo sintió aquella cosmo energía tan poderosa, la buscó con la mirada y para su sorpresa, aquél poder venía de la caja de la armadura

"¿Maestro?"- La armadura brillo aún más

"_¿Crees que soy traidor?"_- Le preguntó la voz del anciano

"Quizá cruzó por mi cabeza esa idea maestro; pero no sé cual es la verdad"- Respondió con sinceridad mientras cerraba sus ojos con dolor

_-"No todo es verdad ni todo mentira, todo depende del cristal con que se mira"_

"No comprendo maestro"

_-"Para muchos de tus compañeros, Athena vive en el santuario y para muchos como yo, vive en Japón"_- Respondió

"¿Eso quiere decir que Aioria decía la verdad?"- Preguntó Camus levantándose del piso

_-"Para los caballeros **"Traidores"**, Arles es un mal patriarca, un asesino y avaricioso gobernante; mientras que para otros como Shaka, es la imagen de la verdad y la vida" _

"¿Pero cual es la verdad maestro?"- Camus volvió a sentarse

_-"Eso solo lo sabrás cuando tu pupilo alcance el séptimo sentido" _

"¿El séptimo sentido? Pero eso es algo imposible, solo los caballeros de oro pueden…"

_-"Te asombrarías mucho si descubrieras lo fuertes que pueden llegar a ser estos caballeros, tanto, que a ellos más que a nosotros, se les han encomendado la misión de velar por Athena" _

"Supongo que es mi deber ayudar a Hyoga"- Dijo Camus con la mirada perdida

_-"Si crees en mis palabras y en lo que tu corazón dice, me temo que si, ya que la persona que ahora ocupa el lugar del patriarca, desencadenó una guerra donde hay un derramamiento sorprendente de sangre y aún falta lo peor…" _

"Bien maestro, detendré a mi pupilo en esta casa, y dejaré que a mi modo me demuestre que Saori es realmente Athena"- Camus alzó la vista hacia el techo acompañándole con un fuerte suspiro… resignado a lo que iba a venir

_-"Suerte"-_ Fue todo lo que dijo la voz del maestro y la caja de la armadura dejó de brillar

_-"¿Eres traidor o santo de Athena?"- _Dijo la voz de Shaka en su cabeza

"Soy santo de Athena"- Respondió decidido. Camus se levantó del piso, miró la armadura y recordó las palabras del patriarca el día que le pidió permiso para irse a Sibería

_-"No será fácil, lo llevaras hasta el día en que te mueras"- _Sonrió con tristeza mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba correr por sus mejillas algunas lágrimas. Después de todo, si su plan daba resultado y tenia que hacer lo mismo que su maestro por él, su sufrimiento terminaría más pronto de lo que pensaba: mañana en la lucha de las doce casas…

**... o ... o ...**

**_Creo que ya se imaginaran lo que sigue, vdd? T.T  
les agradezco muchos rrs a Elena, Amy Afrodita y mi kerida friend Laura n.n_**

Nos vemos en la proxima actualización 


	12. Un adiós

**_Hi again!... en este capitulo, para ponerle coherencia a la canción y a lo que estaba pasando en el fic, tuve que quitarle una estrofa además de cambiar una o dos palabras…_**

**_NOTA: como notarán, tiene algunos errores de ortografía... los errores no son mios si no del sitio... así que espero me disculpen... _**

**Cap: 12 –Canción original de Juanes- **

**Un adiós**

:-:-:-

_¡No lo hagas, no así!... ¡Te prohíbo despedirte de mi de esta manera!_

_Me suplicas que no te abandone y te despides de mí con lágrimas en los ojos mientras te aferras a mi cuerpo… ¿Por qué?_

_Un ángel cayó… un ángel murió… un ángel se fue… y no volverá…_

:-:-:-

"¡Maldita guerra en las doce casas¡Me arrebató lo que más quería en este mundo!"

_Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver,  
Daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil, mis botas y mi fe,  
Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad  
Tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor mi corazón_

"No cabe la menor duda de que la desgracia me persigue y la vida no hace mucho por mi en estos días que tanto necesito un poco de luz del sol.

Miro a ratos el cielo tratando de encontrar algo que pueda calmar mi dolor sin resultados, siento las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, mis ojos cansados y enrojecidos de tanto hacerlo y mi corazón rompiéndose en pedazos cada vez que pienso en ti

Por haber jugado de aquella manera contigo, no merecí tu perdón; y al no tenerlo, tuve que aceptar con ello, que te perdería para siempre, que morirías aquella tarde en la batalla de las doce casas, sin que yo pudiera hacer mucho por ti, por mi o por tu adorado pupilo

¿Y sabes qué?... No sé si lo odio a él, a mi o ti…

_Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir  
En el vacío de estos días de no saber  
Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz  
Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir_

¿Por qué me dejaste?

Estuviste conmigo esa mañana, creo que tratabas de despedirte de mi… y lo hiciste… me dijiste adiós con esa última caricia…"

**Flash Back **

Milo estaba sentado en las escaleras del templo de Escorpio -a la entrada-, esperando que los caballeros de bronce se atrevieran pasar… si es que se consideraban hombres como para llegar hasta él.

No pensaba en nada, en realidad no quería hacerlo…

¿Para qué mentir? Si lo hacia; pero no estaba meditando sobre la guerra, él estaba más preocupado por Camus, quien parecía confundido… distante… parecía todo menos el santo de acuario que siempre había conocido… ¿Por qué?...

_Y es que solo con saber que al regresar  
Tú esperarás por mí  
Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón _

Juraría que aquella mañana, después de salir de la junta urgente que el patriarca había convocado, él estuvo apunto de decirle algo… no sabía que era… pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de ello… y es que le miraba de reojo tantas veces, abría la boca y luego la cerraba, apretaba sus ojos y apartaba la vista al abrirlos hacia otro lado.

Milo daría cualquier cosa por saber que le estaba pasando… ¿Le preocuparía su pupilo? Después de todo, a pesar de ser el santo de los hielos, seguía siendo el mismo Camus de siempre ¿No?... el niño sentimental que odiaba sobre todas las cosas el dolor y más si se trataba del dolor hacia una persona que él quería..

Se levantó de los escalones y se fue hacia su habitación, aún faltaban casi cinco horas para que los santos de bronce llegaran hasta donde estaba él –si es que llegaban- y la verdad no le preocupaba, porque sabía que Mascara de Muerte, Aioria o Shaka acabarían con ellos antes de que siquiera intentasen pasar sus casas… Y pensando en el castaño de leo¿Qué le abría pasado? Su rostro se veía tan… ¿Diferente?... (NA: Recuerden que esta poseído por el puño diabólico de Saga) ojalá que estuviera bien, porque a pesar de todo, estaba preocupado por su bienestar

Llegó a su habitación, levantó un ladrillo suelto que estaba debajo de le mesa, y sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela, de la cual sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco -con bordados- (NA: Ver capitulo 10), que estaba un poco sucio y viejo… No quería olvidar la esencia de su dueño, por tal motivo jamás lo había lavado. Se sentó en el piso mientras lo contemplaba y sonreía… ¡Si tan solo él pudiera comprender lo mucho que lo amaba!...

_Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer_

Quizá fuera su imaginación, o tal vez se debía a sus recuerdos; pero comenzaba a sentir el cosmo de Camus atravesar por su templo… justo como aquella noche en que se marchó a Sibería.

Rápidamente guardó el pañuelo donde estaba, se levantó del piso y salió de su habitación en dirección hacia las escaleras de la entrada, donde distinguió la figura del santo de hielo parado en la entrada, dándole la espalda…

"Camus"- Lo llamó Milo todavía caminando hacia él –"¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar cuidando tu templo?"- El santo de acuario no se movió de su lugar, seguía mirando hacia fuera, como si esperara que algo pasara –"¿Estas bien?"

"Si"- Respondió sonriendo, aunque no le miró a la cara –"… Milo… yo…"- Camus parecía muy nervioso, se dio la vuelta y miró al escorpión –que ahora estaba parado a su lado y lo contemplaba levemente sonrojado-, aspiró profundo y continuó –"Escucha, yo te…"- Su oración quedó a la mitad, un cosmo se estrelló en la casa de libra –una antes que la de Milo-; el santo de acuario abrió los ojos sorprendido, el santo de Escorpio hizo lo mismo solo que no apretó los puños como su compañero. Y entonces, para sorpresa del guardián del octavo templo, Camus se le paró enfrente, se acercó rápidamente a él y le robó un beso… luego salía corriendo hacia Libra a toda velocidad…

"¡Espera, Camus!"- Le gritó el escorpión con un pie apunto de bajar los escalones; pero algo lo detuvo, tal vez aquél beso… no lo supo con seguridad, solo sentía que debía dejarlo solo, al menos hasta que la hora de Géminis hubiera pasado.

… … … … …

No cabía la mejor duda, eso que sintió hace un par de minutos extinguirse, fue el cosmo de uno de los caballeros de bronce, y eso había pasado justo en la casa de Libra.

Con el corazón en un puño, salió corriendo de su habitación –donde se había ido a encerrando para meditar una razón para que Camus le robara aquel beso… ¿Abría sido una despedida?-, se fue hacia la escalera de la entrada y ahí se paró para observar el templo que estaba abajo… pero su semblante cambió a sorprendido cuando a unos escalones de llegar a Escorpio, el santo de acuario estaba tirado en la escalera, con una mano cubriendo su rostro, mientras que con la otra se sostenía para no caer completamente…

"¡CAMUS!"- Gritó Milo sintiendo que la vida se le escapaba, corrió hacia él, se inclinó a su lado, paso su propio brazo por su cintura, y el brazo de su amigo por sus hombros, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y se lo llevó a su templo, mientras lo oía sollozar y llorar completamente derrotado.

_Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz  
Ni una razón para vivir_

Lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo sentó en su cama… donde él se dejó caer hacia atrás, vencido por el dolor…

El escorpión se sentó a su lado y le miró desesperado, sin saber que hacer y sin tener la más mínima idea de que le había pasado.

"¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Camus?... ¿Por qué lloras?"- El santo de acuario volvió a sentarse y se secó las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos con tal brusquedad, que parecía no querer volver a llorar en su vida

"¡Soy un monstruo!"- Exclamó levantándose y dando apenas unos pasos

"No lo eres Camus… no digas eso…"- Habló el escorpión tratando de consolarle, como respuesta, su compañero se quitó la armadura y suspiró al deshacerse de una pesada caga –que más del cuerpo era de conciencia-, caminó hacia Milo pero no se sentó en la cama, si no que se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado y escondió el rostro en el colchón. El guardián de la octava casa, también se quitó la armadura y se arrodillo a su lado, le puso las manos en los hombros y le susurró –"Tú eres un ser muy especial y lo sabes, jamás, pese a cualquier cosa que hagas, pienses que eres un monstruo… es como convertir un ángel en demonio"- Camus apartó su rostro del colchón para mirar a su compañero y le dijo

"Destroze su corazón, su madre significaba todo para él y la hundí más… ¡AHÍ NUNCA PODRÁ VERLA!"

"¿De qué hablas amigo?"- Camus empujó a un lado al santo de escorpión y se puso de pie, él lo imitó

"Yo traté de que despertara su séptimo sentido y él no quiso hacerlo"

"Pero eso es imposible, los caballeros de bronce no pueden…"

"¡Es mi pupilo, tengo fe en él!"- Gritó apretando los puños

"Camus, Hyoga es un traidor"

"¡No lo es¡Yo creo en él y en el maestro de Libra!"- Respondió en el mismo tono

"También es un traidor, nunca ah obedecido los llamados del santuario…"- Milo frunció el entrecejo comenzando a disgustarse, el santo de acuario le puso las manos en los hombros y lo zarandeó mientras le preguntaba

"¿Cómo te explicas que todos los santos que antes fueron los más fieles, ahora sean los más traidores?"

"Camus…"

"¡Milo, estoy seguro de que el patriarca miente!"- Gritó zarandeando todavía al escorpión, luego su vista se perdió en la nada y como si estuviera loco dijo –"No me demostró que ella es Athena; pero sé que el maestro de Libra no miente y que lo dejara morir"- Entonces sus ojos se posaron en los de su compañero y se lanzó en sus brazos –"Hyoga solo duerme dentro de mi ataúd de cristal… y aunque todos los caballeros dorados intentaran romperlo, no habrá resultados positivos… pero las armas de Libra si pueden…"

"No te estoy entendiendo nada"- Comentó el escorpión con la mirada perdida, Camus se apartó levemente

"Si él decide despertar, nos volveremos a enfrentar"- Dice aún con el semblante sumamente triste y preocupado –"Y entonces… uno de los dos caerá… ¡Milo!..."- Vuelve a abrazarlo con más fuerza, aferrándose a él mientras aprieta los puños en su espalda –"¡No quiero… No quiero morir!... ¡Tengo miedo!"

"¿Pero qué cosas dices?… tú no vas a morirte Camus"- Responde el escorpión correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciando su espalda

"Así tiene que ser… para que Hyoga despierte su séptimo sentido, yo debo entregarle mi vida"- Milo siente una punzada en el pecho, abre los ojos bastante sorprendido y se separa de Camus –el cual ahora le desvía la mirada-, el escorpión toma su barbilla obligándole a mirarlo

"Eso es mentira y lo sabes…"

"No… no lo es… mi maestro Armiéns dio su vida por mi para que yo pudiera despertar el séptimo sentido y si quiero que Hyoga salve a Athena, debo hacerlo"

_Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz  
Ni una razón para vivir_

"¿Y creíste que me lo dirías así nada más y yo te dejaría?"- Milo estaba furioso ante aquella revelación

"Comprende…"

"¡Comprende tú! Si te mueres me muero contigo"- Respondió comenzando a desesperarse

"Milo…"

"¡NO CAMUS¡ANTES DE QUE ESE CHIQUILLO INTENTE SI QUIERA LLEGAR A TU TEMPLO DEBE PASAR POR MI CADÁVER PRIMERO!"

"Tengo que hacerlo, no interfieras"

"Lo voy a destrozar… ya lo verás… me lo voy a cenar y no sabrá ni lo que le ocurrió…"

"¡Si lo hacer jamás te lo perdonaré!"- Grito Camus apretando los dientes

"No estas siendo razonable, yo solo trato de protegerte"

"De quien necesito más protección es de ti"- Responde con mirada fría, se dirige hacia la puerta pero el escorpión la cierra de golpe –"Déjame salir"- Se voltea para mirarlo

_Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir  
En el vacío de estos días de no saber  
Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz  
Como lo soy cuando con tus besos te veo partir_

"Si tengo que encerrarte aquí hasta que termine la batalla, lo haré"- Susurra Milo, tiene un brazo recargado en la puerta sobre el hombro de su compañero, con el cual lo aprisiona. Los ojos del santo de acuario se posan sobre los del escorpión, luego bajaron hasta sus labios y de nuevo hasta sus ojos… una lágrima sale de ellos y luego coloca su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del otro

"Ese es mi deber, soy un santo de Athena y sé lo que es correcto…"- Susurra

"No Camus…"- De los ojos del escorpión comienzan a brotar varias lágrimas –"Te amo demasiado para perderte así"- El santo de acuario le sonríe, el escorpión sintió que era la última vez que lo hacia… así que trató de protestar… pero Camus selló sus labios con beso, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a un muy sorprendido Milo.

El santo de Escorpio sintió que la vida se le iba con aquél beso y aquellas caricias que sentía, sabiendo que así, su compañero, amigo y amor… le decía adiós…

"No te despidas de mi… no así… te lo suplico"- Gemía Milo al mismo tiempo que su respiración se agitaba y que su antiguo amigo aceleraba sus movimientos; pero aquello fue lo último que dijo

"Te amo… por si esta fuera la última vez"- Le susurró Camus dejando correr por sus mejillas varias lágrimas, y luego, no le permitió otra palabra, le hizo el amor en aquella hora… antes de llegar a su funesto final, unas después…

**Fin Del Flash Back**

"Aquella tarde me dijiste adiós con tu cuerpo y con tus labios, yo sabía que podía perderte; pero tal vez si podía hacer algo por ti

Cuando desperté y ya no estabas a mi lado, me sentí muy mal… quise ir en tu búsqueda; sin embargo, encontré tu carta en mi mesa… y no olvido tus palabras, ellas se quedaron clavadas en mi mente:

Querías que perdonara la vida de tu pupilo, ya que lo estimabas como un padre a un hijo y no querías verlo muerto… además, si Hyoga dejaba de participar en esa guerra, tú no tendrías que sacrificar tu vida. Me pedías que no llorara por tu muerte, que comprendiera que todo era un sacrifico para la diosa. Y querías que cuidara de él, que velara por su estado en caso de que si murieras esa tarde…

¡Maldición! Si supieras las ganas que tuve de ir a buscarte a tu templo; pero en ese momento llegaron los santos de bronce y no me quedo otra opción que pelear con ellos para aplastarlos…

Y unos minutos después conocí a tu pupilo, me sentí tan… ¿Extraño? Por su mirada, sus palabras y la forma en que mirada al santo de Andrómeda en sus brazos…

Fue cuando comprendí, en aquella batalla, un factor muy importante que faltó en nuestra relación y el cual yo no conocía… y se llama _AMISTAD_"

CONTINUARA

**... o ... o ...**

**_Yo sé que me odian... yo lo hago... así que... bueno... respondo sus rrs._**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** _Claro k no le voy a dejar hasta ahí amiguis... y en el proximo cap les daré una sorpresa... k no sé si les guste... pero bueno... Me alegra que te gusta y muchas gracais por tus comentarios_

**Ave Suiris:** _ah!... hola!... jajajaja... gracias... pues no importa... con que solo em digas "te mereces un golpe" me doy por bien servida jajajaja... son bromas... sorry... es k nunca me tomo nada enserio y menos cuando cosas tristes... Sobre los rrs... a mi me encanta responderlos :D... me encanta ser atenta con mis lectores x k ellos me hacen el favor de leer mi fic y decirme si esta bien, mal o es pesimo xD. Sobre Shaka... bueno, esperá solo un poco más y la respuesta será revelada x si sola... jajajaja... como adelanto, solo puedo decirte que se vuelven muuuuy unidos más adelante. Muchas gracais por los elogios y me agrada que te gustara... nos vemos luego :D_

**Amy no gemini**: _si... es muy buena esa saga... aunk los últimos caps no me gustaron... sobre todo cuando Saga se suicida T.T..._

**Elena**: _sobre los errores... es parte de la pagina... x k eh publicado el fic en otros lados y no carece de lo mismo n.n... nos estamos leyendo y tieens mucha razon en tu comen o.o... sobre lo de Shaka xD, creo que también lo usare si me dejas n.nU... jajajaja... nos vemos!_

**AnnY**._ eres tú?... enserio eres tú? T.T... no lo puedo creer!... pensé k te habia ratado los extraterrestres! xDDDD... amiga mia hermana del alma... x k me dejaste sola... no seas maldita T.T... espero verte al menos en el msn ya k las dos nos salimos del foro de DH xD... kisses!_

**rosazul:** _te agradezco el rr y no digas eso... aún falta lo mejor... ya lo verás en el sig cap_

**Vibeke**: _jajajaja bueno... esa será una pekaña sorpresa... xDDD... gracais por leer mis fics, un saludo_

**_La vdd es que este es el penúltimo cap de este fic... el siguiente, el num 13, será el final... pero aún les tengo una sorpresa... así k no se desanimen xD... nos leemos después y gracias de nuevo x sus rrs y a los k no dejan reviews pero si leen el fic, gracais tambien_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	13. Volverte a ver

**_Este capitulo es medio… bueno… contiene mucho ANGST, y se trata de la batalla de Hades… con solo una escena original y lo demás un poco inventado por mi… _**

**Cap 13 (FINAL): -canción original de Juanes- **

**Volverte a ver**

"Cuando peleé con Hyoga, le deje vivir para que no tuvieras que preocuparte por entregar tu vida por él y cuando acepté pelear en su contra, estaba dispuesto a matarlo a pesar de que sabía no me perdonarías…

¡OH, Camus!... Le perdoné la vida porque confirme tus sospechas y quise darte la oportunidad de que tú lo descubrieras; pero pensé que al verlo ya llegar a su séptimo sentido, tú no te sacrificarías por él…

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios mientras pienso en lo que pudo haber pasado, de haberlo dejado morir o que yo me congelara esa tarde con su ataque tan frío... tal vez, ahora yo estaría contigo, descansando en los campos elíseos a tu lado…"

_Y es que solo con saber que al regresar  
Tú esperarás por mí  
Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón_

"Mientras mis rodillas siguen en la tierra, cerca de tu tumba, me pregunto si me cuidas desde arriba y si algún día podré encontrarte en nuestro descanso…

Ahora me levanto, camino hacia el santuario para ver a Athena -quien se queda desde ayer aquí-… ¿Y sabes Camus? La veo muy nerviosa, algo le preocupa; incluso ah prohibido la entrada al santuario de los caballeros de bronce. Mu, quien ya habita en el templo de Aries, se encuentra de la misma manera… Me pregunto la razón…"

… … … … …

_Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer  
_

"La respuesta es tan clara ahora, Saori vino al santuario para preparar la lucha contra Hades y sus espectros, ahora comprendo su preocupación y frustración, incluso llego a entender el porque ah perdonado a Kanon; pero tal como se lo dije a él, no creo que nosotros le perdonemos… aunque como ya recibió mis agujas de escorpión, la deuda esta "saldada".

Me detengo en uno de los escalones entre piscis y acuario, sabiendo que ese cosmos es tuyo, ese que ahora se desvanece… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?... ¿Por qué eres un traidor?...

Creí que mis sospechas respecto a lo que había sentido sobre Shura, Saga y tú, era mentira; pero ahora que siento esta increíble fuerza provenir de cáncer a virgo y viceversa, y luego tu cosmos junto con el de ellos desaparecer… siento que mi corazón se detiene, mi respiración se agita y me odio por ti comienza a crecer… "

_Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz  
Ni una razón para vivir _

"¿Odio?... ¡Claro que lo tengo!

Me encierro en mi templo, parado en las escaleras de entrada mientras mi mirada se posa en el cielo. Las estrellas brillan como las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, la noche es oscura… tan oscura como mi dolor…

¿Dolor?... ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo!... es una parte importante en mí, como mi corazón…

¿Por qué?... ¿No se suponía que habías muerto por tu lealtad a Athena?... ¿Cuándo cambiaron tus sentimientos?

No creo que Hyoga viera con buenos ojos, que su maestro -una de las personas que más admira en el mundo-, se hubiera vuelto un maldito cobarde traidor; eso es casi como decir que mis palabras esa tarde en tu tumba eran pura basura…"

**Flash Back **

Milo sintió el cosmos de Athena ascender hasta su templo, postró una rodilla en el suelo en forma de reverencia… la diosa le sonrió y le pidió que la siguiera.

De camino hacia el templo del patriarca donde se encontraba Saga, se toparon con los cuerpos de los santos de bronce que hasta ahora había caído; pero en acuario… la casa que estaba tan fría y congelada, parecía estar de luto porque su guardián había muerto.

El escorpión, al ver tirado el cuerpo sin vida de su antiguo amor, casi tiene un paro… y no pudo menos que correr a su lado, tomarlo entre sus brazos y hundir la cabeza de su amado en su pecho, mientras que él la hundía en sus cabellos… llorando sobre él.

Athena se compadeció, le puso una mano en el hombro al santo de Escorpio, luego tocó el cuerpo helado de Camus, dándole un poco de su energía… Pero todo era inútil, los santos dorados que estaba ahí -incluso el mismo Hyoga-, apartaron su rostro hacia un lado cuando la diosa sollozo y dejó caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas… miró al escorpión y con la cabeza le dijo un débil «No» Luego se levantó y siguió su camino junto con los demás

Milo no podía creerlo, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que había muerto y siguió llorando sobre su cuerpo… meciéndose de un lado a otro con desesperación mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Camus…

_-"No llores por mi"_- Dijo la voz del santo de acuario en su cabeza –"_Yo sé cual es mi deber"- _Esas eran las palabras dichas en su carta

-"No"- Respondió mirando su rostro pálido

-"_Te amo… siempre tenlo en cuenta"_

-"Lo sé… lo sé… es sólo que me es imposible vivir sin ti"

_-"Hyoga necesitará un buen maestro, y no quiero que se culpe de mi muerte… esta es mi decisión y quiero que ambos la respeten" _

-"Soy un tipo lleno de defectos… y cometo muchos errores… no me pidas que entienda eso"- Respondió Milo negando con la cabeza

_-"Quiero que prometas sobre mi tumba, cuando yo no este aquí, que seguirás adelante, siendo el mismo de siempre… siendo la misma persona que eh amado a través de todos estos años"_

-"Te amo, siempre…"- Suspiró, besó sus labios fríos y susurró –"Lo prometo, por ti no fallaré"- Dejó el cuerpo del santo de acuario en el piso y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos, junto con la diosa Athena.

… … … … …

Estando en la tumba de Camus -en el cementerio del santuario-, Milo se sorprendía así mismo por la fortaleza que mostraba hacia los demás -aunque el dolor y la soledad se lo carcomiera-… Y sin embargo, sabía que había dado su palabra, cuidaría del pobre Hyoga y trataría de ser él mismo -a pesar de no poder evitar llorar estando solo-

Aquella tarde solo se encontraban ellos dos –el cisne y el escorpión-, el rubio lloraba a más no poder sobre la tumba de su maestro, culpándose de seguro por su muerte

-"Hyoga"- Lo llamó Milo, el ruso se levantó –le daba la espalda-, se frotó los ojos y lo miró a la cara

-"¿Me culpas... no es así?"- Le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido

-"Yo no…"

-"¡Dimelo escorpión, anda!"- Gritó el rubio

-"Hyoga…"

-"¿Debo golpearte para que lo hagas?"- Amenazó

-"Controlate"

-"¡Eres un cobarde!"- Gritó y arremetió con un puñetazo, el escorpión lo detuvo, el rubio le lanzó otro golpe y volvió a pararlo, luego le dio una patada en el estomago… dejando al cisne sumamente adolorido en el suelo

-"Yo no quería y me obligaste, perdóname."- Se disculpó cerrando los ojos, el rubio aún adolorido en el piso, le miro sin comprender –"Él no quería verte así, Camus no quería que sufrieras Hyoga, así que deja de culparte por su muerte"

-"Mi maestro quería que alcanzara el séptimo sentido y por ser…"

-"Tu maestro Camus, sabia a la perfección lo que hacia, así que no busques culpas donde no las hay"- Interrumpió Milo abriendo sus ojos y mirando al cisne

-"Pero…"

-"Yo sé que murió con honor, no deseba hacerlo pero al final lo aceptó. Hyoga, honra su memoria con valor, poniendo en practica lo que él te enseñó"- El cisne se puso en pie –"Levanta siempre la mirada y camina como un hombre; pero no como cualquier hombre, si no como un digno discípulo de Camus, el caballero dorado de acuario"- Milo le sonrió callando sus palabras, sabía que de un momento a otro, pequeñas lágrimas resbalarían por sus mejillas. Para su asombro, Hyoga apretó los labios diciendo «si» con la cabeza, luego se limpió una pequeña lágrima y le sonrió. Después de esto, el santo de escorpio decidió que era mejor dejarle solo; así que le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia su templo

-"¿Milo?"- Lo llamó el rubio

-"¿Si?"- Contestó deteniéndose y mirándole

-"Creo que eres un gran caballero"- Le volvió a sonreír, el escorpión sonrió meneando la cabeza, se buscó algo entre las ropas del traje de entrenamiento y le aventó un pequeño morralito al ruso

-"Quedátelo, era de Camus y creo que apreciaría mucho si tú lo tuvieras"- El rubio miró extrañado lo que le había arrojado el santo dorado, este se alejó caminando con tranquilidad… aunque en su corazón sabía… que estaba sufriendo

**Fin Del Flash Back**

"Sé que estoy apretando mi puño con tal que fuerza, que eso que siento correr por mi mano es sangre; pero no importa cuanto pueda doler una cortada… el no tenerte y saber que ahora debo enfrentarme a ti, duele más que cualquier otra cosa en este momento"

… … … … …

_Eres todo lo que tengo  
Y no me quiero morir  
sin poder otra vez…  
Volverte a ver  
_

"¡Por Athena!... Ahora miro bastante sorprendido hacia la casa de Virgo y no puedo evitar llorar de tristeza al sentir lo que siento… ¡El cosmo de Shaka ah desaparecido!... ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Y eso no es todo… tú lo mataste… con la peor de todas las técnicas… sin dignidad alguna… ¿Por qué Camus?... ¿En qué demonios estas pensando?

Bueno, eso ya no importa, estoy arto de esperar a que llegues y esto es más fuerte que yo, sé que moriré en esta guerra, y lo acepto –tal como tú lo hiciste en la batalla de las doce casas-; así que ya no me importa nada, si muero, quiero morir en tus manos…

Suelto un suspiro y corro como loco hacia la casa de Virgo"

… … … … …

_Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz  
_

"Ahora estamos frente a frente, enfrentándonos unos con otros, apunto de hacer la exclamación de Athena y la verdad, ahora que estas muerto y que sé que eres un traidor, ya nada me importa.

No puedes ver, menos hablar; pero siento que a través de tu cosmos, puedes sentirme… puedes ver lo que estoy sintiendo por ti… y Camus, sabes que no es precisamente amor.

Pronto nuestro cosmo se eleva y nos atacamos mutuamente, juntando ambos poderes… sabiendo los seis, que nada bueno saldrá de aquello… ¡Pero demonios! ¡Ustedes ya han vendido su alma a Hades y nada les importa!... No tienen nada que perder; pero nosotros… nosotros si, ya lo estamos perdiendo todo…"

_Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer  
_

"Pienso en mis pobres amigos, los que murieron y los que morirán en aquella guerra; pero sobre todos ellos, pienso en ti… en lo que deparara la vida o la muerte por haber traicionado a tu diosa…

Y entonces, mientras los santos de bronce intentan contrarrestar el poder de nuestro ataque, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso que llaman _«Amistad»… _una palabra y sentimiento que no conocía; pero que sé existe gracias a mí querido amigo Aioria y a Hyoga"

**Flash back**

El santo dorado de escorpión se encontraba en su templo, no podía conciliar el sueño por más que tratará… ya que como siempre, aquella sombra de Camus lo atormentaba, no quería recostarse en su propia cama y dejar que se perdiera su esencia… su último adiós.

Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y salió corriendo escaleras arriba en dirección al templo de acuario, donde se encerró en la habitación del francés, llorando con mucha amargura… luego de eso, se acostó en la cama abrazando su almohada y sin querer se quedo dormido, sintiendo el olor y la presencia de ese niño tan hermoso… que tantas noches atrás había sido suyo…

… … … … …

Por la mañana, las cosas quedaron claras para él; se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado hacer su voluntad, y también por haber dudado de esa manera, cuando había tantas cosas y pruebas de que el patriarca mentía… Pero tenía que decírselo, así que salió del templo de acuario y se fue directo al cementerio del santuario.

Se dejó caer en la fría tierra, de nuevo llorando con muchas ganas, por él… porque lo amaba y no importaba cuanto hubiera jurado sobre esa misma tumba… simplemente el dolor jamás iba a desaparecer. Estaba tan desesperado que se sintió morir, pensó en el suicidio; pero eso sería tan deshonesto… y se sentía tan solo…

-"¿Milo?"- Lo llamó débilmente una voz a sus espaldas, y como reacción: abrió los ojos -bastante sorprendido, sin poder creer que esa persona lo llamara-, se levantó del piso y lo miró a la cara –"No quería molestarte…"- Musitó

-"Descuida…"- Negó el escorpión secando sus mejillas con la manga de la ropa, luego le miro un poco confundido… no sabía si debía decir algo…

-"Lo siento"- Fue todo lo que dijo el castaño agachando la cabeza

-"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó muy extrañado, Aioria no dijo una sola palabra más, solo se acercó al escorpión y le abrazó con fuerza… llenándole con su cosmo. Milo se tensó sin saber que hacer, él lo había lastimado, por lo tanto no merecía ser consolado de aquella manera por el santo de Leo; pero necesitaba tanto ese abrazo y mucho más a su mejor amigo… así que reaccionó abrazándose con fuerza de él, mientras volvía a llorar de la misma manera desesperada que hace unos momentos.

Fue así que volvieron a ser amigos como antes, y es que Aioria se compadeció del dolor de Milo, al saber que había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida; además, cuando él perdió a su hermano y fue acusado de traidor, solo el santo de Escorpio había estado acompañándole en esos momentos tan horribles.

_Amor se paga con Amor… _

**Fin Del Flash Back**

… … … … …

_Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz  
Ni una razón para vivir_

"Athena me prohibió terminar con ellos; pero es que ella debería comprender que por su culpa, los santos de bronce están muertos… ¡Demonios!... No tengo más remedio que llevarte apoyado en mi, siento tu cosmo y tu cuerpo tan cerca… pero me niego a hacerte caso… estoy demasiado furioso para hacerlo siquiera y por todos los dioses que te odio tanto…

Y aún así, una pregunta sale de mis labios mientras te miro con reproche

-"¿Por qué tuviste que traicionarnos, amigo mío?"

Ella esta esperándonos, le entrega algo a Saga, no puedo ver su expresión; pero estoy seguro de que duda en abrir la caja… y entonces… ¡Una Daga!... ¿¡Pero en que esta pesando Athena al dársela?

La diosa se hiere ella misma delante de todos nosotros, derramando su sangre divina en el suelo, mientras Saga grita su nombre. Ahora la ira se apodera más de mi y sin poder contenerme, me lanzo sobre Camus…"

-"¡ESTOY ARTO DE USTEDES!... ¡MALDITAS RATAS TRAIDORAS…!"- Le grito dándole la vuelta y agarrando su cuello con brusquedad entre mis manos

-"¡Milo, dioses, suéltalo!"- Grita Mu parándose a mi lado

-"¿Para qué? Mejor que muera a mis manos a que vuelva a vivir por entregar a NUESTRA diosa"- Respondo apretando los dientes, tú solo me miras con esos ojos inexpresivos y ahora ciegos, mientras que en tu semblante se ve el dolor que mis manos te están causando

-"Espera, escucha a Mu primero"- Dice Aioria un tanto alarmado

-"¡ESCUCHAR ES LO QUE MENOS ME PLACE EN ESTE MOMENTO!"- Vuelvo a gritar mientras sigo apretando el cuello de la persona que más amo… ¿Qué amo?... ¡NO!... le odio…

-"Milo, era nuestro deber… escucha a Mu"- Dice Saga con voz débil

-"¡TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, MI CAMUS NO…!"- Le gritó al de géminis; pero una voz en mi cabeza me calla

-"Tu Camus no ha cambiado en nada"- Dices aún con tu cuello entre mis manos –"Sigo siendo tan fiel a Athena como el día en que morí"

-"Mientes"- Susurró y siento como mis propias manos se van relajando

-"Milo, suelta a Camus ahora mismo"- Ordena Aioria tomando uno de mis brazos con fuerza al tiempo que me mira a los ojos suplicante

-"Por favor, tenemos que irnos"- Dice Shura también débil

-"Todos estamos del mismo bando"- Sonríe Mu y algo dentro de mi activa el sentimentalismo y las ganas de lloras de nuevo; así que te suelto. Ambos caemos al piso, tú apenas recuperando la respiración, yo bastante afligido

-"Ya verás que todo estará bien"- Susurra Aioria poniendo una mano en mi hombro, yo le sonrió débilmente y me levanto, le tiendo la mano al amor de mi vida… y es que lo amo… no lo odio… jamás podría hacerlo… aunque él siguiera sin perdonarme por haberlo lastimado hace tantos años.

Camus no me mira y sin embargo acepta mi mano, le ayudo a levantarse y lo abrazo… bueno, no pude evitarlo

-"Es hora de irnos"- Dice Saga mirando a Mu, este asiente con la cabeza y sonríe débilmente

-"Nos veremos pronto"- Responde

-"Suerte"- Dice Shura a mi amigo Aioria.

-"Vamos Camus"- Ordena Saga comenzando a correr, te separas de mi al tiempo que te miro irte junto con Shura sin siquiera haberme dicho adiós o corresponderme mi muestra de afecto…

Y entonces te detienes, giras tu rostro un poco y hablas a mi cosmo de nuevo

-"No me despido porque sé que volveremos a vernos"- Yo también lo presiento, moriré y me alegra saber que podré verte del otro lado para que estemos juntos hasta el final de los tiempos. Luego sigues corriendo con Saga y Shura directo al castillo de Hades

-"Es hora"- Suspira Mu, nos mira a Aioria y a mi, nosotros nos miramos y asentimos.

… … … … …

"Sabemos que moriremos y eso no nos asusta, peleamos como hombres y como santos dorados hasta el final.

¿Y sabes qué Camus?

No me alegra morir… creo que a nadie le parece divertido; pero me hace sentir bien el hecho de saber que cuando todo esto acabe y que los santos de bronce terminen esta espantosa guerra santa, nosotros podemos estar juntos

¿Por qué?

Porque nos amamos.

"¡ANTARES!"- Ataco sabiendo que moriré sin remedio…

… **o … o …**

_**HI!... ¿qué les pareció este capitulo?...**_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**_: Con lo de Milo, pues trataré de despegarme un poco de lo que fue el anime… además de k yo prefiero no ver los caps por si no me pongo a llorar… ya ni siquiera puedo ver la de Poseidón en la T.V x igual lloro… en fin… gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo del fic n.n_

**Helena: **_Gracias chica hermosa por todos tus comentarios e ideas que me sirvieron mucho a lo largo del fic, sobre todo por el apodo jejejeje… bueno… respondiendo tu pregunta de Shaka y Camus, lo sabrás en la secuela, y te la dedicaré lo prometo jejeje… chao!_

**Rosazul: **_Hi!... pues si, fue una agridulce despedida no?... ni modo, pudieron haber aprovechado el tiempo que estuvieron con vida en otras cosas k en pelearse… pero bueno… _

**Ave Suiris: **_soy bien maldita vdd? Hihihihi… sobre la canción le quité un párrafo pero no recuerdo cual fue… y además le cambie cosas x k en la canción, Juanes habla de que él es kien se va… y en el fic, Milo dice k Camus se marcha… ves la diferencia? y k le falta?... tú nada más dime y ya n.n… recuerda k acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias por leer el fic de principio a fin n.n_

**Vibeke: **_Pues el final ya lo tenía desde quien sabe cuando… creo que desde que subí el cap 8 o algo así… pero no podía subirlo x k salí de viaje y demás… en fin, gracias por leer **es cruel el amor** y espero que fuera de tu agrado. Sobre la sorpresa, pues se trataba de la secuela, aunque pienso poner muchos más enredos y cumplir mi palabra de hacer sufrir a Milo jajajaja… ejem… bye!_

_**Este es el final de Es cruel el amor… pero no se desilusionen!... les tengo una secuela mucho mejor, es solo que este fic nada más esta dedicado a Milo y a Camus, en el que sigue, van a aparecer nuevas parejas… aún no tiene name; pero kiero ponerle "La razón de mi olvido" … k opinan ustedes?... si tienen suges para el nombre me dices**_

_**Bien… la parte donde Milo le pregunta a Camus "¿Por qué nos has traicionado, amigo mío?"… es original de la OVA de Hades, capitulo 11, y la parte después de donde Milo ahorca al santo de acuario, en la original, él se tira al piso de rodillas, delante de Camus mientras su brazos permanecen recargados en su abdomen… en realidad es linda esa escena… pero me pareció que un poco más de drama estaba bien :D xD… bueno… espero que les gustara y ojalá me dejen su opinión para saber si poner la secuela o no… chao! **_


	14. Epílogo

**_Hi again!... pues ya me conocen, me gusta hacer mil locuras XD. _**

**_Después del gran éxito que tuvo "Es cruel el amor" y "FORGET", decidí hacer este pequeño "epilogo" n.n, como regalo para todos los que me leyeron y les encantó este fic, así como para las lindas girls que se empeñan en decir que son mis fans nllln, mil gracias y espero que disfruten de este pequeño regalo ;)_**

**Capitulo 14 - EPILOGO: (Contiene lemon)**

**Fin de la oscuridad**

En un último intento por hacer algo para ayudar a su diosa, en la guerra santa contra Hades; los caballeros dorados juntaron sus cosmos a través de sus armaduras para lograr con ello concentrar todo su poder en la flecha de Aioros, y romper el muro que le impedía a Seiya cumplir con la misión que les había sido encomendada.

Después de solo ver eso, todo se hizo una completa oscuridad.

… … … … …

Una luz blanca muy brillante, fue lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente; casi con pereza después de haber permanecido cerrados tanto tiempo. Su cuerpo que estuvo inerte, recostado en un ataúd… sin vida; por fin podía moverse para permitirle levantarse, y su corazón que durmió por ese largo tiempo, volvía latir con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacia cuando se encontraba agitado a causa de la nueva impresión que le daba estar de nuevo con vida.

Pero no era el único contestando por el simple hecho de poder mirar mover su mano una vez más; también los otros trece caballeros que permanecían aún en el suelo, incorporándose uno por uno, mirándose cada parte de sí mismo para comprobar que lo que estaban viendo no era un espejismo o un simple sueño… o alguna trampa para hacerlos sufrir como castigo por revelarse contra los dioses.

Un nuevo resplandor dorado fue lo que llamó su atención de nuevo, dando paso a la diosa Athena vestida con su armadura. Al verla ahí parada, en la parte central de la habitación; los dorados se postraron de rodillas, casi por puro impulso, sin aún comprender el motivo por el cual estuvieran ahí

-"Fieles caballeros de la orden de Athena, los más altos en su rango."- Comenzó a oírse su voz sin que ella moviera los labios un poco, salvo para dirigirles una de sus tiernas sonrisas –"Es mi más profundo y mayor deseo, que vuelvan a la vida para ocupar los puestos que antes tenían como mis santos dorados; pero ahora podrán vivir como personas normales en el santuario, sin más guerras… vivan en paz, hasta que llegue el momento de otra guerra santa y que alguien más ocupe su lugar"

Los dorados apenas si podían creer esas palabras, era como estar soñando. La diosa desapareció mientras ellos se levantaban aún con la sorpresa en sus rostros, sonriéndose unos a otros y abrazándose mutuamente después de no haberse visto por tanto tiempo, alegrándose enormemente por tener de nuevo a Shion y a Aioros –de 18 y 14 años respectivamente-, de nuevo con ellos.

El escorpión Milo, no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad que ahora lo embriagaba, al ver de nuevo a sus amigos, de poderlos abrazar y reír con ellos en una nueva era de paz; pero a quien más quería ver era a su Camus.

Y sin embargo, el santo de acuario no estaba de seguro de lo sentía por él, cuando se encontraron, incluso al momento de mirar ese brillo en sus ojos, no supo si lo sentía en su pecho era amor o simplemente deseos de matarlo a golpes… simplemente no lo entendía, no quería sentirse así; pero tampoco estar separado de él…

Así que su amor por Milo, pudo más en esos momentos, que cualquier otra cosa hasta entonces.

… … … … …

Habían pasado tan solo dos días desde la última vez que lo vio, y él estaba escondido en su templo, indispuesto para todo el que quisiera hablar con él… sobre todo para Milo.

Recordaba el último día de su vida antes de ser un traidor, sus últimas horas en la casa de Escorpio, dejando su esencia y la última de sus caricias en el custodio de dicho templo, Milo el escorpión.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Simple y sencillamente lo que tenía que pasar: su despedida; pero Camus aún no le perdonaba, y estaba casi –si no es que completamente- seguro, de que lo había hecho por venganza.

¿Venganza? Si, tal vez esa era la palabra, el desquite de alguna u otra forma ¿Y que mejor manera que esa? Diciéndole a él que iba a morir para luego entregarle la última tarde de su vida…

Y ahora Camus sentía asco de sí mismo, de no saber si en realidad amaba a Milo, o solo lo odiaba demasiado para destruirlo, para pisotearlo como al bicho que era y romper su corazón en mil pedazos

Sin embargo estaba otro sentimiento: la culpa, porque Camus no quería hacerle daño, pese a aquellas horribles palabras dichas con tal burla, esas caricias que solo fingían amor para poder tener solo un rato de diversión con él, y la manera tan ruin en que lo humilló negándole el amor que jamás había obtenido de ningún ser humano más que de él…

Con un fuerte sollozo cayó de rodillas al suelo, aún lado de su cama; sintiendo como su corazón le pedía a gritos que dejara de sentir eso, porque la angustia, el dolor y la desesperanza que estaba almacenando en sí, se convertía en demencia y odio a cada paso que a su mente asaltaban recuerdos como ese…

Pero él no quería sentirlo, se negaba a hacerlo apretando los puños a los costados de su cabeza; deseando que esos malditos fantasmas lo abandonaran de una vez por todas antes de que terminara suicidándose o volviéndose loco

Y a pesar de toda esa soledad que hasta entonces sentía, algo lo tocó… un cosmos cálido, lleno de paz y confort, que lo hizo incorporarse para distinguir de quien era esa presencia que llegaba hasta él.

-"Shaka"- Susurró secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, despegando sus labios solo unos cuantos milímetros para dejar a la vista su blanca dentadura, en un gesto que denotaba claramente lo sorprendido y quizá desconcertado que se encontraba, por sentir la presencia del rubio de Virgo recorriendo cada parte de las células de su cuerpo

Así que sin importarle nada más, corrió hacia la entrada de su templo para salir escaleras abajo y llegar a donde se encontraba su antiguo amigo; sin importarle quien estaba a su paso o quien lo mirara como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco.

-:-

Shaka simplemente se encontraba en meditación, preocupado –muy a su pesar-, porque en todos esos días no había visto al santo de acuario. El rubio sabia que las cosas no serían muy fáciles para él, más no se imaginó que todo estaría tan perdido, cuando sintió el cosmos de Camus tan dolido… tan… casi tan lleno de odio, y su aura era negra, no como siempre solía verla de niño.

Y su aspecto preocupado aumentó más, cuando pudo verlo por fin a la cara, notando lo pálido y ojeroso que estaba, solo siendo una vil copia del antiguo Camus. Virgo tuvo que calmarse, sin dejar un solo instante de soltar esa cálida presencia, para poder ayudar a acuario y hacerlo sentir ¿Protegido? Bueno, algo tenía que idear para que su antiguo amigo pudiera volver a ser el mismo, tenía que… Si pudo salvarle la vida a Aioria (NA: ver FORGET, capitulo 8 -2-, ahí esta ese pedazo), podía hacer lo mismo con él

-"No puedes esconderte toda la vida"- Le dijo despacio, con la voz más calmada con la que pudiera hablarle a alguien; caminando solo algunos pasos hacia él. Acuario solo se limitaba a respirar, llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra a la cabeza para calmar los dolores que en esos momentos tenía.

-"Al menos debo intentarlo"- Respondió irguiendo la espalda para poder tomar un poco más de aire, después de haber corrido tanto

-"Camus… yo siempre estaré contigo, te lo dije esa vez…"- Detuvo su paso al ver el semblante notablemente contrariado de su compañero

-"NO QUIERO… recordar el pasado…"- Se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Shaka tuvo miedo, lo estaba perdiendo y lo sabía; pero de su cuenta corría el que Camus no se lanzara en el abismo de la desesperanza mientras estuviera vivo

-"No lo harás si no lo deseas"- Dijo con cuidado, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que le impedía casi hablar –"Pero debes olvidar tu dolor… tienes que hacerlo…"- Recargó ambas manos en los hombros de acuario, al tiempo que este tragaba aire para calmarse

-"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó con calma, sintiendo aquella horrible sensación en los ojos… ese cosquilleo por comenzar a llorar. Los labios del rubio involuntariamente se movieron para formar una débil pero cálida sonrisa

-"Porque tienes que ser feliz, debes serlo"- La cabeza de Camus se movió varias para negar las palabras que el ángel de Virgo había dicho

-"Nosotros nunca…"

-"Claro que si Camus"- Interrumpió Shaka para tratar darle algunos ánimos a su amigo –"La diosa nos dio una nueva…"

-"Solo me dio dolor, YO NO le pedí vivir"- Dijo Acuario con agresividad y enojo, aventando hacia atrás al rubio de Virgo. Shaka se asustó un poco al saber pérdida aquella situación

-"Deja de decir esas cosas…"- Musitó

-"Son la pura verdad"- La mirada fría y llena de odio que Camus le dedicó en esos momentos, hizo que retrocediera algunos pasos

-"Estas tan lleno de odio…"- Su pierna derecha se cansó de retroceder y se clavo en el mismo lugar donde estaba, para mirar fijamente al santo de acuario

-"SI lo estoy… ¿Y?"

-"Camus, olvida el dolor… recuerda lo bueno, aquello que no deseas perder para siempre"

-"Yo solo quiero el olvido, eso es todo lo que deseo"- Respondió con frialdad, sintiéndose como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho. Shaka vio en sus ojos aquella incertidumbre que sus propias palabras había dejado en él y le sonrió con ternura

-"Nadie mejor que tú, sabe que es mentira"- Camus estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando el rubio le tomo una mano –"Yo te mostraré que pese a todo el daño que Milo te hizo, aún queda un poco de amor en ti hacia él… y que hay cosas por las que aún valdría la pena vivir, incluso sufrir…"

**-:-**

Era la quinta vez que lo buscaba en su templo, y sinceramente Milo no entendía el hecho de que Camus no se encontrara ahí. No oía su voz, ni sentía su presencia… tampoco estaba en su cuarto ni en alguno de los sitios que solía frecuentar… nada. Ahora Escorpio se preguntaba el motivo del silencio de su amigo, su amor o lo que fuera, porque no sabía lo que eran ni la relación que mantendrían de ahora en adelante.

Con un último suspiro de resignación que salió de sus labios, decidió dejar el paradero de Camus, desconocido por un día más para él.

**-:-**

El santo de acuario no entendía el motivo por el cual debía obedecerlo, solo que su amistad y el cariño que Shaka le profesaba era tanto, que no podía menos que ignorar esa simple orden: la de acostarse en su cama aquella tarde y cerrar los ojos.

Si Shaka se había vuelto loco al ordenarle semejante cosa, no lo sabía. Así que obedeciendo la simple orden, se recostó y cerró los ojos… tratando de no pensar en tanto, logrando al menos traer a su mente el recuerdo de su querido escorpión sin que él lo buscara por cuenta propia… recordando la primera vez que estuvieron juntos…

**Flash Back** (NA: Ver capitulo cuatro)

-"Lo sé, si hay una persona en el mundo que jamás va a fallarme… ese eres tú…"- Aquella noche Camus estaba dispuesto a entregarse completamente a Milo, sin importarle lo que su maestro hubiera dicho sobre los escorpiones, él simplemente lo amaba y lo demás no importaba en ningún aspecto.

Tomó con ambas manos sus hombros y se acercó para dejar en sus labios un beso, moviendo ambos labios para tomar posesión de los de Escorpio a tal grado de reclamarlos como suyos e incitarlo para que supiera que él era dueño de su corazón… y no solo eso, si no que también deseaba que lo fuera de su cuerpo. Milo tardó un poco responder a las provocaciones de Camus, hasta que pudo profundizar el beso y rodear su cuerpo con aquellos brazos que trasformaron lo casual de un simple abrazo, en un rito de pasión

Porque los besos y caricias del escorpión demostraban el amor que le tenía al caballero de los hielos, y porque esa simple noche se demostraron que pese a todos esos años de separación y soledad donde mutuamente se extrañaron, siempre estuvo entre ellos el cariño que ambos sentían desde niños

Milo llevó a Camus hacia la cama, lo tendió boca arriba y con un suspiro que escapó de sus labios, se acomodó arriba de acuario, listo para besar su pecho con algo más que la calma deteniéndose unos instantes al sentir una duda en su pecho.

El corazón de acuario latió con basta rapidez, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se llenara de un calor insoportable y que la vida faltara si se encontraba separado de los labios de su amado bicho; pero se sentía también desconcertado al notar la mirada que Milo le dedicaba, era como si dudara acariciando su rostro con el dorso de palma, perdiéndose mutuamente en los ojos del otro, en la misma falta de aire que su pecho demostraba al sumirse con ritmo incierto, y dejando que en sus labios se marcara una sonrisa para delatar que sus sentimientos eran acertados y que Camus no tenía ningún tipo de miedo porque lo amaba

Milo seguía repasando con sus zafiros, aquél bello semblante del caballero de acuario; desde sus labios un tanto hinchados por los besos recién recibidos, hasta su perfilada nariz y deteniéndose en sus ojos azul océano

Camus no soportaba el que su amado escorpión dudara, por el simple hecho de que en el pasado hubiera dudado a causa de los malos consejos de Armiés; así que enredó una vez más los brazos alrededor del cuello de Milo, y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo de nuevo, incitando y excitando al escorpión para pedirle más de él… logrando con ello que al fin reaccionara para hacerlo completamente suyo.

-:-

Ninguno supo del momento en que el calor y la temperatura de ambos cuerpos subieron, al grado tal que se desnudaron completa y mutuamente para hacer sentir más las caricias de uno como de otro.

El escorpión recorría con sus labios la piel sudada de acuario, escuchando cada jadeo que de sus labios salían y que lo excitaba cada vez más. Camus se limitaba a tratar de respirar entrecortadamente, mirando a Milo desde arriba, besar cada parte de cuerpo… buscar sus labios una vez más para quitarle de nuevo el aire… besar con ferocidad su cuello… su barbilla… el pecho… bajar con más calma hasta dejar sonrosada la pequeña parte por donde sus labios pasaban… deslizar con cuidado su lengua por el contorno de los rosas pezones de Camus hasta hacerlo gemir una vez más mientras su miembro se endurecido… eso Milo lo podía sentir con la mano que se había deslizado hasta el, tocándolo… casi masturbarlo para darle algo más que simples besos.

Acuario tan inexperto en esos asuntos, simplemente abrió las piernas un poco, mordió su labio para no gemir una vez más; pero Milo se encargó de lo contrario, cuando su mano acarició cada testículo produciendo que de la garganta de Camus saliera un sonido placentero que lo hizo excitarse aún más… hasta perder el control…

Tomó las caderas de acuario con ambas manos y lo atrajo más hacia sí, enredando las piernas de su antiguo amigo alrededor de su cintura, al tiempo que él permanecía de rodillas y se acomodaba de tal manera que su espalda quedara completamente en el colchón y sus piernas extendidas, para que Camus pudiera sentarse sobre su pene.

Con una mirada y algunas palabras, entendieron lo que mutuamente querían; así que mientras el francés tomaba una mejor posición y con su mano introducía el miembro de Milo en su interior, este jadeaba a causa de la sensación cosquilleante que le producía semejante placer. Camus se mordió el labio por el dolor que le vino al sentir aquella punta cadente dentro de sí; pero por más que trató de no emitir sonido alguno, su garganta lo traicionó y un gemido salió de sus labios

Y mientras las sensaciones y reacciones se hacían presentes en ese ritual de amor, cada uno daba lo mejor de sí porque había amor y entrega en cada una de las acciones: Cuando Camus se adueño completamente del miembro de Milo dentro de sí y controlo algunos movimientos, o cuando el escorpión empujaba sus caderas hacia delante para darse placer, procurando no lastimar a acuario pero aumentando la velocidad a ratos mientras ambos gemían con más fuerzas… sintiendo como al frenar, el francés se movía de arriba para abajo en busca de más… culminando el momento con un movimiento aún mayor hacia adentro y afuera en un ángulo más cómodo… dejando la esencia de Escorpio dentro de acuario escurrir por una de sus piernas y manchar las sábanas…

-:-

Habían sido uno solo. Ahora Camus era completamente de Milo, ya no simplemente su corazón, si no también su cuerpo y alma.

Aquella noche el escorpión rodeaba con sus brazos protectores al custodio del onceavo templo, contemplando cada facción de aquél rostro que denotaba serenidad y felicidad con una mínima sonrisa… arrancándole a sus propios labios una aún mayor…

Sonreía porque recordaba su primer beso… el cual no fue a la salida de su templo en un arrebato por conquistarlo, no… ese no fue su primer beso… fue en el templo de Aioros, una noche que el maestro de Camus no estaba y ambos se escaparon a Sagitario donde sabían que el guardián tampoco se encontraría… Y Milo sintió esa sensación en el estomago que justo ahora sentía… aquella que llegó sin previo aviso mientras le veía dormir, después de beber completamente el vino de Ernanton… Esa noche se sintió muy atraído a su rostro, como si un imán lo jalara sin poder resistirse; y tal como entonces, no pudo resistirse a dejar un nuevo beso en sus labios… siendo correspondido como esa noche, por Camus, aunque la única excepción fue que el beso era menos inexperto y más apasionado, siendo tanto el fervor con el que se besaron… que una vez más terminaron juntos…

**Fin del flash Back**

Shaka podía aún verlo con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos lentamente para mirarlo a la cara, tocándose los labios con las yemas de los dedos como si "alguien" lo hubiera besado

-"¿Recuerdas esa sensación?"- Camus asintió con las mejillas encendidas –"No querrás olvidar el significado de un simple beso ¿O si?"- Acuario suspiró y aparto sus ojos de los de Shaka

-"No"- Dijo en un suspiro

-"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto con Milo?"

-"Lo amo más que a mi propia vida; pero no puedo estar a su lado…"- Acuario seguía negándose a mirarlo

-"Todo a su tiempo Camus, lo importante ahora es aprender a vivir y luego podrás perdonarlo para que estén juntos"- Las palabras de Shaka hicieron que el rostro de acuario se iluminara de repente y que le mirara de nuevo

-"¿Tú puedes ayudarme?"

-"Solo si tú quieres"- El santo de acuario asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente, completamente esperanzado de poder estar una vez más con Milo… tal como en ese bello recuerdo

… … … … …

Ahora que sabia donde se encontraba Camus todas las tardes y con quien –por boca de un chismoso Shura que sin querer metió la pata-, no estaba muy seguro de sentirse feliz por al fin poder saber algo de él, o sentirse miserable por saber que Camus y Shaka seguían frecuentándose tanto como antes… cuando eran niños y aparecía esa inexplicable punzada en su estomago…

Simplemente al sentarse a las afueras del templo del escorpión y suspirar un tanto desesperado, demostraba que no deseaba otra cosa que ver de nuevo a Camus antes de perder la cordura por no saber nada él…

Se preguntaba si su antiguo amigo lo había perdonado…

Y de no ser así… al menos esperaba aún ocupar ese lugar especial en su corazón hasta el nuevo final de sus días… donde no esperaba morir como la última vez…

Continúa en **_Forget_**

… o ... o …

**_Solo fue un pequeño espacio para resolver algunas preguntas que surgieron con respecto a la secuela; pero si necesitan más material veo que organizo y la hago ;)_**

**_Nos leemos en la secuela Forget, y esperen próximamente la primera parte de este fic que aún no tiene name seguro pero los candidatos son "Wherever You go" y Everytime, pueden votar por un titulo…_**

_**Kisses!**_

**Aquarius No Kari**


End file.
